


The Solution to All Our Problems

by SharkAria



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adult Content, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Expansion of Tahno's backstory, F/M, Korra is kind of immature but wants to do the right thing, Language, Non-Canon Relationship, Plot Twists, Post Book II, Romance, Scheming, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Tahno is a manipulative cocky bastard who still deserves love, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 76,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkAria/pseuds/SharkAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wolfbats' season-long suspension from pro-bending is almost over, but after the cheating scandal, they can't attract their sponsors, their fans, or the media. Tahno cooks up a plan to get them all back, dragging the Avatar into his scheme.  Turns out she isn't so easily manipulated by him, but others may want to take advantage of her weakness.  Canon up to Book III. Tahnorra. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Solution to All Our Problems - Chapter 1

By SharkAria

A/N June 30, 2014: With the broadcast of Book III's episodes, this story is now canon through Book II and AU after that. That is what I get for starting a long multi-chapter fic between seasons, I guess. It begins about a month after harmonic convergence. Republic City is experiencing changes from the meshing with the Spirit World, but there aren't any giant vines growing through buildings. The worlds seem to be coexisting more or less peacefully. Tahno is back to scheming, and Korra is going about the business of helping everyone make the post-convergence transition calmly and successfully. M for language, eventual violence, and eventual non-explicit adult situations. Which leads us to . . .

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Narook collapsed the top of the outspread newspaper with one stiff hand, chopping down the pulpy screen that obscured Tahno’s face. “More tea?” he inquired gruffly.

Tahno jerked back, affronted at first, then relaxed as he saw it was only his friend and patron. Nevertheless, he shook out his paper in a show of faux irritation. “I suppose. Then bring me the check.” Tahno wasn’t much of one for intrusion into his personal space -- well, not unless the intruder was a pretty fan of his -- but for Narook he made an exception. The exception was easier to make since Narook had been letting him slide with the bill for the last couple meals. 

“Would that be for the last two months of your tab, or just this one?” Narook questioned. Tahno glared in annoyance. Perhaps “a couple meals” undersold the generosity of his host. Nevertheless, Tahno didn’t enjoy such brusqueness in the establishment where he’d spent plenty of money over the years.

“Just today’s tally,” Tahno replied with asperity. “My suspension ends next week. I’ll be rolling in prize money and sponsorships before you know it.” Tahno took a sip from his teacup and hoped he was right about that.

Narook whistled as he poured a fresh cup for Tahno, then set down the small refilled teapot. He stroked his beard with his broad hand. “A whole season out of the arena is a long time for a pro-bender. You sure anybody’s gonna root for the Wolfbats anymore?”

“We won the championship titles three years in a row. Nobody’s forgotten about us.”

“Heh. They’ll remember you all right. They’ll remember that you cheated to take down the Avatar, who saved the whole world last month.” Narook slapped the check on the table and slumped back toward the bar.

Tahno rolled his eyes. It wasn't as if he had tried to kill the girl, like Amon or Unalaq had. Besides, the 'bats probably could have beaten her team even without bribing the ref. They'd just needed to take out an insurance policy on the game, so to speak. “The fans loved us before; they’ll love us again,” Tahno replied with more confidence than he felt. “And even if they hate us, which they won't, they'll still be watching. That's all the sponsors care about.” 

Narook raised one scraggly eyebrow and leaned a meaty, tattooed forearm on the bar. "And just how many of those have you lined up?"

Tahno yelped in surprise as he burned his tongue on the hot liquid. He spat it out indelicately and quickly glanced around to see if any other patrons had witnessed his embarrassing moment. Satisfied that none had noticed, he grabbed a napkin to wipe his chin and shirt collar with as much dignity as he could muster. "Still working on that part," he mumbled. "You're welcome to sign up, you know."

Narook made a sort of barking guffaw. "Between shutting down the card games in my back room and holding your tab open here, you've cost me enough money. Think I'll just be a spectator this season."

Tahno scoffed. "If it wasn’t me, somebody else would have told the cops about the gambling rings. I just used my knowledge to my advantage. And yours. You’re welcome for my help in keeping you out of jail, by the way." 

Tahno didn't like being reminded about that. His mood soured quickly, thinking back to the weeks after Amon had stolen his bending. He’d holed up in his flat feeling sorry for himself for a while, until his rent was due and he had to face the world or be kicked to the curb. Ultimately, he’d made ends meet by snitching to the police about the illegal gambling rings throughout the city, and he had continued doing so even after the Avatar had returned his bending. Since the city advisory council had barred him and his teammates from the arena for the season -- as if temporarily losing his lifeblood and passion wasn't punishment enough for his cheating -- he had needed to feed himself somehow while he waited out the sentence. 

The money the cops had paid him hadn’t been half of what he made actually fixing the games for the triads, but it had been enough to last through most of his suspension. As a result of Tahno's betrayal of his former associates, most of the referees in the arena had been replaced with a bunch of straightlaced tightwads, and quite a few of the street level thugs had been thrown in jail. Some of the triad shot-callers had even gotten caught up as a result of the information Tahno had provided. Even so, the illegal card games and pro-bending bookies hadn’t been eliminated, but their meeting locations had changed and the chain of command had been shaken up a bit. Narook was one of the few people who knew of Tahno’s arrangement with law enforcement, having been tipped off by an certain eyeliner-wearing customer that he might wish to divest himself of his investment in a certain less-than-savory enterprise before the cops got wind of it.

Tahno watched the steam swirling up from the surface of his cup, remembering the fable of Fire Nation spies revealing their secret identities in the Earth Kingdom by heating up their cold tea. A shiver ran down his spine and he gave thanks to whatever swamp spirit kept the triads in the dark about his snitching. He had taken great pains to cover his tracks, but he still found himself looking over his shoulder in dark alleys. 

Narook’s iceberg-blue eyes softened a touch, apparently acknowledging his appreciation for Tahno's efforts. He ran a hand across the top of his head, the only place on his entire body where his hair was thinning. "Welp, s'pose you're right. I shouldn't have been mixed up with those goons anyway. I already got a good thing going here."

"Booze and noodles are a winning combination," Tahno agreed. 

Narook sighed almost wistfully. If Tahno hadn’t known him so well or been so observant he wouldn’t have even have noticed. "I miss the good old days when your team stopped by after the matches. Gave the place a festive air.”

“Never would have pegged you for the sentimental sort."

“Isn't anything like that. Whenever the Wolfbats showed up, the bar got three times the business with no extra effort from me,” he harrumped. He held a glass to the light, ostensibly checking for water spots.

“Ah yes. Whatever pays the bills,” Tahno sighed.

“That’s right. Speaking of which, when you’re back in the money I hope you’ll be paying that bill off first,” Narook jerked his chin toward the paper and began wiping down the counter with more concentration and vigor than the job warranted.

Tahno had a snappy comeback on the tip of his tongue, but held back. No need to bite the hand that was literally feeding him, he thought. And he hated to admit it, but he feared that Narook was right about his prospects in the arena. His team would be allowed back in the tournament, but at every match they won, the audience would wonder if it was because they were skilled or because they were bribing the refs again. So far, his team had failed to attract any of the top sponsors that had once clamored to pay their way. In fact, they had barely managed to cobble together the funds to qualify this season. And if the Wolfbats lost after all that work just to get back in the game, well, what was the point? Tahno had to find a way to get the sponsors back on board, and do to that, he needed to rebuild the trust of the fan base again. Without major support, and soon, he’d be back on a ferry to Foggy Swamp before he could say “catgator.” 

Tahno furrowed his brows in consternation. He glanced at a story in the paper that had caught his eye earlier. It included a picture of the Avatar standing at the spirit portal, a goofy grin on her face as a flamingokeet spirit perched on her shoulder. “Avatar Leads Dual World Summit at South Pole, Envisions Spiritual Reconciliation,” the headline read. The rest of the page was awash in anecdotes about the Avatar’s activities and schedule. It was a wonder there was anybody left in town to print and distribute the papers, so many reporters had been dispatched to follow her around the globe. The ink manufacturers should be thanking for all the money they were making from the countless gallons the papers were using to print stories about her, Tahno thought grumpily. Sure, he was glad that she had saved the world from being destroyed in an apocalyptic typhoon of darkness and all, but he could have done without her constantly hogging all the papers' front page real estate. 

And if the legitimate news outlets were bad, the tabloids were even worse. All week they’d been running teaser headlines like “Avatar Korra and Officer Mako: Still on Fire or All Burnt Out?” and “Our Avatar -- Singlebending Again”. Tahno wished he could say that he didn't care about what the gossipmongers were saying, but he was jealous of the way the Avatar got the spotlight all to herself. Back in the good days, those same papers breathlessly reported every last snippet of information they could glean about Tahno and his crew. Republic City Weekly once even annointed Tahno as “Republic City’s Most Eligible Waterbender.” Tahno had heard that the title had sent Councilman Tarrlok into a snit for weeks because he didn’t get the designation himself. But those days were long gone -- now Tahno’s face was nowhere to be seen amongst the pages. The rags were all too busy fueling rumors about the Avatar’s love life. Between the periodicals and the scandal sheets, there hadn’t been more than a couple inches of column space devoted to the upcoming pro-bending season all week. How inconvenient.

If only the Avatar would come back to the arena, he thought. Those damn journalists would be clambering all over one another to cover her triumphant return to the sport. But even if she did bring more coverage to the matches, it still wouldn’t do much for him personally. 

He took another sip of his beverage and looked more carefully at the Avatar’s image. She seemed so uncomfortable there, playing the politician, although at least in this picture she looked more competent than she had at all those press conferences during the since-squashed Equalist revolution. Although Tahno saw pictures like this all the time, he hadn’t seen her in person since the day she’d returned his bending. Back then, she had still looked immature and uncertain of herself -- even as she unblocked the chi of each fallen bender, she seemed shocked that she had managed to do so.

Tahno unconsciously set the water to swirling within the ceramic vessel. That day had been humid and sunny, and he had lined up with his teammates and several of the police metalbenders amidst reporters chattering and flashbulbs popping. He hadn’t had much time to talk to the Avatar. When his turn came to be healed, he had kneeled down before her and whispered his thanks, a moment of sincerity that seemed to surprise her. She had smiled at him, then pressed her thumb to to his forehead and her hand to his heart. There was a quick glow between the two of them, and suddenly it felt as if all of his senses had whiplashed into alertness, as if he could breathe deeper, see more clearly, hear more distinctly. He sensed the water churning in a nearby fountain, and on a whim he bent it out to do loop-de-loops around some of his shrieking fangirls who had gathered for the occasion. That oughta make for some good sound effects for the radio clips, he thought. He replaced the water in the fountain and bowed to the Avatar, who returned the gesture. As they were both coming up from the bow, he caught her eye and winked at her. Dozens of flashbulbs went off, capturing the moment. A moment later, the Avatar's cheeks reddened and she gave him a look that clearly communicated her desire to hurl fireballs at him.

Then it was all over. It had been so quick, and he had felt so deliriously grateful, that he hadn’t even thought to tease her with a joke about how he’d enjoyed having her hands on him, even in this context. It might have been worth it to see if he could provoke a response out of her. On the other hand, maybe it wouldn’t have been such a good idea. The papers would have loved to print a picture of him getting slapped in the face by the Avatar on their front pages.

He tapped his finger against the Avatar’s picture thoughtfully. Maybe there was a way to get the Avatar back in the arena, his name back in the papers, and his fans back in the bleachers. 

“Narook, you’ve inspired me.” Tahno folded his paper efficiently and shoved it under his arm. He slid out from the booth and dropped some coins on the table, leaving a decent tip.

“How’s that?” Narook called from behind the bar.

“I’ve seen the error of my ways.”

“I doubt that.”

“What I mean is, I haven’t been thinking creatively enough about the Wolfbats’ return to pro-bending. But I believe I have come up with the solution to all of our problems.”

______

As the sun sunk below the horizon on Yue Bay, a humid breeze wafted in through the open window of the communal dining room at Air Temple Island. Dinners there were a simple but satisfying affair, and after a day spent training, the island residents were usually ready to tuck in and start chowing down. Holding the baby in one hand and a ladle in the other, Pema spooned broth out into Tenzin’s bowl. The girls passed steamed rice while Meelo practiced stabbing his vegetables with his chopsticks. 

Korra, however, was distracted from her plate of food. She stared off into space, listening to the radio blaring from its post by the door.

“Will you please shut that off while we’re eating?” Tenzin asked exasperatedly. “It’s bad enough that you’ve been glued to that thing for the last half hour.” 

“Just a few more minutes!” Korra whined. “The press conference is almost over. I’ll turn it off as soon as they are done interviewing the Fire Ferrets.”

“But none of your friends even play for the team anymore.” Tenzin smoothed his beard testily.

“Once a Fire Ferret, always a -- hey, turn that up!” Korra exclaimed. Instead of waiting for somebody to comply with her demand, she lurched over the low table and cranked the volume knob of the radio. The announcer's exaggerated syllables rose above the din of the family dining.

“-- now hearing from Tahno, team captain of the White Falls Wolfbats. As all you pro-bending fans know, his team was suspended last season after an investigation found them guilty of cheating during the championship match against the famous Fire Ferrets. But Tahno says he’s here to tell us that he’s a changed man. Tahno, how can the fans trust you now that you’re back?”

“Those dumb Wolfbutts, I can’t believe they still get to play after the way they cheated,” Korra grunted. She stuffed a scoopful of vegetables into her mouth. In spite of her professed feelings on the matter, she was curious to hear what Tahno had to say about his past time as a cheater. He certainly wasn't her friend, but she couldn't help but pity anyone for having gone through what Tahno did.

“Korra! Watch your language,” Pema chastised while she burped Rohan, sending a sharp glance toward her older boy. It was too late.

“Haha, you said ‘butt’,” Meelo snorted. He hopped up and grabbed the seat of his pants, wiggling his behind enthusiastically. “Butt, butt bu --”

“Quiet!” Pena commanded. Jinora and Ikki stifled giggles.

Tahno’s voice oozed from the speaker over the commotion at the dining table: “I take complete responsibility for paying off the refs and encouraging my teammates to use illegal moves during the championship. I was under so much pressure to live up to the Wolfbats reputation, that I thought I had to do whatever it took to make sure I didn’t let down my fans. Now I know that cheating hurt them more than losing ever could.” His voice slightly cracked over the speaker. "I am just grateful and humbled to have the opportunity to bend again."

“Come on! Could he sound more fake?” Korra grumbled. "That guy will do anything to make headlines." She thought of the ridiculous performance he made when she returned his bending. What a show-off. And then that stupid wink he had given her...She gulped down a glass of cold water, hoping that no one noticed the sudden pink flush of her cheeks.

Tahno's speech continued. “I know that just saying I’ve learned my lesson isn’t going to convince anyone, even though it’s true. My fans deserve better. They need an impartial judge to vouch for my team. That’s why I’m issuing a challenge to the team we last played against.”

"You're asking for a rematch?" The announcer clarified.

“Indeed I am. I want to participate in an exhibition game with the original Fire Ferrets -- that is, Avatar Korra and her teammates -- to show that the Wolfbats are just as good as ever, especially when we play by the rules. And who could provide more honest testimony about the result of the game than the Avatar herself?”

All Air Temple eyes riveted onto Korra. Korra simply listened, too shocked to speak.

The announcer jumped in again. “Tahno, once again you’ve proven why you’re the captain of your team. But your fans will want to know, what inspired your new attitude?”

“Actually, I have the Avatar to thank for that. Now that I’ve lived through the hell of losing my bending, and was fortunate enough to get it back, I truly understand what a gift I have. From her, learned that I had to change my ways and use my abilities for good. And providing good, clean bending fun for my fans to enjoy is what I do best.”

Korra could swear she could hear him smirking sarcastically into the microphone.

“But the Avatar changed more than my attitude. She changed my heart. That day she gave me my bending back, I realized something else. I fell for her, hard." 

The radio announcer gasped audibly into his microphone. “You mean --”

"That's right. The Avatar has won my heart. But I don’t expect her to think any differently about me unless I can show her that I’ve changed too. So I want to say something to her directly now: Avatar Korra, if you accept my challenge for a rematch and the Wolfbats win, fair and square, I hope you’ll let me take you out on a date.”

The only sound in the Air Temple dining room was of six sets of chopsticks clattering onto the tabletop as they slipped from their disbelieving users’ fingers.  
________

The Avatar was back in all the papers again the next day. But now, self-assured pictures of Tahno accompanied every article.  
____________

Tahno lounged across the worn cushions of his couch, enjoying an evening of relaxation in his small apartment after a day of grueling practice. He knew he was still the best pro-bender that Republic City had ever seen, but he couldn't say the same thing about his teammates. Long hours of preparation were clearly in order. He stretched languorously, knowing that he would have to do it all over again tomorrow.

Tahno’s gamble at the press conference had paid off a thousand fold, and he hadn’t even gotten an answer from the Avatar yet. Within an hour of the radio broadcast, a Cabbage Corp exec had called, requesting to be the Wolfbat’s primary sponsor, contingent upon the Avatar's acceptance of his challenge. He’d heard from half a dozen other companies as well, but none with as lucrative an offer as the manufacturing giant. None as cynical, either - the contract that the exec sent over had language requiring the Wolfbats to wear attire with the Corp logo during all photo shoots, interviews, and even practices, and Tahno was obligated to bring up his attraction to the Avatar at least once during every press availability. 

Just as Tahno had hoped, the media was pivoting back to pro-bending, and to the Wolfbats’ prospects in particular. Today’s Times included a two-page spread in the sports section, profiling each teammate and publishing the odds for their taking the championship again. The Times, of course, was far too serious of a publication to do more than indirectly allude to Tahno’s unusual challenge for the Avatar.

The Republic City Enquirer, however, had no such professional standards. In the locker room after their work out, Ming had handed him a copy of that newspaper and told Tahno to be sure to read the account of his “aching heart” on the inside cover. Feeling more than a little trepidation, Tahno pulled the paper out of the duffel bag at his feet and turned to the article:

Love is in the Arena: Avatar Korra Considers Tahno’s Proposal

Once comely Avatar Korra got back on the dating scene, it was only a matter of time before eligible bachelors came calling. But this week’s revelation from fallen champion pro-bender (and total hunk!) Tahno changes the game completely! Tahno, recently unlucky in life and in love, has come off a season-long suspension with the announcement that he is looking to change his fortune in both. With an invitation to the Avatar to go out with him if her team can’t beat his, Tahno’s putting his career and his love on the line.

A pro-bending insider told Enquirer reporters that Republic City's most famous hairbender has got it bad for our spiritual savior. “He’s pined for her since the day she returned his bending. He can’t stop thinking about when she placed her hand over his heart,” spilled the tipster. Cue the awwww’s! Sorry ladies, this guy’s only got eyes for the Avatar! 

Sources close to the Avatar say that after she was burned by her firebending ex, she vowed never to love again. But perhaps waterbending Tahno can unfreeze her icy heart. He says he’s a changed man and he made the challenge to prove it. Now the only question is, will she accept his offer?

“She’s got to take him up on it! Tahno bared his soul for a chance to be with his true love!” said an unnamed, starry-eyed female Wolfbat fan club member.

Others aren’t so sure about his sincerity. “This is another publicity stunt. I just hope Avatar Korra doesn’t get her heart broken by another jerk,” said a jealous-looking fan who asked for anonymity.

Will these two share a love to rival that of Oma and Shu? Or will this pair remind us more of Raava and Vaatu? For now, we’ll have to wait until the Avatar gives us her decision! Keep reading the Enquirer for exclusive updates!

Tahno tossed the paper away in embarrassment and rubbed his temples. He tried to console himself by reminding himself that this was all part of his greater plans. It also helped that he earned a small commission each time a paper printed a photo of him wearing the Cabbage Corp logo -- and the picture accompanying this piece was enormous.

So far, the press was making all the moves he had expected of them, but it had been two days since he had made his public challenge, and the Avatar hadn’t yet responded. He had thought that she would be so angry at his offer that she would insist on scheduling the match as soon as possible just to show that she could beat him, but he had miscalculated her response. The papers reported that her spiritual awakening had helped her mature; perhaps that included reining in her notorious temper. Unfortunately, if she didn't make a move soon, he would have to think of another way to keep the attention of the press.

The phone rang. The noise wrenched Tahno from his reverie. He reached over to grab the old fashioned unit from the end table and spoke into the mouthpiece. "Tahno speaking," he answered.

An angry feminine voice responded. "I don't know or care what your angle is, buddy, but I don't plan on being a pai sho piece in your games."

With an opener like that, Tahno couldn't feel very hopeful about his prospects. "It's a pleasure to hear from you, Avatar," he replied with a measured, practiced tone, already calculating mentally how to change the situation to his advantage.

"Whatever. You just want to know what I am going to do."

"I suppose that is accurate." He held his breath, waiting for her answer.

She didn't say anything. All he could hear was the static of the line and the blood rushing through his ears. He had miscalculated. This whole plan was for naught -- he would lose his sponsorship and the Wolfbats wouldn't even get to compete. He could almost smell the dank swamp where he would have to move back.

Then he heard her sigh. "OK, pretty boy. One match so I can kick your ass back to amateur hour for good."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Solution to All Our Problems  - Chapter 2**

(January 1, 2014)

 

by SharkAria

* * *

 

"--and that's all we have time for today.  Many thanks to the Wolfbats and team captain Tahno for the, er, enlightening interview.  Next up, we’ll be hearing from the Hina Flats Hippopotopumas, although it’ll be hard to top what we just heard --"

 

The radio continued blaring away in the Air Temple dining room, but no one was listening any longer.

 

Korra stared straight ahead, frozen.  She breathed in and out heavily, attempting unsuccessfully to stave off the flood of rage threatening to burst out.  She calmed herself enough to get past her initial instinct to steal Oogi and fly straight over to that press conference to give Tahno the suckerpunch he deserved; only then did she allow herself to move.  Hurriedly, she swept the rice off the table where it had fallen when she dropped her chopsticks, and she worked to focus on anything other than the wide-eyed stares the whole airbending family was giving her.  Even Rohan had stopped cooing and was regarding her curiously. 

 

Tenzin finally spoke, in a careful tone as if he were approaching a startled beast.  "What was that all about, Korra?"

 

Even that neutral remark sent Korra's barely-contained anger over the edge.  "How should I know?!" She yelled, tossing her hands into the air.  Rohan whined in response to the loud noise she made.

 

Pema bounced the boy to calm him down.  "Hush, my love," she murmured quietly.  She turned to Korra and asked her delicately, "When you restored that young man's bending, did you...is there a chance that you gave him some kind of signal that you feel the same way about him?" 

 

"Are you serious?  Of course not!  And you can't possibly think he was telling the truth anyway," Korra groaned.  She just knew intuitively that Tahno was putting on an act.  The man was a manipulative, calculating cheater.  Besides, the only two times the guy had even been civil to her were when she ran into him at the police station and at the event when she returned his bending.   Every other time she’d seen him, he had done nothing but trash talk her and her friends.  Korra slammed her fist onto the table in frustration, startling the baby to tears.  "Er, sorry, little guy," she apologized.  Pema got up and gave Korra a long-suffering look before leaving the room with Rohan sobbing into her shoulder.

 

Ikki missed the exchange, clearly ignoring her family while she pondered Tahno’s confession.  She sighed dreamily.  "How romantic! A handsome pro-bender has been secretly in love with Korra this whole time and his heart must have been broken while she was dating somebody else.”  She clasped her hands and gazed up at the ceiling, as if she were imagining Tahno wasting away with only his unrequited feelings to keep him company.  Korra couldn't decide whether to laugh or puke at the mental image.  "After Korra broke up with Mako he must have thought he had to bare his soul to the whole city or risk losing her again -- Oww! Stop pinching me!" She pushed Jinora away and shot a hard gust of air into her sister’s face, knocking her flat onto her back.  

 

Jinora leapt up, obviously ready to retaliate, and Meelo looked like he was about to jump into the fray just for fun, but a warning glare from their father stopped them both.  The girl brushed herself off with as much dignity as she could muster and stuck her tongue out at Ikki.  "I wouldn't have pinched you if you didn’t read too many romance novels all the time and say crazy stuff like that to Korra. Obviously this Tahno person is up to something."  She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes dramatically as if to communicate to everyone in the room how much more mature and smarter she was than her kid sister.

 

"Jinora's right,"  Korra muttered.  Jinora perked up at Korra’s assessment.  "Tahno's not in love with me.  He's gotta be planning something.  I don’t know why he had to drag me into his schemes, though."  She cracked her knuckles distractedly.  It wasn’t like she had been keeping tabs on the Wolfbats or anything, but she had noticed that Pro-Bending Digest had ranked the team’s odds for taking the championship at dead last -- even lower than the Ping Valley Porcupandas, who hadn’t made the semi-finals since Toph Beifong was still serving as Chief of Police.  After she had read that, she couldn’t help but feel a fleeting pang of empathy for the Wolfbats, since she knew what it was like to compete as the underdog in the arena.  Tahno must have taken the article especially hard since he'd been on top for so many seasons.  She had even kind of hoped that the Wolfbats would come in second place -- after her beloved Fire Ferrets, of course -- since Tahno and his teammates had certainly had a rough couple months. 

 

But all those kindred feelings were extinguished now that Tahno’s plan to improve his public standing included humiliating her.  She couldn't stay here any longer, what with Ikki speculating on her love life and Tenzin staring at her incredulously. Korra rose from the table with a grim expression.  She looked at Tenzin expectantly.  "Anything you want to tell me before I go see what the guys have to say about this crazy thing?"

 

Korra anticipated that he would try to provide a lot of useless advice -- or worse, chastise her -- but instead he replied, "Arena usage has been under the jurisdiction of the government since the Equalists almost blew the place up.  I'll check in with the Recreation Bureau chief to see whether she's gotten wind of this, er, unorthodox proposal for an exhibition game."

 

Korra nodded appreciatively.  "Thanks."  She stood in the doorway, feeling the tide of anger well up again.  She pivoted back and narrowed her eyes at Ikki.  "While I'm gone, don't start spreading rumors about me and that numbskull Wolfbat."

 

* * *

 

Korra and Naga swam to the mainland as fast as the polar bear dog could go.  In spite of their rapid pace, Korra urged her to travel even faster as if trying to outrun the anger she felt building again.  At sunset, they bounded onto the beach and made their way to Asami's luxurious penthouse flat, where Korra knew her three closest friends would have been hanging out listening to the press conference as well.  Mako and Bolin were almost as enthusiastic Fire Ferret fans as she was, and she knew that they would never have missed the chance to listen to it on Asami's brand new state-of-the-art radio and phonograph combination unit.  And anyway, Mako had more or less begun living there after he and Asami had gotten back together, and while Bolin still maintained his own apartment, he always seemed to find excuses to hang around and take advantage of the ritzy building's rooftop pool.  It was a good situation, Korra thought; she was glad that Asami was no longer knocking around her father's gloomy mansion all alone.  And if she were honest with herself, Korra would have to admit that she liked using the rooftop pool too.

 

Nevertheless, Korra couldn't help but be a little envious of the fact that her three friends were all living together in the fun city, while she was stuck out on Air Temple Island with a bunch of people who got up before sunrise.  And she couldn't counteract her lingering discomfort about Asami and Mako's rekindled relationship, even though she knew that they were much happier together than she and Mako had ever been.  Unfortunately, things sometimes got awkward when Mako and Asami would intentionally shy away from hugging or kissing in supposed deference to Korra's feelings.  Maybe Korra would need to start bringing over dates of her own so that the two of them would stop being so "thoughtful".

 

"A date, huh," Korra muttered aloud.  Her face felt hot with fury thinking about Tahno's ridiculous challenge.  It was bad enough that the cheater had the guts to suggest to the world that he could beat her team without help from the refs, but to wager a date as the prize was downright insulting. Although she rarely indulged in reading such garbage, Korra knew that the tabloids were always speculating which athletes were cavorting with which celebrities; she figured that Tahno's proposal must have something to do with catching the media's attention.  Korra recalled that Tahno had had a nasty break-up with a popular singer about a week before she and the Ferrets had faced them in the arena; at the time, even the legitmate news outlets reporting on their upcoming match had featured some discussion of how the failed relationship could affect the Wolfbats' game.  Considering how much she was in the papers these days, she supposed that Tahno must have anticipated the rabid press interest in his public declaration of love for the Avatar, and he must be trying to capitalize on it.  Korra groaned; she had supposed that a guy who cheated his way to the top would be pretty callous, but this display of cynicism shocked her.

 

Korra brought Naga around the back of the building and patted the beast's flank.  "Go and chase the turtleducks in the park if you want, just don't scare any little old ladies," she instructed.  Naga sauntered across the street as requested, her massive form casting a long shadow on the pavement.  Korra entered through the service doors and pressed the button for the elevator.

 

As she waited, Korra tried to imagine what a date with that self-absorbed weasel might be like.  He'd probably show up to her place wearing more makeup than her, gaze at his reflection in every shiny surface he passed, leer at other girls all night, and try to con her into paying for dinner.  It was too bad he was such a slimeball, she reflected; the first time she saw him at Narook's she actually thought that he was not entirely unattractive...at least not until he slunk over like he owned the place and opened his stupid, sleazy mouth.  Korra grimaced just remembering the encounter.  It would bring her great pleasure to publicly embarrass him like he had done to her at the press conference by crushing his team in the arena, but accepting his challenge wasn't worth permitting him to use her for his big comeback moment.  And even though she felt certain that the Ferrets could beat the pants off the Wolfbats given the chance, she didn't want to risk experiencing the misery that a date with Tahno would bring.  Besides, her other ex-teammates had better things to do than play a game to help one greasy jerk further his career.

 

The elevator shot her to the top floor.  The door was unlocked, so Korra let herself in.  As she expected, she found her friends sitting on expensive couches in the front parlor, listening to the evening news.  

 

"Korra! We heard the press conference!" Bolin exclaimed, popping out of his seat to turn off the radio.  "Did you have any idea that Tahno has the hots for you?  I think he needs to take some lessons from somebody about better ways to show his affection." 

 

Korra scoffed and sat down opposite Asami and Mako, who seemed to be sitting unnaturally far apart.  Sheesh, Korra thought, not this again. She ignored them and turned to Bolin. "Come on, not you too.  You don't actually think this is anything more than a publicity ploy, do you?"

 

Mako responded first. "Who cares?  This is gonna be awesome!"  

 

Korra gaped at him in disbelief.  She stuck finger in her ear to clear it, certain that she had heard him wrong.  "What do you mean, 'awesome'?" she erupted.

 

Bolin jumped in.  "We've all been talking about this whole thing for the past hour.  How great is it going to be to kick Tahno's butt the way we should have the first time around?" 

 

"Totally," Mako agreed.  "It'll also jumpstart Bolin's job prospects, since his mover career has been on hold since Varrick escaped from prison." He slapped his brother on the back encouragingly.

 

"And Future Industries can sponsor your team!" Asami crowed excitedly.  "I kind of need a way to improve the company's public image, since everyone thinks I supplied the weapons for the Water Tribes to fight each other..."

 

Bolin leaned over and whispered to Mako in a loud enough voice for Korra to hear, "But bro -- she DID supply the weapons."  Mako elbowed him hard in the ribs, effectively shutting him up.

 

Mako returned to the subject at hand.  "So Korra, this is basically perfect for everybody.  When do you wanna schedule the match?"

 

A look of horror passed across Korra's face as she searched for words.  Their positive response perplexed her.  She looked back and forth at the three of them, who were all smiling expectantly.  "You all think this is perfect?" she questioned, low and soft.  "Perfect?!" she repeated, her voice pitch and volume rising significantly.  "Have you all gone insane?" she shouted.  “That slimy makeup wearing freak is trying to use me to get back in the spotlight and you all think it's perfect?!  That jerkbending, hair obsessed goon --” She continued ranting along these lines for a while, pacing up and down the floorboards.  When Korra finally paused long enough to take a breath, Mako interrupted.

 

“But you don't have to go out with him unless we lose --”

 

"I don't have to go out with him at all!" Korra shot back.

 

Her friends fell silent, looking at one another guiltily.

 

Finally, Mako spoke.  “You’re right about Tahno.  He's a gross, manipulative priss.  But we're not the only ones who think you should accept his challenge.  Just before you got here, Beifong called to say that the department is getting pressure from the President's Cabinet to get fans back to the arena.  Between the Equalist blimp practically blowing up the building and criminals kidnapping the President there, the bureaucrats are worried that the place won’t be very popular this season.  They've been looking for a way to prove that it’s safe again, and a match like this could be just what they need.”

 

Asami patted Mako's thigh in agreement, the unconscious gesture bringing red to Korra's vision.  "Korra --" she began, "We know it's asking a lot of you.  But it would help all of us, and it would be good for the city."

 

Korra didn't reply.  She sat down on a fluffy ottoman, putting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.  She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, suddenly feeling achingly tired.

 

Asami rose and crossed over to where Korra sat.  She placed her hand lightly on Korra's shoulder.  "Besides, after what you’ve all been through this year, there is no way you can lose.”

 

Korra sighed heavily.  She smoothed her hair back with both hands and looked up again at her friends.  For some reason, the cartoonish image of Tahno smirking at her with a rose between his teeth flashed in her mind.

 

"Fine.  Let's do it."

 

"Yeah!"  Bolin and Mako jumped up and high-fived one another. 

 

She glared at them both.  "The two of you better fucking bend like your lives depend on it."

* * *

 

Korra and Naga got back to Air Temple Island late that night, and she avoided her host family for the next day by pretending to be busy meditating every time someone approached her room.  It wasn't until after dinner on the second day that Tenzin finally managed to corner Korra in the kitchen, where she was standing by the counter, wolfing down leftovers.

 

He stood across from her in her line of sight.  She purposely avoided eye contact. "Korra, I spoke to the Rec Bureau chief.  She said that her department is eager to prove that they have gotten rid of the crooked refs, and that they'd love to put on an exhibition match if your team agrees to it."

 

"Huh," Korra grunted, shoveling noodles into her mouth.  Tenzin seemed to expect more from her, but she remained focused on her meal.

 

As he was wont to do, he persisted with the topic.  "Korra, Mako told me yesterday that you said you'd play, but that you still haven't made the announcement.  What's going on?"

 

Korra swallowed her mouthful of food and glanced at Tenzin's concerned expression.  She scratched the back of her head distractedly.  "Yeah, I'm gonna do it.  I know it's the right thing to help my friends and the city.  It just makes me so mad that a jerk like Tahno is gonna get everything he wants out of the deal.  Even when we beat him and I refuse to go on a dumb date with him, he'll get to play the part of the poor rejected suitor  and all his ridiculous fangirls will eat it up."

 

Tenzin searched her face.  "Maybe you need to change the public conversation a bit."

 

"What do you mean?" Korra asked, confused.

 

"You watched Tarrlok use the press to his advantage a long time ago, and Tahno is clearly doing the same thing.  Why can't you have your own say in the media?"

 

Korra rubbed her chin thoughtfully.  After a moment, she smiled.  "I think I have an idea of how to do that.  You know Tenzin, you're pretty crafty when you put your mind to it."

 

Tenzin turned red, protesting, "This is all above-board stuff!  Nothing crafty about it!  Just trying to help you out!"  He turned on his heel and left in a flustered huff.  Korra chuckled at Tenzin's embarrassment.

 

She placed her bowl and chopsticks in the sink, then walked over to the nook where the one phone on the island was kept.  Tenzin found its constant ringing irritating and disruptive to the peaceful aura he sought to create on the compound, so he insisted that it stay in a room that he rarely used.  As it was, he could barely stand the fact that the radio lived in the dining room, but Korra and the kids had won that particular battle.  Korra picked up the phone receiver.

 

A woman's voice came on the line.  “Operator.  Who are you trying to reach?”

 

"Give me the Republc City Enquirer's assignment desk."

 

"Right away, ma'am."  Korra heard a click and a buzz, followed by two rings.

 

A pitchy female voice answered. "Republic City Enquirer, where we report all the news that's fit to tint, how can I help you?"

 

"This is the Avatar," Korra declared, hoping that she sounded confident.  "Am I speaking to the reporter who has been writing those ridiculous articles about my love life?"

 

The person on the other end paused in what was probably shock for a fraction of a second, then began gushing an obsequious stream of compliments.  "Avatar Korra!  What a surprise!  What an honor!  What a --"

 

"Look lady, I'm calling to give you an exclusive story, but I'll call the RC Weekly instead if you don't want it."

 

"My apologies.  Tell me everything you wish to discuss."

 

Once the woman shut up, Korra began speaking.  "The original Fire Ferrets are going to accept the Wolfbats' invitation to participate an exhibition game.  We feel that such a match will be good for the sport and for the city.  And personally, I am happy to help play a part in proving to pro-bending fans everywhere that the corruption has been rooted out of the pro-bending arena forever."

 

The reporter squealed in delight.  Korra heard her scribbling notes in the background.  "This will be quite the article -- definitely front page material!  But you haven't mentioned the part of the story that most of our readers will want to hear about."

 

Korra sighed heavily into the mouthpiece.  "Tahno."

 

"According to him, you hold the key to his heart.  Have a comment on that?" she pressed.

 

Korra pursed her lips in annoyance.  Sometimes she really hated talking to reporters.  But she had to send a signal to Tahno that he wasn't the only one who could manipulate the press. "I'm confident that my team will win the match."

 

"That's not what I asked."

 

"That's all I have to say."

 

"But --"

 

Korra pressed down on the hook, hanging up on the reporter.  The image of Asami's hand comfortably resting on Mako's leg replayed in an irritating loop over and over in her mind.  She shoved it from her mind.

 

Now for the really tough call.  She let up her hand and once again the operator answered.

 

"Connect me to Tahno in the White Falls district of Republic City. Please,” Korra instructed.  She twirled the telephone cord around her finger as she waited to be connected.

 

“One moment please.”  Korra heard the woman shuffle some of the wires; then the call went through and she heard the phone ring.  Her heart thumped as the ring cut off when someone answered. 

 

"Tahno speaking," said a low, familiar voice on the other end.

 

Korra's own voice caught in her throat for a moment. She imagined a shirtless Tahno lounging in a big bed, a revolting smirk plastered across his face and his arms draped around two or three giggling groupies trying to heal his "broken heart" with their own declarations of affection for him.  The thought spurred her into talking: "I don't know or care what your angle is, buddy, but I don't plan on being a pai sho piece in your games."

 

* * *

 

  
**A/N:**  I can't take credit for "all the news that's fit to tint".  I used to date somebody who would always say that disparagingly about his hometown paper.

 

Hope you enjoyed this installment.  I am really excited for the next couple chapters. Hope I can do Korra and Tahno's characters justice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The Match: An Enquirer Exclusive

With the big game scheduled for today, speculation is heating up on which team will win, and what Avatar Korra will decide about prodigal pro-bender Tahno. And we're here to fuel that speculation in every way possible! Our Avatar has been saying for weeks that she agreed to participate in the exhibition "for the good of the city," but she has stayed mum on the topic of her not-so-secret admirer -- UNTIL NOW!

Enquirer reporters have been pursuing Avatar Korra relentlessly for word on the big wager, but just yesterday she finally gave a hint on her thoughts. Turns out, she may not just be playing for her adoring citizens -- she might be open to playing for Tahno's heart. After a recent team practice, the Avatar was overheard by a confidential source as saying, "There's no way the Ferrets will lose. But when I agreed to the match, I agreed to the whole proposal, wager and all." Sounds like there's hope for our lovelorn Prince of Pro-Bending after all.

So far, she hasn't spilled on any fluttery feelings for Tahno. However, tipsters have reported that she has a new spring in her step and a gleam in her eye. Does this mean that Avatar Korra could throw the game for a chance at true love?

Experts think it's possible. "Avatar Korra has a highly competitive personality type, so she's clearly conflicted. If she didn't have any feelings for Tahno, she wouldn't have agreed to participate in the game in the first place," said Dr. Lan Shang, noted couples counselor and author of the book /Bend it My Way: Relationship Advice for Mixed-Element Bending Couples/.

In the meantime, fans await the competition with bated breath. There's no doubt that the match between the Ferrets and the Wolfbats in the arena will be memorable; it remains to be seen whether the match between Korra and Tahno will prove equally epic.

Be sure to pick up tomorrow's Enquirer for exclusive behind-the-scenes coverage of the big game! - RCE

\--

"Those jerks! I never said anything like that!" Korra yelled to no one in particular, tossing the paper to the locker room floor in disgust. In fact, she had been very careful to avoid giving a real answer to anyone who asked her about Tahno and his date wager. She wasn't planning on losing, but in the unlikely event that she did, she certainly wasn't going out with Tahno. Unfortunately, she knew it was the wager that had gotten many of the fans in their seats in the first place. She couldn't risk outright telling the truth about her plans without alienating a chunk of the city. This new "revelation" about her supposed acceptance of the date made it nearly impossible to refuse if her team lost.

Korra stared at the article on the front page of the paper on the floor; Tahno's eyes in the accompanying picture seemed to be mocking her in black and white. She was tempted to burn the offending paper out of existence then and there, but she refrained when she noticed that the airbending kids -- and Pema, who had already admonished her for half a dozen infractions today -- were watching. Tenzin and his family, along with Asami, had accompanied the Ferrets into the locker room to provide support before the match; they didn't need to see her lose her cool before the game had even started.

Bolin hunched over nearby, punching the air nervously as he practiced some earthbending forms. "I told you not to read that gossip rag. You're the one who insisted on picking up a copy on the way over here." 

Mako grumbled, "Unfortunately, I heard the same thing on the radio today. Looks like the mainstream press has decided to report it as fact, too." He sat down on the bench beside Korra, checking the traction on the sole of his boot.

"You might be able to get the paper to issue a retraction tomorrow, but it's too late to change what people think today," Tenzin added.

Korra felt the simmer of anger building again. Well, at least now she had even more energy to focus on destroying Tahno and his team. She couldn't change what the reporters said; she only had control over the outcome of the match. 

"I have faith in all of you. You can't lose," Asami said supportively, putting her hand on Mako's shoulder and unknowingly ratcheting up Korra's anxiety. Korra's eye twitched as she mused for the hundredth time that even though she didn't need a boyfriend, at least she could act just as annoying as her friends did in her presence. In any case, Asami had good reason to hope strongly for a good outcome: after Korra, she was probably the person with the most to lose if the Wolfbats won. She had confided earlier to Korra that sales were picking up again since her sponsorship of the Ferrets had linked Future Industries to the positive and popular image of the Avatar. Nevertheless, she had spent a good part of the company advertising budget on the team, hoping the investment would pay off. She had never explicitly said so to Korra, but Korra had the impression that if the Ferrets lost the match, Asami feared that customers might see the company as a losing bet too.

Of course, in the (completely impossible) event that the Ferrets did lose, Korra wouldn't usually have thought that her fans or her city would think any less of her. Perhaps that was why the false news reports troubled her so much --now everyone would be expecting something different than what she was planning on delivering.

"We'd better get to our seats," said Pema to Tenzin, herding her brood of children toward the door. "Coming, Asami dear?" 

"Good luck," Asami whispered in Mako's ear, kissing him briefly on the cheek before following the airbenders. Korra turned away. 

"Hey bro, we better hit the bathroom before everything gets started," Bolin noted to Mako, who nodded. "You'll be OK in here, right Korra?"

Korra waved them off. "Sure. See you in a few." Her teammates stepped out, and Korra found herself alone.

She picked up the paper from the floor. The tabloid had run a picture that had been taken the day Korra had given Tahno back his bending. Of course some stupid photographer had captured the moment that Tahno had winked at her, her cheeks darkened with blush. The photo had been printed in a dozen news outlets in the past month. Screw this, Korra thought. She lit a fire in her palm, this time committed to burning the article to a crisp.

"We make quite a pair in that picture, don't we?" a slick voice oozed, startling Korra from her thoughts. 

Korra extinguished the fire and groaned in frustration. Of course Tahno of all people would have to walk in on her examining at that particular article. She looked up to see him looming over her and composed herself, hoping he hadn't noticed how much he had surprised her. "Oh, it's you," she said as disdainfully as she could manage. "I thought you'd be busy telling more lies to the press before the start of the game."

Tahno ignored her animosity and smiled. "It's been too long, Avatar. I missed your sunny demeanor these past months we've been apart."

She narrowed her eyes at him, willing him to go away and leave her alone. So that was how it was going to be, huh? She figured she could take a cheap shot just as well as he could. "Didn't anybody tell you this is a bending match and not a fashion show?"

He raised an eyebrow, probably expecting an insult but intrigued nonetheless. "Excuse me?"

"I thought you might have gotten it mixed up, since you got your hair and makeup done for the occasion."

Tahno smirked, clearly unimpressed with the jibe. He returned, "I thought your fans might enjoy seeing someone in the arena who actually has a sense of style -- for a change." He tossed his head in a practiced gesture, flicking his bangs out of his face in a way that would have sent his groupies into fits of adoring shrieks.

She scowled and clenched her hands, the tabloid crumpling between her fingers, but she said nothing in response.

Already close to her, Tahno stepped even further into Korra's personal space. Her first instinct was to scuttle back out of his reach, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing that he could affect her in that way. He leaned down toward her and Korra could smell his cologne, a bold scent that seemed surprisingly masculine for a guy who wore eyeliner. He reached out as if to touch her, but instead took the paper from her. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and he gave her a mean half-smile. He glanced at the picture again, then folded the tabloid neatly under his arm. She despised how familiarly he was treating her. He said, "You know, I enjoyed that exclusive interview you gave the Enquirer about this game. Personally, I've found that RC Weekly pays more for one-on-ones, but I'm sure you had your reasons."

Korra couldn't keep the scandalized look off her face. "They pay you to talk to them? Is that -- is that allowed?"

Tahno laughed heartily at her naivete, a low rumble that rose with his mirth. "Sweetheart, if you couldn't even get them to slip you some Aangbucks for a first-shot interview, you've got a lot to learn about handling the media."

Korra had always known that Tahno was shameless, but this new revelation still surprised her. She felt heat rise up her neck. "You are vile. The only reason I agreed to this whole thing in the first place was to make sure you weren't misusing your bending again. You know, an actual good reason instead of self-promotion."

"So our Avatar is playing the role of the moral police now. And here I was hoping you agreed to the match because you secretly returned my feelings," he replied, his voice dripping sarcasm.

Korra sneered. "It's just us in here Tahno. You can drop the 'in love' act when the reporters aren't around." 

"I'm so disheartened that you think my obvious adoration for you is just for show," he mocked.

She gritted her teeth. What on earth did his fans see in him anyway? "If the Ferrets were to lose, which we won't, you can't possibly think I would go with you on that ridiculous, paparazzi fishing trip that you call a date."

Tahno scoffed. "When you lose, you won't be able to bear a city full of your adoring fans watch you go back on your word." Damn him, Korra thought, he was right. Obviously her team would have to win, so that the point would be moot. If only she could get the papers to reverse what they wrote, she thought futilely.

He continued. "And since you're still a novice with the press, let me give you some advice. No matter how much they love you now, the reporters won't write kindly about a celebrity who doesn't follow through on her promises, either." 

Korra felt her cheeks get hot. Suddenly she remembered the false quote in the paper. She burned in rage. "That thing all the papers are saying about me -- it was you! You planted that fake response!"

Tahno gave her a grin that, as far as Korra was concerned, served as a signed confession. "Don't know what you're talking about, babe. All I have planned is good, clean bending for my fans."

Korra lurched forward, her arms outstretched toward Tahno. Tahno leapt backwards and was saved by Bolin and Mako, who returned at the very moment that Korra would have throttled him. They grabbed either of her arms, holding her back. 

"Korra, no!" Bolin shouted over Korra raving at her opponent. "We gotta go out there in a minute!"

Tahno's teammates sauntered in together, witnessing the aftermath of the scene. "I see she's already hot and bothered for you, Tahno," Ming quipped and turned to Shaozu for a fistbump. Korra lunged forward again, halted again by her teammates.

Tahno blew a supremely sarcastic kiss to Korra before turning on his heel. "I'll see you after the match, toots. Looking forward to our date."

The three Wolfbats slung their helmets over their shoulders and turned away without another glance at Korra and her teammates. Ming and Shaozu fell into line behind Tahno and squared their shoulders as they crossed the threshold and strode into the packed arena. Korra could no longer see them, but she heard the announcer herald their arrival on the loudspeaker as the fans screamed wildly.

Bolin and Mako released her. She adjusted her uniform insouciantly and turned to look at them. Their concerned expressions did nothing to cool her temper. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment, and reopened them feeling more centered. More centered and ready to kick some Wolfbat ass.

"Look guys, that is just what I needed to get past those trash talking dingbats. I feel totally ready to shoot them straight into the drink."

The two of them looked at one another meaningfully, but Bolin said, "Hey, whatever it takes. Let's get out there."

The three of them had a quick team huddle -- "Go Ferrets!" -- and walked with purposeful strides into the arena.  
\---

"We're seconds from the end of the game folks, and what a game it's been! These teams have taken the competition down to the wire. In all my years of announcing, I've never seen such evenly matched teamson the court. But wait, the Ferrets are coordinating with a rare and difficult triple-pronged attack! The Wolfbats are responding, but too slow! Shaozu is at the edge, he's almost over, he's -- he's grabbed on to Ming and taking him into the drink with him! What a lucky break for the Ferrets! It's all up to Tahno now, he's dodging the attacks, he's slinging water whips when he can -- oh, no, the Ferrets are too much for him, they're concentrating their elements on him, to the left, to the right -- he's over the edge! And the match is over! All three Wolfbats have been slammed off the court within seconds of one another with a spectacular last minute upset by the ferocious Fire Ferrets!"

The game ending buzzer blared throughout the stadium. As if they were one person, the entire audience catapulted out of their seats and yelled victoriously or disappointedly, depending on which team they were rooting for.

Korra, Bolin and Mako jumped up and down, throwing their helmets off in celebration. They clapped one another on the back and embraced, flush with excitement.

Moments later, Tahno and his teammates stood before Korra and hers, dripping wet, having come up to the court straight out of the drink. All three of them looked to Korra as though they had swallowed too many sea prunes. She had never felt so smug in all her life. The whole thing -- the media circus, the public speculation about her love life, the brutal practices -- it had all been worth it to see Tahno's priceless expression of newfound humility. 

Korra took the microphone that the announcer offered her and the crowd went wild. When the noise finally died down she beamed. "What a great match. It feels amazing to be back here in the arena tonight. And I am happy to tell you all, without any hesitation, that the Wolfbats were playing by the book tonight. They are going to be an amazing team to watch this upcoming season -- after all, they almost beat the fearsome Fire Ferrets." At this, Korra sent a particularly scathing glare to Tahno. Tahno wasn't even looking at her. Korra continued, "I want to thank team captain Tahno for suggesting this exhibition game. As fans, you deserved to have us prove to you that the sport is back on track. I hereby declare that pro-bending is free of corruption for good!" At this, the audience clapped and hollered, and a particularly enthusiastic stadium employee rang the buzzer again.

"Congrats on a game well played, guys," she said, rubbing in her victory by thrusting her hand toward Tahno for him to shake, hoping that the gesture would all be too much for him. 

Tahno took her hand in his, but ever the crowd pleaser, dropped to one knee and and planted a kiss on the back of her hand. The fans roared in approval, with high-pitched screeches echoing throughout the space. He stood up and leaned forward, saying just loud enough for Korra to hear above the din, "If you're attempting to humiliate me, dear Avatar, you'll have to do better than that." 

It was then that Korra realized there had to be more to this -- as utterly conceited as Tahno was, he definitely wasn't the type to go into a competition without a back-up plan in case he lost the game and the date wager. And that back-up plan might even involve some seriously negative press for her, or her friends, or even Asami's company. She wasn't sure what he might try, but she wasn't going to let him play her or the people he cared about. She would do everything she could to disrupt his scheme, even if it meant overcoming her own negative feelings. She knew what she had to do. She took a deep breath and hoped she wouldn't regret her next move.

Korra continued, "Some of you may have heard that there was a little dare riding on the outcome of this game." The fans hushed, waiting to hear what she would say next. She caught Tahno's eye. He returned her gaze neutrally, probably mentally running through his options.

"While I can't say that Tahno, er, won my heart, he won my respect for playing honestly and fulfilling his promise to the fans." The audience was nearly silent now. "So...what kind of Avatar would I be if I didn't give people a second chance? Tahno, let's go on that date and see where it leads."

The crowd gasped collectively, then everyone started screaming at once. Bolin and Mako gaped at Korra.

Tahno stared at her, but recovered quickly with a broad, if strained, smile. He approached her and cupped his hands to his mouth, shouting above the noise, "You surprise me, Avatar. But sure, let's...see where this leads."

_______________

A/N: I am so excited for the next couple chapters! I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. The set up took longer than I expected, but I didn't want to rush something that didn't seem true to the characters. Even Korra's change of mind above felt a little forced, but I tried to make her think on her feet and realize that she had to move fast or let Tahno's scheming constantly get the best of her.

Truly appreciate all feedback, praise or criticism, that anyone wishes to provide.

Next chapter: Korra and Tahno go on a date. Things go a little differently than expected, for both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

The Solution to All Our Problems - Part IV

+

"Tahno seems like a high maintenance guy, but I bet he knows how to show a girl a good time." That’s what Asami had told Korra while yanking a brush through Korra’s thick hair to prepare her for the big fake date. Korra had turned scarlet; Asami had clarified that she didn't mean that kind of a good time (not specifically that kind, anyway), and had continued, "You know, maybe it's weird to say about this whole thing, but I hope you have fun tonight." Korra had never felt more uncomfortable or less likely to have fun in her entire life. 

The conversation had only occurred a few hours earlier, but it felt like since then she had inadvertently stumbled into the portal of some weird new world that neither the spirits nor humans had yet discovered. Korra couldn't think of any other way to explain how she was currently clutching a tiny, delicate purse in her battleworn hands, riding in the back of Asami's Satomobile limo to spend time with a man who tested her ability to remain civil in public. Asami had requested to 'help' Korra get ready, which to Korra felt as though Asami had declared her incapable of making herself presentable for such a paparazzi-filled occasion. Asami had insisted that Korra wear her hair down, and in spite of Korra's protests and she had applied a quick swish of lipstick. Oh well, at least the makeup was less than what Tahno would be wearing, she thought grimly. Her brassiere dug into her ribcage and made her itch; the garment served as an ever-present reminder of why she preferred to wear traditional formal attire that didn't require such underclothing instead of the fashionable metropolitan styles that did. Somehow Asami had managed to zip Korra into the blue, bead-infested dress that she was now sweating through, but Korra was pretty sure that the feat was accomplished more as a result of the horrific girdle, slip, and stocking combination that Asami had also forced her to wear. The only reason Korra hadn't outright refused those particular underthings was out of modesty; the dress had the shortest skirt she'd ever worn in public -- it went all the way up to her knees, for goodness sake! She couldn't even imagine what her parents would say if they saw how much leg she was revealing. At least the neckline was high enough for Korra to keep herself from feeling totally indecent. All of these things she might have been able to withstand but for the evil heels ('Oh please, you call those heels? I've seen old grandmas wear higher ones than those,' Asami had scoffed) that now squeezed her feet mercilessly. If Korra hadn't already had a major incentive to end the evening early, the outfit certainly provided one.

But the evening was only just beginning, of course. With every block the that her car passed, Korra's nervous energy intensified. Any moment now, they'd pull up to Chang's and the driver would open the door for her. Then she would have to step out into the open, where reporters and photographers would rush her. She'd probably have to jostle her way through just to get to the front door, where Tahno said he'd meet up with her. Some gentleman, she thought in annoyance, couldn't even pick up a girl for a date. Of course, Asami had pointed out that picking up Korra at her place required a boat or an air bison. Then Mako had laughed and Asami had smacked him playfully, and that was when Korra's stomach had started churning. It hadn't stopped, and now she was mere minutes away from her destination.

Too soon, her car pulled up to the restaurant. The driver hopped out at the same moment that the paparazzi surrounded the vehicle. She heard muffled flashbulbs and unintelligible chatter from the reporters for a few seconds. She took a deep breath, trying to extend the last few sane seconds she would have for the next several hours. Then the driver opened her door and several flashes blinded her. She tried to step out, but the high heel she was unaccustomed to wearing caught on the car's running rail and she felt herself falling over. Just as she was about to airbend a cushion to keep her from faceplanting on the sidewalk, a pair of arms caught her and dozens more flashes went off. Dimly Korra perceived several high pitched screams as she righted herself.

When Korra shook off the afterimages from the camera flashes a few moments later, she looked up to see which reporter had come to her rescue. To her unending shame, she saw Tahno's self-satisfied face gazing down at her, his arms still encircling her. She gasped and jumped back as he released her. He gave her a slight bow, then grinned at the crowd gathered around them. 

It was then that Korra realized that there were more than just reporters here -- there were dozens, maybe hundreds of fans, mostly girls, gathered on the sidewalk to cheer them on. They were held back by a velvet rope and several of Chang's meanest looking bouncers standing guard.

What had she gotten herself into?

"Avatar, I was hoping you'd let me embrace you, but I didn't expect to have the opportunity to do so this early in the evening," Tahno jested. Out of the corner of her eye, Korra noticed several reporters jotting down the quote in their notebooks. As utterly irritating as it was, Korra had to give him credit for having the press hanging on his every word. And dressed in his jet-black finery, he was definitely going to make all the "Best Dressed" lists this week too.

Tahno offered his arm in exaggerated gallantry. She stared at the limb for a moment as if he were trying to hand her a rotten fish, but managed to wiped the expression from her face when she supposed she didn't really have a choice but to take it. The gesture elicited more shrieks of approval behind her. At this point she didn't care. She would have proposed marriage to him if it had meant that they could get inside faster to escape the sheer insanity of the reporters and the fans. 

Tahno led her quickly up the steps to the entrance, waving off the press. Two strong-looking men dressed in tuxes opened the heavy red doors for them. She and Tahno stepped across the threshold. She glanced behind her to see the mob rushing forward. Then the doors slammed shut on the scene and on the noise. Now all she could hear was soft jazz music and the clink of silverware on fine china. The ritzy room and patrons alike dripped with gilded excess.

She glowered at Tahno and released his arm. "That was quite the performance out there. I could have taken care of myself, you know."

"I am happy to pummel you in the arena, but I don't make it a habit to let my dates fall on the ground. Even if they are tomboyish klutzes who can't get out of a Satomobile properly."

"Nice to see you too. Alright, let's get this over with."

Tahno furrowed his eyebrows in exasperation, and perhaps confusion at her comment. "Perhaps your memory is faulty. You are the one who agreed to this date when you would have been within the parameters of our wager to have refused."

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me," Korra muttered. She wondered how soon she could get her hands on a big drink.

+_______________________

They were seated in a luxurious booth that had a view of the rest of the dining room. The downside to this arrangement was that all the restaurant customers had a nice clear view of their table, dashing Korra's hopes for some privacy. The good news was that they were too far away from the other tables to have their conversation overheard. The waiter had already taken their orders; unfortunately, Korra hadn't heard of many of the dishes on the menu, so she had just pointed at one of the items and hoped she wouldn't be disappointed. The other patrons were working hard to appear as though they hadn't the slightest interest in Tahno and Korra, but Korra kept noticing people glance away just as she looked at them. She wondered how many of them had called in favors to get reservations for tonight.

Tahno had said something to her, but Korra had missed it while she was trying to catch somebody else staring at her. "What did you say?"

“I said, that dress is very stylish. My compliments to Miss Sato.” Tahno raised his crystal wine glass in salute.

Korra gritted her teeth. “Is it that obvious that she helped me pick this outfit?”

Tahno smirked. “Yes.”

Great, Korra thought. Even her media-chasing fake date thought Asami made a better girlfriend than her. She wondered if Mako had been as clueless as she was about how to dress and what to order when Asami had taken him here. She was pretty sure that Asami was classy enough not to comment on it, however.

Resigned to a lousy evening, Korra fiddled with her chopsticks, rolling them back and forth over the starchy tablecloth. She was glad that she had thwarted whatever plan Tahno must have had in store for her after she won the match, but she hadn't thought about how to act on the actual date. She had no idea what to do or say. She hoped that she could just fake her way through it and then Tahno would have all the press he wanted and he would leave her alone for good. She stole a sideways glance at Tahno, who looked as natural as could be in this hoity toity setting, and in no hurry to jumpstart the conversation. 

His silence got to her eventually. She had to say something instead of just sitting here feeling uncomfortable. "So, we're on this date." Real smooth, Korra, she thought.

"Yes, we are." Tahno idly twirled the stem of his wine glass between his thumb and forefinger, the burgundy liquid whirlpooling in the goblet. He did not offer any further commentary, not even a thinly veiled insult.

This wasn't working. She tried again. "What do people like you do on dates anyway?"

Tahno set his glass back on the table and met her eyes. "This may surprise you, but I may be the wrong person to ask. Dating isn't exactly something I do on a regular basis."

"What are you talking about? You date pretty women all the time."

Tahno raised an eyebrow. "'Dating' is a strong word to use for those, ah, trysts."

"Oh." Korra hesitated, willing herself not to appear scandalized by what Tahno implied. She decided to keep trying honesty. "Well, I've only had two boyfriends, so you still probably know more about the subject than I do."

He tilted his head, as if considering her statement. "You slept with both of your teammates? They're brothers, aren't they?"

Korra gaped. "No! Gross! I mean, not that Bolin is gross, but I didn't -- " She did not like the direction this was going. She felt her face getting hot as she rushed to explain, "I mean, Bolin and I went on one date, but we didn't 'date' date; uh, there was a guy down at the South Pole -- and for your information, 'dating' doesn't always mean 'sleeping' --"

Tahno laughed, and to her surprise, Korra couldn't detect even a hint of malice. "Sweetheart, you don't have to tell me any more. This is clearly awkward for you to discuss."

Humiliated, Korra sunk back into the cushions of the booth. She sighed in relief that she had managed to shut off the flow of personal information she hadn't meant to share. She took a sip of her wine to help her push past her discomfort.

Somehow the discussion seemed to shake Tahno out of his aloofness. He seemed to be warming up a bit and threw her a bone. "Well, you could ask me a question. You know, 'get to know each other,' that sort of thing."

Having finally recovered from her earlier embarrassment, her mind was blank. She didn't know what to say to him. "Um. You go first."

He gave a mildly patronizing look, but humored her. "I'm used to planning for all contingencies. I thought that you would try to get out of going on a date if you had lost, but I didn't expect you to ask for it after you won. So why are we here tonight?"

Tahno admitting to having miscalculated something? Korra started to get the feeling that she was in some strange alternate universe again. "Well, the whole reason I agreed to the match in the first place -- besides having the pleasure of beating you -- was to help my friends and the Republic City citizens. Asami's company is back on top. The pro-bending fans don't have to worry about every game being rigged. And the arena finally had a safe and fun event where nothing blew up."

"Interesting," Tahno said after a moment of contemplation. "That answer reflects a greater level of tactical thinking than I would have thought you capable of."

Korra pursed her lips at the slight, but she continued. "Beyond that, I just figured that you had totally invested yourself in this crazy scheme. I do believe that you thought you were going to win, but anybody as crafty as you must have come up with another plan in case you didn't, or in case I didn't accept your offer. I thought it would be worth it to throw a wrench in that plan, get everything that my friends and I needed, and see you writhe for a while now that you have to play this role a little longer." She crossed her arms in satisfaction.

Tahno chuckled, low and thoughtful. "I'm both insulted and impressed, Avatar."

A snooty-looking waiter brought their entrees to the table. "For the lady," he announced as he placed the plate in front of Korra. The chef had apparently decided that leaving the eyes on whatever seafaring animal had been sacrificed for this meal would improve the presentation of the dish. Korra wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Tahno seemed to be more pleased with his choice. He took a careful bite of his fish, savoring the flavors. "I believe it is your turn to ask me a question now." 

Anything to avoid eating this weird stuff, Korra thought. She grabbed her wine glass and took a generous gulp. "So, uh...why do you always wear eyeliner and do your hair all crazy like that?"

Tahno closed his eyes a moment. "I thought you might ask something like that."

"Really? Why?"

"You are clearly fascinated with my appearance. You've commented on it -- usually in a negative way -- nearly every time we've spoken."

Korra nearly choked on her wine. She stammered out, "Fascinated? I don't think --"

"It's fine, you don't need to be self-conscious. I'm certainly not." He took another bite of his dinner. "Maybe 'fascinated' is the wrong word. Confused. Intrigued. That better?"

"...Yeah. I've never met a man who does that kind of stuff to change his appearance, especially somebody who doesn't need to." Korra blushed when she realized that she accidentally said aloud that Tahno was attractive. Of course, just when the date was finally not sucking as much, she would have to ruin it by putting him on some massive ego trip.

The corner of Tahno's mouth twitched, but he didn't comment on Korra's slip. "When I started participating in regional pro-bending matches, I noticed that all the players tried to look tough and scary. But all those guys were offering the same garbage. 

"I found that by altering my look in the other direction -- stylish, glamorous, some might even say feminine -- I inspired a different kind of fear. And since I was better than everyone I competed against --" Korra coughed at this, and Tahno smiled, correcting, "that is, nearly everyone -- I got a reputation for looking effortless while destroying the other teams. A unique strategy that has largely paid off." 

He ran his hand through his hair, flipping his bang back and giving Korra a smoldering look. ''And it doesn't hurt that the girls go for it, too."

Korra couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh at this, even though she knew he wasn't joking. "Well, I just figured it was because you're vain."

Tahno grinned slyly. "Vanity and strategy are not mutually exclusive."

Korra snickered. She mused that Tahno could actually be pretty funny when his jests weren't directed at her. Maybe Asami was right that she would have a good time with Tahno after all. 

Then she looked down at her plate glumly. Perhaps she was declaring victory on the date a little early. Korra pushed some of the food around with a chopstick, hoping that it didn't look too obvious that she hadn't actually tasted any of it. She messed up the complicated design that the chef had drawn with the various sauces and checked to see if Tahno was having a similar problem. To her chagrin, Tahno obviously didn't feel the same way -- he had nearly finished his meal.

After another few moments of silence, Tahno asked, "You see those two at the booth behind me?" He jerked his head in the direction of a couple the next table over. Korra nodded. She could only see the back of the man's head, but she could the woman's face was visible. The woman glanced away when she noticed Korra paying attention to her. 

"RC Weekly reporters, both of them. Stop, don't stare at them," Tahno directed. Korra looked at Tahno with wide eyes. "They probably thought we wouldn't recognize them because they usually cover mover actors. They must have paid the maitre'd a hefty sum to get a table this close to us."

Korra hated being spied on; her first urge was to get up and confront them. But that probably would only cause them to write something even more outrageous about her. She hunched toward Tahno, speaking in a hushed voice, "What do we do?"

Again, eerily, the corner of Tahno's mouth twitched up. "Give them something to write about, obviously," he replied, and before Korra had the chance to process the words, he reached out and brushed her bangs out of her face. Tahno leaned in to her, very close, and put his arm around her, squeezing her bare shoulder. Korra could have sworn that she heard the sounds of hurried scribbling from the table with the reporters.

Korra was frozen in place. Tahno whispered huskily in her ear, "That ought to generate at least three days of speculative articles. You know, if you let me kiss you on the cheek right now, it would give us a week on the front pages. What do you say?"

Korra felt his breath on her ear and his warm arm around her shoulders. He drew a lazy circle on her shoulder. She smelled the wine he'd been drinking and his cologne, the same scent he'd worn the day of their match. She shook her head the slightest bit, still too shocked to reply.

Tahno smiled and moved his arm away, picking up his glass and taking another sip of wine. He leaned back and she shivered from the cool air that he left behind. "Avatar, you continue to surprise me. I was nearly certain that you would slap me and storm out at that suggestion. Thank you for not doing that, by the way."

Korra smiled wanly, her heart still thumping. What would she have done if he had taken the liberty of kissing her? 

"Although given how many times I've misread you, perhaps I should have expected you to grab my face and plant a wet smooch right on my mouth."

"I -- I think you're still misreading me if you think that's going to happen." She tried to reply jokingly, confidently, but the words came out a little too faint. She sighed, leaning back into the rich velvet cushions of her seat, feeling a little lightheaded. Dating was hard enough; fake dating seemed to be even tougher. Korra supposed the only thing to do was redirect Tahno. "These tabloid reporters are really something, aren’t they?"

Tahno looked at her a moment too long, almost as if he were sorry to give up the previous line of questioning. He flicked his hair out of his eyes. "I used to love them buzzing around. Made me feel important." She thought she heard his voice strain a bit at the admission.

"Don’t you still love it? Isn’t that why you came up with this gigantic lie?"

Tahno paused, considering her question. "Well, it was worth it to play in the arena again with the trust of my fans. And I've made more money in the past month than the previous six. But all this breathless coverage about my love life is starting to fray my nerves."

"Heh, tell me about it." Korra had been dealing with that problem even longer than Tahno had. In fact, one of the only good things that had come out of Tahno's "confession of love" was that the gossipmongers had stopped hounding Korra about her break up with Mako. 

Suddenly, an amusing thought occurred to Korra. "I bet you can’t hook up with any of your female fans anymore because they are all rooting for the two of us to get together."

Tahno’s mouth flattened into a thin line. “That hasn’t helped matters." Korra stifled a giggle. "But soon enough, you’ll tell the world that you aren’t interested, and the ladies will be lining up to help mend my broken heart.” He drummed his fingers on the table, gazing down as though he were thinking about something else.

Another awkward silence descended over them. Korra couldn't quite get the hang of conversing with Tahno. When she and Mako had been dating, things seemed more straightforward. They had a lot to talk about -- and a lot to disagree on. Maybe that was why they got into arguments all the time. Korra reminded herself that since this was a pretend date with Tahno, the whole situation wasn't really comparable.

"Are you not enjoying your food?" Tahno inquired, snapping Korra from her thoughts.

Korra looked morosely at the now cold fish before her. She twirled her chopstick on the edge of the plate. "It's really fancy," she said glumly. "I prefer simpler stuff."

Tahno's expression was unreadable. Then he signaled to the waiter and pulled a wad of Aangbucks from inside his jacket. “Look, I dragged you into this mess, and you didn't have to go out with me but you did anyway. I owe you one. Let me make it up to you.”

The statement piqued Korra's curiosity. “How would you do that?”

“Let’s shake these tabloid creeps and go get a meal that’s actually worth eating. What do you say?”

Korra wondered what he had in mind, but she doubted it could be any worse than this. And she knew for sure that she was done with the flashbulbs and the reporters asking her personal questions. “If we can stop by the car so I can ditch these ridiculous shoes and grab my boots, you’ve got a deal.”

+___________

Tahno had been on many dates during his years in Republic City, but after a while they had all begun to blend together. When he'd been the pro-bending champion title holder, there had been a parade of pretty faces, glittery dresses, jazz clubs, fancy food, and fancier booze. Of course he had also spent plenty of casual nights drinking at Narook's, but the girls he took there often complained that the place made their hair smelled like frying oil. The 'date' he was on with the Avatar seemed so different from those nights; for one thing, he wasn't actually trying to get into her pants. For another, she wasn't trying to suck up to him like the many girls whose names and faces he'd largely forgotten. So maybe he shouldn't have been so surprised that the Avatar agreed so enthusiastically to go back to the place they had first met for some cheap noodles.

The driver pulled up to the curb and the Avatar launched out of the car in excitement, not even waiting for the driver to step out and open the door for her. Tahno followed bemusedly.

"Oh no, the sign's off!" she groaned. "Don't tell me they're closed!"

"Don't worry, I've got an in with the owner," Tahno said, trying the handle on the front door. He pushed with his shoulder and held the door open for the Avatar, who bounded through happily. He made a mental note to remind Narook about locking up better for the evening. It wasn't as if they were in the ritziest part of town, and Tahno had heard rumors that the triads had been scrambling for new sources of income since they couldn't fix the pro-bending matches or run their gambling rings in the old locations anymore.

They found Narook hunched over the bar, tallying up the evening’s totals. “We’re closed!” he shouted without looking up.

“Even for a special guest?” Tahno asked.

Narook looked up with an expression that made it clear that he didn't think Tahno was very special. Then Narook noticed the Avatar and perked up considerably. “Avatar Korra! Or should I say, 'Reigning Champion' Avatar Korra? It’s an honor to have you here again! I'm a big fan, you know." He gestured proudly to the promotional poster for the Ferrets vs. Wolfbats exhibition match behind the bar. Pinned beside it was a clipping from the Times from the day after the game, with a shot of the announcer holding up the Avatar's hand to proclaim victory. Tahno pursed his lips in annoyance. So much for friendship, he thought grumpily.

The Avatar didn't seem to notice Tahno's mood shift. “Well I'm a big fan of yours too! You make the best noodles I've had since I left home!”

Narook beamed at the compliment. "Did you hear that, Tahno? The Avatar knows what she's talking about."

"Some people have lower standards than I do," Tahno muttered under his breath. He pulled out a beat-up bar stool for the Avatar to sit on, and he plopped onto the stool beside her. 

The Avatar grinned. "Please call me Korra. And that goes for you, too, pretty boy, I'm tired of all this 'Uh-vatar' stuff, got it?" she added for Tahno's benefit, poking fun at his accent. 

"Korra it is," he responded, a bit peevishly. 

Narook closed his accounting ledger and wiped his hands on a towel on his dingy apron. He shuffled around the big ice box behind the bar, clinking bottles around inside. "Pardon my mentioning this, Ava-- I mean, Korra, but you seem a bit dressed up to be in my humble establishment -- and I thought that your big date involved a little more, uh, glamour.”

Korra was still in her formal dress, but she'd pulled her hair back and had traded the heels for her regular boots. When Tahno had led her into Chang's, he'd been surprised by how well she had cleaned up. In fact, the word "knockout" had come to his mind in spite of his previous distaste for the girl. Now that she'd changed into her old beat-up boots, the effect wasn't quite the same, but he had still snuck an appraising look at her curvy backside while she was scrambling out of the car a few moments earlier. In any case, he was pleased that she was finally acting more at ease.

Narook slid three frosty glasses over and poured a frothy amber liquid out for them. He grabbed the pint nearest to him and made a toast. "To the lucky bastards who brewed this heavenly beer." Tahno and Korra dutifully raised their glasses and sipped.

"Wow, this stuff is great!" Korra exclaimed. "Where did it come from?"

Narook wiped the foam off his lip with the back of his hand. "The monks who live at the Western Air Temple these days --

"You mean the Air Acolytes."

"Yeah, them -- well, this beer is based on one that the Air Temple nomads kept closely guarded for thousands of years. Rumor has it that it helped bring them closer to the spirit world. The original recipe is lost, of course, but this one is pretty damn good too. I don't carry fancy booze here, but I've been saving this bottle for a special occasion."

Tahno took another sip, rolling the liquid across his tongue. He wondered how much of Narook's story about the beer was bullshit as he watched Korra eagerly take another gulp. It didn't really matter. The beer tasted so good that he didn't care if Narook's busboy was brewing it in his parents' storage closet.

Narook leaned an elbow on the counter. "So Korra, how is it that you ended up here?"

She grinned and rolled her eyes at Tahno. "You wouldn't believe the place Tahno took me. All the waiters had tiny little mustaches and snotty expressions, and all the food was super weird. There were photographers and reporters everywhere that were almost impossible to shake. And worst of all, I had to wear this ridiculous get-up." She swept her hand down her sparkly dress. 

Narook let out a strong belly laugh and reached over the bar, slapping Tahno on the shoulder and causing him to slosh his drink. "That sounds like my boy, always putting on airs. But I see he finally came to his senses and brought you here."

Tahno merely raised an eyebrow at this as he dabbed at the beer on his collar with his handkerchief. He glanced back at Korra, who seemed to be smiling almost fondly at him. "Narook, you're absolutely right. So, do you think I could have some of your famous noodles? I'm starving!”

“Anything for the woman who spent a whole evening in Tahno's insufferable presence and still has a smile on her face." Korra seemed to think this was absolutely hilarious, as she slapped her hand on her knee and doubled over laughing. Tahno supposed he was having a good time, but all these jokes at his expense were getting a little old.

Korra must have read his thoughts on his face, because she said as if to appease him, "Oh, he hasn't been so bad. At least not once he told me he'd take me here." Tahno found himself sitting up a little straighter at her comment in spite of himself.

Narook tipped his head toward Tahno. "And you, friend? Need some real food?"

Tahno shook his head. "Just kelp tea. I was a bit more appreciative of the first restaurant's fine dining experience than Korra was.”

Narook winked conspiratorially at Korra. "Don’t mind him. He thinks he's fancy because he's a celebrity now, but he was raised in a swamp." Narook ducked into the kitchen to cook the order.

Korra eyed Tahno curiously. “Foggy Swamp?” she asked. Tahno nodded. “Did you wear a banana-mangrove leaf on your head?” 

He responded a little crossly, “People there don’t dress like that anymore.” The stereotype was still annoyingly prevalent, here and around the globe, even though nowadays a guy could get almost everything in Foggy Swamp that he could get Republic City. Except newly-released movers and good Fire Nation food, anyway. He took a long sip of beer in an effort to cut off further discussion of the subject.

Korra chuckled. "Sorry, you probably get asked that all the time." Tahno grunted. "Still, if anybody could have pulled off that kind of outfit, it would have been you.” Korra smiled, then looked away shyly. 

Tahno was surprised she said something like that, but he kept his face deliberately neutral. Had she just -- flirted with him? Well, one good turn deserved another, he supposed. “That's an odd compliment but I'll take it. And even if you don't especially care for your attire, I will say that dress is very becoming on you.”

Korra blushed, clearly at a loss for what to say. Tahno enjoyed it. He wondered how far she would let him push it.

He didn't get to find out, because Narook ruined the moment by slapping two massive bowls of steaming noodles in front of them. 

Narook handed Korra a set of banged up chopsticks. "I cooked an extra batch for Mister Skin-and-Bones over there. Whether or not he'll appreciate it is a different story."

Korra smirked and looked back and forth between Narook and Tahno. Then without further discussion, she picked up her bowl and started shoveling noodles into her mouth.

Narook looked significantly at Tahno and tilted his head toward Korra, as if to say with his eyes, 'I like this one. Don't screw it up.'

Tahno returned the look with a glare that communicated, 'Mind your own business, old man,' and tucked into his own meal. Narook grunted and slumped over to the other end of the bar to polish more glasses.

For several minutes, only the sounds of satisfied slurping of noodles passed between the two of them. Finally, Tahno looked up to see how Korra was doing. He almost slapped his forehead.

"Are you done eating?" He asked ironically, considering that she had picked up the bowl and looked as though she were getting ready to lick the sauce out.

She smiled sheepishly and placed the bowl back on the table, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and stifling a burp. "I s'pose I am finished. So, what's next?"

Tahno was confused by the question. Post-paparazzi noodles was as far as he'd planned. He glanced back at Narook, who had been lingering at the other end of the bar, pointedly not looking in their direction. Tahno caught his eye. Narook looked up at the ceiling, then started whistling and slunk through the low doorway into the kitchen to leave the two benders alone. Subtle, Tahno thought sarcastically. 

Suddenly he remembered something that might be interesting to her. "Come on, let me show you something cool."

+________________

A/N: Didn't expect to have to break this into two chapters but it got a little longer than I expected. Next chapter: More date, plus post-date. I had lots of fun writing this chapter. One thing I had a hard time with was Tahno mentally referring to Korra as "the Avatar." I got tired of it, and I thought that they were getting to know one another, so it seemd natural that he'd start calling her "Korra" in his head once she gave him permission to do so out loud. Also, as much as I love the way Tahno says "Uh-vatar," I don't like writing it that way. So please just imagine him pronouncing it that way in his head. Kthx.


	5. Chapter 5

The Solution to All Our Problems - Pt V

By SharkAria

Korra rubbed her belly in satiety as she and Tahno headed out of Narook's together. After scarfing down a huge helping of her favorite food, she hoped they'd be walking to wherever Tahno wanted to take her. She held in another burp, hoping her companion hadn't noticed. "That's exactly what I needed. A big bowl of noodles and a nice frosty beer, what could be better?" She automatically reached out to pat Tahno's shoulder in appreciation, but caught herself before she actually touched him. 

Tahno stretched his arms behind his head and arched his back, staring up at the night sky. "Am I mistaken, or did hear a 'thank you' in there somewhere?" He asked nonchalantly.

Korra looked at him cock-eyed, then grinned. Feeling giddy from the beer and food and conversation, she decided to risk a playful knock against Tahno's arm. It wasn't like she was flirting or anything, but it couldn't hurt to try being friendly now that he was acting somewhat pleasant to be around. "I'm not sure I'd go that far -- I mean, Narook is the one who cooked everything and comped the meal --"

"Perhaps I was too optimistic in hoping for your gratitude. But I think you'll like where we're headed next." He nodded in the direction of the nearest intersection and pointed to a nondescript four or five story building on the corner that took up the whole block. 

Korra squinted. Maybe the glare from the streetlights was hiding something. "It just looks like apartments to me."

"It is -- actually, I live there --" Korra eyed at him suspiciously at this. He shot her an irritated glance. "Oh, relax. I'm not taking you to my place. But the building has an interesting feature."

As they got closer, Korra started to see what he meant. The roof appeared to be completely overgrown by tall trees that added at least three stories to its height. Once they crossed the street, she felt her chi points tingle unexpectedly. "Whoa." 

Tahno looked satisfied. "Finally, you're learning to stop doubting me."

From what she could feel, there had to be a good sized reservoir of water up on the roof. She couldn't quite picture what it was doing -- it felt as though it was flowing, swirling continuously, so it couldn't be a water tower or a pool, but wasn't it churning or roiling like she would expect from a big fountain. She hadn't felt anything quite like it before. "What is it?"

"You'll see." They stood before an archway set into the building facade. The faux columns on either side were adorned with modern, angular carvings of lilies and vines. "This way," Tahno directed, pointing into the vaulted hallway.

Korra peered into the entrance uncertainly. The passage was dark, but she could tell that it terminated outdoors again, as she could see moonlight cast a glow into some kind of courtyard. Well, here goes nothing, she thought to herself, and took a breath as she crossed the threshold. Tahno followed a few feet behind.

The hall opened into a tall circular patio that was enclosed on all sides but the doorway, although it was open to the sky as Korra had expected. The stone walls extended up to the full height of the building, and a narrow staircase and railing spiraled up to the roof. She could see the leaves of the trees above the top of the walls ringing the opening. In the center of the patio, a small round reflecting pool glistened. What was this place?

Korra searched Tahno's face for a clue, then coughed. "So, uh, we take the stairs, I guess?"

"What are you, an earthbender?" 

"Well...Yeah, I am..."

He rolled his eyes and vaulted over the stone lip into the reflecting pool. He turned around and held out his hand to her, gesturing for her to join him. She looked down at his hand, then up to the trees above, then down again to his face. She couldn't read anything other than mild impatience in his visage. Figuring that she'd already made the decision by accompanying him here in the first place, she took his hand in hers and stepped into the water.

Tahno let go of her hand and looked at her expectantly. "You can do this part yourself, I take it?" He began some familiar bending forms. Finally she understood and followed his lead. Together they created a water helix beneath their feet, which elevated them slowly up the center of the courtyard, but soon spun them up and over the edge of the enclosure and onto the roof. Korra landed a little rougher than she would have liked (that is, she overshot and flopped onto her stomach -- she blamed it on the drinks from earlier), but Tahno pulled her up with an arrogant little show of teeth and helped brushed her off. Korra hoped that the darkness covered her blush as he dusted her shoulders with his hands. That taken care of, she took in the view. She gasped, speechless. 

She found herself with Tahno in a garden that looked like the most beautiful version of every picture of Foggy Swamp that she'd ever seen.

Although Korra knew that the garden couldn't be more than a few hundred feet across, the trees were so thick that, but for the stone circle that opened back down into the courtyard behind her, she could have sworn that she was deep in an everglade forest. She could see the sky only through a single large break in the trees, a river of stars that cut out a jagged path through the inky black sillhouette of the banana-mangrove canopy. The garden buzzed with frog-crickets chirping to one another, blocking out any noise that would have come from the traffic several stories below them. 

A wide, murky stream curved around nearby and seemed to curl in on itself, eventually disappearing into the trees. Korra supposed that the building roof must had had some sort of complicated recirculation system that allowed the water to flow so slowly, which explained the confusing feedback she'd received earlier. Just about every patch of land up to the edge of the streambank was overgrown with exotic plants -- giant banana-mangrove trees that shot up into the sky; vinca-jasmine vines that whorled around tree trunks and exploded in fragrant white and purple blossoms; spongy moss that covered every nook and cranny where nothing else could grow. Korra detected a narrow dirt path thatched out of the wild vegetation, leading deeper into the garden. A gust of wind high above made the tree branches wave, causing the shadows to quiver and slide across the path. The effect reminded Korra of a water snake skimming across the surface of a pond.

"This garden extends over the roof of the whole building," Tahno broke the silence between them, his voice tinged with pride. 

"This place is really amazing," Korra breathed. She heard Tahno chuckle beside her, satisfied with her reaction. Had he been standing so close to her before? It must be her imagination, or the magical aura of the space. She looked up at him. "But I've never heard of anything like this in Republic City. Where are we?"

"Welcome to Tho Due Swamp Gardens. Your previous incarnation commissioned it."

Korra reached out to touch a flower on a nearby vine that reminded her of a pinwheel. She was entranced. "I never knew that the swamp was so beautiful."

Tahno scratched his head and looked away. "Well, it isn't, not really. This garden has all the best parts of Foggy Swamp -- the forest and water and shadows -- without the mosquito-hornets or the musty smell or my trashy cousins."

Korra chuckled and began strolling down the path. "So why did Aang build it?"

Tahno followed her. "Some say he wanted to honor the swamp waterbenders who fought with hhim during the attack on the Fire Nation, but I think it had more to do with politics."

Korra stopped in her tracks and turned around. She made a bitter face and stuck out her tongue. "What does a garden have to do with politics?" 

Tahno laughed, short and bitter, a jagged edge of cynicism that jarred Korra in the idyllic place. "Foggy Swamp families started migrating to Republic City as soon as Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko began building it. This section of the White Falls district is almost entirely owned by Swamp tribe immigrants. As a voting bloc with the Northern and Southern Water Tribe neighborhoods, they can wield a decent amount of influence in the city. I assume they got the garden in exchange for some policy of Aang's that they supported." Tahno tapped Korra's forearm. "You should probably know more about this stuff now that you've laid out all those goals for reconciling the spirit world with the human world," he chastised.

Korra processed the information wordlessly, unconsciously rubbing the place where Tahno had touched her. She still had so much to learn about people, much less spirits. She sighed, her euphoria from experiencing the garden draining away as they got onto this conversation subject. She hung her head miserably just thinking about it. "Politics is the worst part about this job. I can't get the hang of it." She stepped off the path and kneeled beside the stream, gazing into the water to see her wavering reflection.

Tahno brushed off a rock a few feet from Korra and sat down. "You've made your share of mistakes when it comes to the politicians," he agreed. "You're not much better with the media, although you're improving marginally."

It wasn't what Korra wanted to hear. A flame of anger flared up in her breast, but it sputtered as she struggled to mentally refute the point he made. "Gee, thanks," she muttered. She sat on the mossy grass and drew her knees up to her chest, turning so that Tahno couldn't see up her skirt.

They sat silently, Tahno gazing about the garden and Korra staring down into the stream. Once again, Korra couldn't understand what had gone wrong. Just when things were starting to get interesting again, he had to be an insulting jerk and shut down the all the fun. It had happened one too many times tonight. Korra figured it must be a signal that she needed to finish up this evening and go home.

Just as she was getting ready to stand up, a tiny glow shone in the corner of her eye. She turned see what it was.

"A butterfly spirit!" Korra exclaimed excitedly. The little being meandered through the air and alighted on the hem of Korra's dress. It rested, slowly pumping its neon wings, its body flickering.

"A butter-firefly, actually," Tahno corrected pleasantly. "He's been buzzing around you for a while." Tahno scooted off the rock and sat beside her to get a better look at the creature.

Korra lifted her head to respond to Tahno, but before she could say anything she glimpsed dozens, maybe hundreds of the tiny spirits floating through the air, glowing pink and green amongst the vines hanging down from the high tree branches. Her eyes widened in surprise and happiness. Another spirit landed on her knee, next to the first one.

"You must smell like a swamp lily to them," Tahno joked.

Korra wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. It didn't sound like one.

Tahno must have noted the expression on her face, because he said conciliatorily, "Swamp lilies have a very sweet scent, in case you were wondering." 

Korra nodded in appreciation for the confirmation. She broke eye contact with him and looked closely at the spirits that rested on her dress. Their wingspans weren't more than an inch or two across, but their translucent wings had intricate patterns that changed colors. Every so often, the spirits' bodies would light up with a bright white light, which eventually faded back into the colored neon glow. Korra couldn't remember seeing anything like them, not even when she had wandered through the spirit world. Then, as quickly as they had landed, the spirits flitted off of Korra. She sighed in disappointment.

Tahno cleared his throat. "These spirits weren't here in the garden before you opened the portals. Sometimes I could see one or two back home, on nights with a new moon. But now we have our own little colony here in the city, hundreds of miles from the nearest real swamp." He gazed up at the crevice of sky above them, as if weighing whether or not to say anything further. "Hey," he said, catching Korra's eye. "I'm glad you left the portals open. A lot of people were scared about it what would happen, and I wasn't sure it was a good idea either. But when I see how this place looks now, I know you made the right decision."

Korra felt flushed, as if something had pulled the release cord on a a tight knot deep in her abdomen. It might have been all the alcohol she had drunk over the course of the evening, or it might been her chi-points responding to the spiritual energy swirling around them. Or it might have been that Tahno's hand was now resting on hers, warm and inviting, and was slowly pulling her closer to him --

An unearthly squawk and a crash from above startled them and every other creature in their vicinity, and Korra and Tahno scrambled up in confusion. Fur and feathers rained down on them and two large creatures cannonballed into the stream, sending roostertail splashes of murky water up in every direction, soaking the unfortunate humans who failed to get out of the way in time. The animals chased each other out of the water and up the opposite embankment, screeching through the underbrush. The furor faded, and the frog-crickets, convinced it was safe again, resumed chirping.

"What the hell was that?!" Korra screamed indignantly, hopping up and wiping the water off her face. Her heart still thumped inside her chest from the shock, and perhaps from wondering what might have happened next if she and Tahno hadn't been interrupted.

Tahno appeared as sodden and undignified as Korra felt. "Ah, well, some of my countrymen thought that the garden wasn't 'swampy' enough, so they reintroduced the possum chicken here, forgetting how territorial they can can be," he explained. 

Tahno stood up and bent the water off himself, then helped Korra stand up and whipped the water off her as well. Now that he was dry, his bangs poofed out in weird directions and his eyeliner dripped down one of his cheeks, reminding Korra of a sad clown. Korra felt her hair and realized, embarrassed, that she couldn't be looking much better than he did at this point.

Tahno blew the bangs out of his face, which only poofed them up into a bigger, messier pompadour. He clenched his jaw, clearly annoyed. "I think we better call it a night. Let me walk you back to your car."

"Yeah, we better get home before the paparazzi take pictures of us looking like this," Korra groused.

Without further conversation, they retraced their steps along the path and back to the circular garden entrance, then bent the reflecting pool water to take them back down to the ground floor. As they walked down the dark hallway and back onto the street, Korra struggled to find something to say. Tahno seemed uninterested in filling the silence.

They arrived at the limousine, and Korra could see that her driver had slumped down in his seat, catching a few winks of sleep while he waited for her. Tahno finally spoke, quietly, and Korra strained to hear. "I wasn’t lying on the radio when I said that you changed my mind about using my bending honestly. But nobody was going to believe me until you helped me prove it."

In spite of her plans to slink out of here without having to look Tahno in the eye for the rest of the evening, Korra couldn't help but stare at him after he made the admission. She wasn't sure how to respond, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "Glad to hear that you were only lying about the part where you said you were in love with me." 

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she wished she could take them back. Here he was, finally being honest and non-sarcastic with her, and she had to throw it back in his face with a mean joke? She considered bending a hole in the ground to swallow her up so she wouldn't have to face her embarrassment.

Tahno scrutinized Korra's face, making Korra shift uncomfortably. “I may have exaggerated my 'feelings,'" he shrugged, exchanging his own lame joke with hers.

Korra bit her lip, the corners of her mouth turning up. She didn't trust herself to say anything else. She spun around toward the car and tried the door handle.

"But I have enjoyed our evening together.” 

It wasn't what Korra thought he would say, now or ever about her. Korra looked over her shoulder and saw him smirking at her, his crazy hair flipping around in the light breeze. He slouched where he stood, his wrinkled collar turned up and and his hands in the pockets of his dirty dress pants. Somewhere between the garden and the car, the eyeliner tear on his cheek had gotten smudged across the entire side of his face. In spite of it, he managed to appear just as confident as ever.

“So have I,” she replied. On a whim, she winked at him and smiled, then yanked open the car door and hopped inside, her cheeks burning. The driver woke up and started the car, and as they pulled away from the curb, she willed herself not to look out the window to see how Tahno had responded. But after a few moments she couldn't resist. She hoped the glare from the streetlights on the glass would conceal her looking back at him. But when she turned around, she saw him tilt his chin up in swaggering acknowledgement and lift his hand in a single, casual, cocky wave. Damn him.

 

\-----

A/N: Was going to include this with a bigger update, but...I didn't want to. Next chapter: Korra and Tahno try to sort out what that was all about. And somebody from the triads might have a thing or two to say too.


	6. Chapter 6

The Solution to All Our Problems - Pt VI

By SharkAria

Note: This chapter has some salty language. And some fun parts that were tough to write but that I hope you will enjoy.

\------------

RC Weekly Special Report: Wolfbat Team Captain Tahno and Avatar Korra Get Cozy at Chang's

Faithful readers of RC Weekly know that this paper is the number one source for the latest information on the Avatar and her not-so-secret admirer, Tahno of White Falls Wolfbat fame--and don't let our competition publication, the Republic City Enquirer, tell you otherwise! Thanks to our top-notch connections with the closest celeb sources, we have the exclusive scoop for you on the first (and, we hope not last!) date between our favorite Fire Ferret and the well-loved Wolfbat!

First things first. Can we get a “Wowza!” for the dress that the Avatar wore? If she hadn’t already knocked Tahno’s socks off in the arena, that shimmery number she sported must have done just the trick. We anticipate a lot of sparkly little blue dresses flying off the racks at the every chic department store this spring. Tahno, no slouch when it comes to fashion either, looked as cool and composed as ever in his signature all-black attire, although doubtless his heart was racing the whole time. The pair made one "haute" couple!

The two famous benders got friendly over drinks, but did any real sparks fly? An anonymous restaurant patron had this to say: "Tahno never took his eyes off Avatar Korra, and she seemed to warm up to him during dinner. By the end of their meal, they were laughing at each other's jokes and cuddling in their booth." Just goes to show that there's nothing like a little wine and fancy food to break the ice between two skilled waterbenders.

But the pair managed to give even our veteran reporters the slip when they snuck out of Chang's before dessert arrived. Where did they run off? Were they heading someplace where they could have more "privacy," or was the Avatar trying to ditch her erstwhile companion? Will we see them together in public again? Stay subscribed to RC Weekly for full coverage of what we hope will become Rep City's newest star couple (and don't believe a word reported by those second-rate limo chasers at the Enquirer)! - RCW

________

Korra blew the hair out of her face in annoyance and uttered a curse under her breath. She had been trying to meditate on the Eastern cliffs of the island, where the wind blew in from the bay and the surf crashed far below her, in a mostly unsuccessful effort to clear her head of confusing thoughts about Tahno and the previous evening. Unfortunately for her plans, Ikki had trundled over from the temple in breathless excitement, the latest copy of RC Weekly fluttering in her hands, and had insisted that Korra listen as she read aloud every last word of the article. 

When Ikki finished, Korra admonished, "You shouldn't even have that paper. Your mom will make me scrub the bathroom floors for a month if she finds out I didn't take it away from you when you showed it to me." 

Ikki grinned. "Then we better not let Mom find out." She went on to tell Korra all about how the date with Tahno had made the front pages of all the tabloids. Korra had stayed away from reading the various accounts, but apparently Ikki had been unable to resist swiping the newspapers from the breakfast table where one of the White Lotus guards had left them. 

The response from the media wasn't exactly what Korra had been expecting. She had assumed that Tahno would call up a dozen reporters to start a bidding war for exclusive interviews, but according to Ikki he hadn't been quoted anywhere. He must have purposely stayed away from giving them anything, although Korra couldn't figure out why. There had to be some strategy, but she didn't know what it was.

Ikki snapped Korra out of her thoughts by assaulting her with a barrage of questions. "Was Tahno as handsome as they said? Where did he take you after the restaurant? Did you kiss him?"

Korra turned red. She tried to redirect the topic of conversation. "Where's your mom? Don't you have something better to do than bug me about Tahno?"

Ikki interpreted the non-response as a guilty plea. She covered her mouth with her hands and gasped, wide-eyed. "You DID kiss him! Was it slimy? Did he put his tongue in your mouth?"

Korra stared at Ikki in astonishment. "Hush! Do you want somebody else to hear you?" She looked around to make sure no one else was nearby. "Sheesh, no, I didn't kiss him. We just went to a noodle place and a little garden. Then I went home. No kissing," she repeated for good measure. 

But would there have been some kissing, if not for the ill-timed territorial feud between swamp birds? Korra wondered and couldn't decide whether she preferred the answer to be yes or no. 

It wasn't as though Tahno actually thought of her romantically; he had admitted as much several times during their date. And even if he had changed his mind over the course of the evening, she obviously would have needed to remind Tahno that she didn't like him like that. She was just engaging in a little harmless flirting, just as he must have been. Her friends couldn't expect her to get over Mako if she didn't practice hanging out with new guys, after all.Right?

Even as her thought formed, it was countered by another mental voice urging her to stop lying to herself -- she couldn't take back that impromptu wink she'd given him any more than she could explain why she winked at him in the first place. 

She'd had a night to sleep on the whole experience, but all morning she had careened along a roller coaster of emotions. One minute she felt excited and confused by how much fun the evening had turned out to be; the next, she felt irritated with herself, certain that she'd just fallen under the spell of an experienced carouser. Tahno had probably taken a dozen girls on the exact same outing, and he'd probably even used some of the same lines on her that he'd honed over drinks with pretty celebrity chasers. Leaning in to share a kiss with a girl under the stars was probably a reflex for a guy like him.

Korra emerged from her thoughts to see Ikki cocking an eyebrow in confusion. "Tahno took you to a garden? Did you...pick vegetables?"

Korra couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of her and Tahno gazing deeply into one another's eyes over a row of cucumber peppers. "Er - not exactly."

Before Korra could explain further to Ikki, she was interrupted by Pema, who called out to her from the path below. Ikki hurriedly stuffed her copy of RC Weekly into the back of her waistband before her mother came close enough to see the contraband. 

Pema was breathing hard, having hiked up the hill in a hurry. "Korra, you have a phone call." She wiped her brow with the back of her hand. "Your friend from last night."

Korra blanched. Ikki squealed. "He wants to ask you out again!" 

Korra felt breathless without having so much as gotten up from her meditation pose. She couldn't deny the part of her that hoped Ikki was right.

Pema straightened up and stretched her back, appraising her daughter out of the corner of her eye. "Ikki, what are you hiding?"

Korra decided to head back to the house before she could get implicated in the scene unfolding. "Uh, I better take the call. See you later, Ikki," she waved, then started up an air ball to zoom away as quickly as she could.

\------

When Korra made it to the kitchen, she found Meelo happily chattering away on the phone. "Korra is not as good at burping as I am," he surmised, unconsciously scratching his rear end. "But she can make the loudest armpit farts of anybody I've ever --"

Korra gasped and snatched the earpiece from the boy. "Give me that!" She commanded, her face hot with embarrassment. Meelo skittered down the hallway with a grin on his face. Korra held up the phone to speak. "Um, sorry about that."

Tahno's voice, slick as ever, seeped out. "Your friend was telling me about your many talents." Korra thought she detected a muffled snicker on the other end.

"Kids make up the craziest stuff," she covered lamely. Hoping Tahno wouldn't pursue the subject further, she cleared her throat. "So, you called me. What's up?"

"Straightforward as ever, I see," he noted. "I wanted to say thank you. After all the coverage about our date, Cabbage Corp wired over a sizeable advance this morning."

"Hmm, must be nice," Korra muttered, disappointed even though she had told herself not to get her hopes up. She shouldn't have been surprised that Tahno would only want to let her know that he still had the upper hand in spite of his loss in the arena. He must not have had a second thought about the pleasant aspects of their evening together, even though she'd been thinking about him all day. Suddenly feeling very impatient with him, she groused, "I know you might find this hard to believe, but I actually have better things to do than listen to you brag."

She heard him sigh. "That's not why I called." He paused, and Korra swallowed nervously waiting for whatever was coming next. "Listen -- I've reflected on the time we spent together last night, and I've come to the conclusion that we could benefit one another further."

Of course that was why he was calling. Korra rolled her eyes, even though Tahno obviously couldn't see her exasperation. Still, she might as well hear him out. "How's that exactly?"

"You admitted that you're still learning the ropes for handling the media and managing political interests. I can help you with those things."

Korra stifled a bitter laugh. She leaned over the counter, catching her distorted reflection in the surface of a well-scrubbed pot. "That's rich, coming from the guy who had to make up a bunch of lies just to get back in the spotlight."

"It worked, didn't it?"

Korra looped the phone cord around her fingers, considering the offer in spite of her better judgement. He had a point, but she didn't want to start taking actions that were as ethically questionable as those he had taken to get back into his fans' good graces. And no matter how much fun she might have had the previous night, she wasn't about to accept any help from Tahno without knowing his angle. "I'm not interested in operating that way." 

"I wasn't exactly an upstanding citizen when I fixed the pro-bending matches for the triads, but I became well-versed in our city's power structures during that time in my life." He snorted into the mouthpiece. "You might as well use some of the knowledge I gained. Otherwise you'll keep embarrassing yourself with your naivete."

Anger sizzled in Korra's breast like a drop of cold oil splashing onto a hot skillet. She didn't appreciate being lectured by a former cheater, no matter how repentant he seemed now. "I don't see how that's worse than being embarrassed by all the false articles about you and me," she spat. She fought the impulse to slam the receiver onto the hook. She had already wasted too much time on Tahno; it was better to cut things off before her heart tried to lead her on a path that she knew she shouldn't take. "I should go." 

"Korra, wait," he said, a kernel of something -- vulnerability? -- ricocheting in the tone of his voice. She heard him let out a breath. "Given our shared past, I understand your hesitation to trust me. But be smart about this. You know that I have plenty to teach you. And I thought that maybe after last night, you'd have a more...well-rounded opinion of me."

Korra cringed inwardly. She recalled how honest he'd been discussing the spirit world with her; how genuine his smile had seemed in the moonlight; how warm his hand had felt against hers. She shrugged off the memory, guarding her heart against what she was sure was another round of Tahno's game of manipulation. "I know how you do things. Whatever help you could provide me, you'll want something in exchange."

He said nothing for a few moments; all Korra heard was the faint buzz of the connection. Then he spoke, cool confidence having returned to his demeanor. "All I'd ask from you is to make a few more public appearances with me. It's important to me that my fans think I'm trustworthy, and your opinion carries a lot of weight in the pro-bending world. And any accompanying publicity you get me won't hurt my sponsorships, either."

Korra bit her lip, weighing whether she thought his explanation sounded truthful. After a moment, she decided that it didn't matter. The truth was that she wasn't going to get him out of her head until she saw him again anyway. "Let's start with one more date. I'll meet you at Dragon Lounge for tea after sunset. And by the way, rich guy, you're paying."

"It's a deal. And Korra --"

"Yeah?"

"Believe it or not, I do want to help you. See you tonight." 

Korra heard a click. He'd hung up before she'd had the chance to respond. "He always has to have the last word," she complained to the empty room, then replaced the earpiece and hurried to her room to get ready for the evening.

\-----------------------

Tahno hung up the phone guiltily. He rubbed his eyes and swept his hair back from his face, then took a seat on the corner of his bed where he'd neatly laid out his clothes for the afternoon practice with Ming and Shaozu. He wondered if Korra organized her things as carefully as he did. He couldn't imagine it. Besides being impulsive and hot-headed, she still didn't seem self-sufficient when it came to basic life skills. After all, she had spent her childhood on a compound where someone else had been tasked with keeping her clothed and fed. Now that she was in the city, he supposed that her quarters on Air Temple Island -- which were probably three times the size of his tiny studio flat -- were constantly in shambles. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Councilman Tenzin, who was famous for being an uptight rule-follower, running around and picking up after her.

This has to stop, he thought to himself as he got dressed. He'd been in a reverie all morning as the image of Korra winking at him floated through his head. It was ridiculous and pathetic. It got so bad that he'd had to think up an excuse to call her and invite her out again.

Fortunately, the excuse had been a good one. It was absolutely true that Korra needed guidance in dealing with politicians and the media. And since she was always hanging out with hyper-positive idealists, she couldn't possibly have a real sense of the seedy underbelly of the city; he would definitely be able to help her out there. Finally, there was no doubt that he'd benefit financially and socially from being seen again with Korra a mere day after their first big date. 

But these benefits were tangential to his undeniable budding interest in Korra. Tahno had to admit that genuine camraderie had developed between the two of them over the course of the previous evening. He had first begun to feel it when Korra had distracted the press corps by surreptitiously bursting several fire hydrants, which soaked most of the reporters waiting on the sidewalk outside of the restaurant. As the two of them had slipped unnoticed over to the waiting limo, Korra had explained gleefully how she knew a thing or two about sneaking out of places. The glint of mischief in her eye had been the first hint to him that she wasn't just a tedious do-gooder.

From her hearty enjoyment of Narook's noodles to her lack of patience with her fancy attire, Korra had proven to be an entirely different sort of female companion than he was used to. Perhaps after the way the evening had been going, he had subconciously wanted to see how she'd react to Tho Due Garden, a place that he considered special. At that point, the visit had turned into a test that he realized he'd wanted her to pass. 

A decent number of girls had come to his apartment in the past, but even though it was just a few floors above his studio, he had never brought anyone besides visiting family members to the rooftop. Even Cleo, the mover star with whom he'd had the closest thing that resembled a relationship, had never wanted to see the garden. "I tolerate the fact that you come from the swamp. Don't ask me to celebrate it," she'd said when he'd suggested that they check it out. In retrospect, he should have taken that comment as a sign of their spectacular incompatibility.

Korra, though, affected him strangely, causing him to make incomprehensible decisions. Although he usually mapped out every move in advance, he had kneeled beside her and taken her hand on a whim. He'd intended a simple gesture of appreciation to let her know how important he thought it was to keep the spirit portals open. But then she had leaned in close to him, as if she had interpreted the touch romantically -- or had he been the one who had leaned forward first? She had looked striking in the moonlight, after all, with her hair framing her face and her skin glowing and her small confused smile --

Tahno shook his head, as if the motion would erase the thoughts. He'd spent time with more glamorous and experienced women than her. Korra had served her purpose in getting him back in the public eye; he didn't need anything else from her. But that didn't stop him from wanting to see her again. 

Normally, Tahno prided himself on maintaining a tight leash on his emotions and maximizing his ability to strategize, but his skill seemed to be unravel as he thought about Korra. Even at his lowest point, after Amon had taken his bending, he'd used his cunning to stay afloat. It disturbed him that one night with Korra -- when they hadn't so much as kissed! -- was threatening to upend his laserlike self-focus. The only tactical move he could come up with now was to see her again to figure out why he she was affecting him this way.

He whipped some water into a canteen with a splash and twisted the lid on more forcefully than necessary, then tossed the canteen and some street clothes into his bending practice bag and snapped the flap shut. A strenuous workout with his teammates was just what he needed to distract him from thinking about his upcoming appointment with Korra.

\------

Tahno had toyed with the idea of giving a tip-off to one of the reporters where he and Korra would be spending their second evening together, but ultimately he had decided against it. Korra was clearly more comfortable when she wasn't under the scrutiny of the media. Besides, news of their second date would get leaked by some nosy waitress or lounge patron without his intervention. An eye-witness account of a secret meeting between he and Korra would titillate plenty of tabloid readers. 

Dragon Lounge was a new outdoor club situated in a lush, hillside neighborhood populated with young entrepreneurs and artists living in fancy apartment buildings with expensive views of Yue Bay. Although the Lounge was popular, it wasn't Tahno's favorite hangout spot. He didn't care for the sweetened herbal teas that the place specialized in, nor did he like the hokey bamboo torches that they used for lighting. And while he enjoyed the exclusivity of the private patios that the lounge offered, he hated how the exotic plants used for decor attracted bugs. He hoped that he could convince Korra to go somewhere else after a drink or two. Tahno purposely arrived a few minutes late.

A golden-eyed hostess in a high-collared red dress greeted him at the entrance. "Team captain Tahno. All alone this evening?" She raised a painted eyebrow invitingly. "Or perhaps you're waiting for a friend -- I can seat you in one of the VIP sections now if you tell me who I should be watching for."

Tahno covered his offputtedness about the place and gave the hostess a devastating smile. Even though he knew better, he had a gift for the dramatic that he couldn't resist using whenever the opportunity presented itself. "My companion's identity is a secret. I was hoping you'd let me take a look around by myself to see if she's arrived incognito."

The hostess glanced around to make sure no one else was listening and leaned over the desk, whispering excitedly. "Is it the Avatar? Are you two really seeing one another like the papers say?"

He lifted a finger to his lips. "Please keep it quiet."

The hostess giggled giddily and practically pranced up and down. "Absolutely!" She squealed. Tahno winced. "Sorry," she mouthed, and gestured for Tahno to take a stroll through the place.

He expected to find Korra flopped on one of the laquered chaises in the main seating area, but she was nowhere to be seen. The floor was crowded, with trendily-dressed patrons gathered around sunken fire pits, sipping teas and chatting in pairs and small groups. A Satomobile-sized aquarium was built into the wall behind the tea bar; in it colorful fish and the occasional miniature squid spirit floated langorously. A southern Fire Nation band was booked for the evening, playing what sounded like a continuous loop of booming bass percussion (and, in Tahno's opinion, was performing a bit too loud for comfortable conversation). Huge tropical plants and tea bushes grew in wide garden beds around the outdoor room, creating a thick organic wall through which a few glassy-winged beetles flitted. To Tahno's chagrin, the fragrance from the plants' plate-sized flowers couldn't entirely mask the scent of kerosene from the miniature torches. He wrinkled his nose in irritation, starting to wonder if he'd been stood up.

He set off on one of the small stone pathways that led to the private patios when suddenly an arm shot out from the bushes and dragged him deep into the wall of foliage. "What the--" he sputtered before a small, strong hand was clapped over his mouth. 

"It's me, stay quiet," Korra's voice directed from behind him. Tahno nodded his head affirmatively. She spun him around and let go of him. Although the leaves surrounding them blocked most of the light, Tahno could see enough to assess that her eyes looked a little wild and her clothes a bit mussed, as if she'd been hiding for a while.

Ever the master of understatement, Tahno commented bemusedly, "Most people come here to drink the tea, not to skulk around in the bushes."

"Keep your voice down!" She whispered through her teeth.

"Nobody can hear us. That sorry excuse for a band will be banging away on those drums for hours."

"Still," she said, then glanced distractedly behind her through a break in the leaves. She turned around, clearly spying on someone on the lounge's main floor.

Tahno leaned over her shoulder and peered through the opening in the bushes. Through it, he could clearly view Korra's firebending ex-boyfriend playfully nuzzling the neck of the Sato heiress in a secluded corner. He looked down at the side of Korra's face. Her expression was unreadable. "Oh. Did you know they are --"

"Of course," she cut him off. "They are two of my best friends." She shifted her weight to her heels, unintentionally leaning back back against him slightest bit. She seemed too preoccupied to realize it, however.

Tahno exhaled slowly so as not to draw attention to the contact between them. He was certain that she'd bolt if she noticed how close they were. "If you're such great friends, why are you hiding from them?"

"It's still...weird. When we all hang out, they both want to be considerate of my feelings, so they don't act like they are together again even though everyone knows they are. It's really uncomfortable and annoying." She stood on tiptoe to get a better view. The firelight from the torches flickered in her eyes, even as the rest of her face remained shrouded in cool darkness.

Was she still holding out hope that the firebender would come back to her? Perhaps she didn't want him to see her in public with another man -- especially not a guy like Tahno. Jealousy thrummed through Tahno's heart. "You're still interested in him," Tahno stated, rather than questioned. 

She sighed and shook her head, her ponytail brushing Tahno's cheek. He caught a whiff of incense from the Air Temple, a sharp note of charcoal and herbs over the cloying sweetness from the surrounding flowers. "It's not that. I know Mako and I are wrong for each other. It's just -- he went back to Asami, who is this totally amazing person. And here I am by myself." She turned around to face Tahno, then backed up slightly when she realized that he'd been standing right behind her. She looked down quickly, appearing embarrassed.

If ever there were an opening with Korra, this was it. Tahno shook off any lingering doubts in his mind ran a single finger from her shoulder down to the back of her hand. Korra looked up into his eyes. Their significant height difference was magnified now that he loomed over her. He took her hand in his, grazing the inside of her wrist with his fingernail. "Maybe you should focus on someone new."

Korra's eyes flicked down to Tahno's mouth. Her nostrils flared as she seemed to contemplate his closeness. 

"Maybe I should," Korra breathed. They were standing as near to one another as they had been when he'd first challenged her at Narook's, but this time he was touching her and she wasn't snarling at him. She swayed forward, shifting her weight slightly forward. His bangs brushed against her forehead. "Got someone in mind?"

The corner of Tahno's mouth twitched. He squeezed her fingers with his. "I heard there's a pro-bending star who's got his eye on you." 

Korra looked down at their entwined hands, then back up to his mouth. She blew his bangs off her face; returned his mischievious smile. "Yeah, but he's kind of a dick."

"And yet you still showed up."

Korra apparently reached her capacity for coyness. "Stop talking and kiss me."

Tahno complied.

\-------

At this point, Korra wasn't really interested in having a conversation with Tahno, but she couldn't disagree with him when he came up for air long enough to suggest that they leave the lounge lest they be discovered making out in the bushes.

They'd made it about a block before she'd pulled him onto a side street and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him enthusiastically. He responded with equal vigor, pressing her up against the wall of an apartment building. Their closeness helped, but did not totally succeed, in quashing the warnings that swirled through her head. She arched her back to put even more of her body in contact with his, as if to squeeze out any space where her questions about what they were doing could slip through. 

Tahno nipped the sensitive skin below her ear. "Damn," he whispered into her neck. "This sure beats a dry discussion about politics."

Korra started a chuckle that turned into a gasp as he dragged his tongue down to her collarbone. "Well, you are sort of teaching me something," she replied.

He abandoned her collarbone to bite her earlobe gently. "Oh, you don't even know how much you can learn from me, tough girl," he breathed.

Korra's eyeroll response to his brag was reflexive. "You are so predictable."

"You think so?" He skated his hand from her waist down to cop a feel of her behind.

The move was more than Korra was ready for. She gave him a dirty warning look. "Don't push it, pretty boy."

Tahno smirked, but moved his hand back up to her waist. "I remember that expression from the day you gave me back my bending. Didn't think I would have the chance to see it this close-up." He kissed her again, which Korra returned reluctantly.

Something about Tahno's comment dislodged a question from Korra's mind that she could no longer push back. She leaned her forehead against his, wishing she didn't have to voice the concern. With a hint of regret, she asked, "How do I know this isn't just more of the same old crap from you?"

He rubbed the tip of his nose against hers. "If I was doing this for the publicity, I'd be making out with you in the lounge, not in a back alley."

Korra couldn't meet his eyes. "Look -- I'm -- I'm interested in seeing where this goes, but I want to know this isn't just for more press."

Tahno grazed his thumb against her cheek and leaned down to catch her eye. She looked up at him hopefully. "Check the tabloids tomorrow. I promise that there won't be a word of this in any of them."

She smiled at him bashfully. "Okay. It's a deal." She closed her eyes and leaned in for another kiss.

\----------

Tahno whistled as he walked the length of the hallway to his apartment's front door. He unlocked the door and swung it open, stepping inside the room jauntily. He spun around kicked the door shut with a flourish and tossed his keys onto the bookshelf in a single flued motion, then checked his reflection in a small mirror hung next to the entryway. Moving his collar aside, he flushed with an immense sense of pride as he viewed the numerous hickeys that Korra had left from his jawline to his clavicle. "Good going, team captain," he congratulated his reflection.

After another hour of kissing in the alley, Korra had reluctantly admitted that she needed to return to the island. Tahno had walked her to the dock, convincing her to call him the next day to make plans to see one another again. He pondered inviting her to come visit a Wolfbats practice later in the week. He certainly looked irresistible in his bending uniform, and maybe he could convince her to help him clean up afterwards --

The phone rang. Perhaps Korra was even more eager than he was to make plans? He took the three steps to the end table where the phone was and grabbed the unit. "Miss me already?" He asked.

A gravelly male voice responded. "We've been missing you for months."

Tahno's stomach dropped at the sound of the voice he hadn't heard in months. He felt as though he'd been standing in an elevator whose cord had snapped five floors up. His tongue went dry and papery, and he had to swallow and lick his lips before he could respond. "Shin, it's been a while," he replied, hoping the background buzz covered the sudden hoarseness he couldn't fully control.

There was some shuffling on the other end, then a long puff of air. Apparently a few months in the clink hadn't broken Shady Shin of his smoking habit. "You changed your number," Shin stated flatly.

Tahno gathered his wits about him before he spoke again. "That doesn't stop the triads from finding people who they're looking for."

"Always a smartass," Shin chuckled, a raspy sound that reminded Tahno of steel wool scraping against the bottom of a rusted pan. "I thought you would look me up after your famous little friend restored your bending, but I guess I was hoping for too much." He coughed into the mouthpiece. 

Tahno shuddered, but at least he was ready for this part. Having been fearful of just such a phone call, he had developed and practiced a set of responses to remove suspicion from himself. Above all else, Shin couldn't find out that Tahno had ratted him out as one of the gambling ring organizers. Tahno been thorough in covering his tracks by working only with cops he knew to be trustworthy, but that didn't mean Shin couldn't figure things out if Tahno slipped up even a little. Tahno modulated his voice to sound as casual as possible. "It's a miracle that I managed to get back in arena at all. Thought I'd lay low for a while in case the guy who snitched you out was still around."

"Yeah, I figured as much. I'd distance myself from me too." Shin started laughing, which quickly gave way to a dry cough. Between sputters, he spat, "But after all I paid you during the good days, I thought you knew enough to show your gratitude when I needed you."

The hacking rankled Tahno's nerves, but he knew he had to keep talking so as to quash all doubt in the gangster's mind. Shin played up his rough thug image, but he had risen through the ranks of the triad as a result of his intelligence. "I expected you'd get in touch with me when you felt it was safe enough to do so. So I take it you escaped from prison?"

"Even with Beifong in charge, I've still got a few metalbender prison guards on my payroll. I'm sure all the morning papers will have great coverage of my daring escape," Shin boasted. "But I won't bore you with the details now. I want to hear what it's like to sleep with the Avatar."

Tahno may have missed the money from the gangsters, but he didn't miss their crassness. "You'll have to ask her cop ex-boyfriend. I only went out with her as a publicity stunt."

"Could have fooled me. My sources tell me that you took her to your place the other night. Not to mention how you spent an hour necking in out on the street tonight."

Every hair on the back of Tahno's neck stood up straight. So the triads were shadowing Tahno, and Shin wanted him to know it. "It's not what you think. We're just -- "

"Alright, don't tell me if you don't want to. I'm just fucking with you," Shin said, without a hint of a humor in his voice.

Tahno felt as though someone had bent a shaft of ice straight down his spine. Shin was dangerous enough when he was in a gregarious mood; he was lethal when he was upset. Tahno tried to change the subject. "So did you get Zolt out too?"

"Nevermind about Zolt. That asshole can rot in jail. As far as you're concerned, I'm the new leader of the Triple Threats, bending or no." Shin's grating chuckle came back on the line, devolving into a staticky gurgle. Eventually he recovered and lowered his voice, sharp and cold. "But I would have gotten out a long time ago if I still had my bending." 

Tahno heard a glass break in the background, followed by a curse and some directions to someone else. "Damn, third one today. Ryu, get me another drink and have Shu Fan clean this up. You'll have to excuse the interruption, Tahno. I just -- get -- so -- angry whenever I think about how that little bitch refused to give the triad benders back their bending. Half the metalbender cops she restored were more crooked than me. So sometimes I break things."

Tahno exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Like I said, we're not together, it's just for some good press --"

Shin cut him off, shouting into the mouthpiece. "Listen to me, you slick little punk, I don't give a shit who you take home with you. But you seriously fucked up when you forgot about me in prison. And you better be prepared to make it up." 

Tahno swallowed hard. Although he wasn't planning on returning to his criminal past, he knew better than to argue with SHin before determining his next course of action. "I'm ready. Tell me what you need me to do."

"You already know what I need. Your little girlfriend vouched for your honesty in the arena. Now's the time to start fixing games again, while the heat's off of you. You'll be hearing from one of the new refs we paid off in a few days."

"Got it."

"And Tahno --"

"Yeah?"

"Don't fuck this up."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Shin."

Shin hung up. Tahno had to talk to Korra.

___________________________________

A/N: This one was not easy, but it was fun. Somehow I still felt like I was rushing Tahno and Korra a little bit, but I decided that after 25k+ words, they needed to make out. If not for themselves, for me. Appreciate the reviews and feedback. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

The Solution to All Our Problems - Ch 7  
By SharkAria

Korra's stuffed an armful of tabloids into a public wastebin on the street. She had purchased them all when she had hit the docks in the city, and she had scoured them as she rode the public steam-car to the pro-benders' practice gym to meet up with Tahno. He hadn't totally been able to keep his promise that she wouldn't read any gossip about their latest date -- word of his visit to Dragon Lounge had made it into the papers -- but as far as she could tell, no writer had detected that she had met up with him there. 

However, Korra reflected, the lack of coverage was probably because all the reporters were too busy covering Shady Shin's unbelievable break-out from jail. Just hours after his escape, he'd led the Triple Threats into a turf war with the Red Monsoons that had resulted in several violent confrontations in seedier neighborhoods of the city. The conflict had taken up much of Korra's time for the last couple days, although she couldn't do much to help the police until they pinpointed Shin's hideout. Nevertheless, Tenzin and Lin had dragged her into enough "tactical meetings" and "strategizing sessions" that she hadn't had the opportunity to call Tahno as he'd requested of her. And if she were honest with herself, she had been too nervous to ring him up anyway. It had come as a great relief when Pema had given her a message from Tahno inviting her to come watch the Wolfbats train today.

As Korra stood on the sidewalk in front of the practice gym, anticipation to see Tahno again fluttered through her. Even with a dangerous criminal on the loose who she was supposed to help catch, she had found herself distracted by memories of her unplanned makeout session. More than once during meetings about the jailbreak, Lin had jabbed her sharp, armor-clad elbow into Korra's ribs to snap her out of her daydreams.

Korra stepped through the double doors into the gym. The space was set up more or less the same as she remembered it from when she had used it a few weeks ago to get ready for the exhibition game. It still smelled musty and teammates' voices echoed off the high ceilings and bare walls, although Cabbage Corp had clearly purchased naming rights to the practice space, as its ten-foot high logo adorned the far wall. They had also installed a couple rows of bleachers stamped with their company logo. Now that they were the official sponsors of the once-again popular Wolfbats, the company was very obviously doing everything it could to maximize its new investment in the pro-bending sport. Korra walked along one wall, nodding to practicing players who caught her eye, and climbed up to the top row of the bleachers to get a better view.

Up above the floor, Korra could see that three teams were already working out or running drills, but the Wolfbats hadn't arrived yet. Korra let out a breath she'd been holding, feeling a little disappointed and relieved at the same time. She noticed a couple refs sitting together down on the first row of bleachers. The younger ref -- a curvy, round-faced Earth Kingdom woman with thick black hair tucked under her official's cap -- glanced back at Korra coldly, but she turned away when Korra made eye contact. Korra shifted on the hard bench uncomfortably and wondered when Tahno would show up.

Finally, Tahno and his teammates strutted onto the floor and took their places in the designated target practice area directly in front of the seating. Ming and Shaozu went straight into their bending forms, but Tahno gave Korra a quick jerk of the chin acknowledging that he'd noticed her. 

Korra raised her hand to respond, waving back at him uncertainly. His cool reception confused her. She had expected at least a smarmy wink now that he knew without a doubt that she was attracted to him. She had assumed that a guy like him wouldn't be able to resist some gesture reminding her of their mutual interest, given that he'd gotten so close to her just a few nights earlier. She feared that Maybe she had misread him once again. 

Tahno crouched into a stance that would allow him to make rapid, direct hits. In spite of her concerns with Tahno's tepid reception of her, Korra admired his lithe form as he eviscerated the target in front of him. He was taller and slimmer than Mako -- more so than she'd even realized until she'd had the opportunity to run her hands across his long arms and lean torso. Korra flushed remembering how she'd briefly felt the taut muscles of his lower back when she'd grown confident enough to run her fingers under his shirtm . She shook her head and forced herself to focus on the bending forms. 

Despite the effort it took to concentrate, Korra was pleased that she now had the opportunity to observe Tahno's water bending style more closely; it was different than the way she'd learned to bend her native element. His movements were less smooth, and he incorporated more straight-armed jerks that resulted in more forceful hits to the targets. His style must be reflective of some kind of regional variation amongst the Swamp Tribe. Maybe sometime she could convince him to instruct her how to do the moves. Korra imagined Tahno standing shirtless in the swamp garden stream, gliding through the special forms to teach her. Maybe he would need to correct her stance a bit, pressing his chest up against her back as he adjusted the way she was holding her hands...

A shrill whistle from in front of her jarred her from the fantasy. The female ref who had given Korra the fish-eye earlier jumped off the bench and yelled across the gym, "Tahno, I saw that! Just because this is a practice doesn't mean you can use illegal icing moves!"

Tahno quickly melted the ice shard that he had hurtled into a target and turned to the ref. he gave her one of his signature smiles and a wink. Korra couldn't quell the sharp, sudden stab of jealousy over his gesture. Why hadn't he given her that treatment when she walked in? Korra stared at the ref, who was giggling musically in response. She seemed annoyingly cutesy in a way that Korra hadn't noticed when she'd first walked in, and her black tunic seemed clingier than the standard-issue official's uniform. 

Ming held his earth disks hovering in the air and Shaozu extinguished the flames in his hands. Tahno gestured to them to carry on with their practice, then returned his attention to the irritating ref. "Wu, sweetheart, we go way back," he said in a low, oozing voice. "Promise you won't tell on an old friend?"

Wu smiled back, her incisors gleaming. She glanced over her shoulder at Korra, a corner of her mouth twitching upward. She looked back to Tahno and beckoned him to join her on the sidelines. "Why don't you come over here and we'll discuss it." Korra gritted her teeth but forced herself to stay seated. The other ref, a short man with grey hair, threw his hands in the air and stood up stiffly. He huffed out of the gym, evidently exasperated with his colleague.

Tahno sauntered over and patted Wu playfully on the shoulder. Wu giggled and stood on her toes to whisper something in Tahno's ear. He leaned down to hear better -- or to get a look down the woman's shirt, Korra thought while red threatened to overtake her vision. Tahno's eyes flicked to Korra as Wu whispered into his ear, his smirk still plastered to his face. Wu slipped something into Tahno's hand, which he transferred smoothly to his pocket. She smiled widely at him again, raised one infuriating eyebrow at Korra as though she knew something Korra didn't, then slunk off toward the exit to the street. Tahno's eyes didn't leave the ref until the door closed behind her. Rage spun through Korra's gut, a whirlpool of anger that twisted Korra straight out of her seat.

Tahno looked up again at Korra, his smile erased. Korra, standing with her hands fisted against her sides, glared back at him.

"Avatar Korra," he called out loudly, his voice projecting across the room, clearly seeking the attention of the other teams. Several nearby benders held their elements and looked over to see what Tahno was up to. Tahno glanced around as if to make sure that all eyes were on him before he spoke again. "What a pleasure to see you again. Dare I hope that you're here to visit me?"

Korra's eyes widened in disbelief. After the way he'd checked out the flirty ref in front of everyone, he was seriously addressing her this way? She wasn't about to let him use the opportunity to embarrass her publicly once again. 

"Keep dreaming, jerkbender," she growled, then leapt from the top row down to the floor. She cushioned her drop with a gust of air and without looking back stormed out of the gym, through the exit that led to the locker rooms. She thought she heard Shaozu's guffaw echo across the space, which got cut off by the door whooshing shut behind her.

Korra stomped down the hall and pivoted the corner into the mercifully empty main locker room. A river of jealousy and humiliation coursed through her. She swung a fist as if to drive a hole straight through one of the lockers, but she halted herself half an inch away from the intended point of contact. Instead she placed her palm on the panel, then leaned in and rested her hot forehead against the surface. The metal felt cool and calming; she inhaled deeply to release the tension in her stomach. She knew her actions out there wouldn't do her any favors with the media, and she'd probably get an irritated call from Asami asking her why she was drawing attention to the gym sponsored by Future Industries' main business competitor.

Tahno's behavior mystified her. Why invite her out just to blatantly flirt with someone else in front of her? Maybe he was planning to tell her that he didn't feel the way she did. Perhaps he'd been using her all along, and now that he had acquired the sponsors and the publicity that she provided for him, he was done with her. And he even got the bonus of an ego boost in the form of Korra's misplaced attraction to him. Now he'd be able to point to the incident with the ref as proof that he was a desirable playboy once again. She covered her face with her hands and stuck out her tongue in disgust.

The door from the gym squealed open. "Korra, are you still here?" Tahno's voice echoed down the hall. His voice sounded strained, devoid of the liquid sensuality that poured out of him when he was speaking with Wu. She heard his boots clacking against the concrete floor toward the locker room.

"Korra," Tahno addressed her from the entryway. Korra looked up and narrowed her eyes at him, but she remained silent. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After several anxiety-ridden days of contemplating how to get out of his promise to help Shin fix the bending matches, Tahno had finally worked out a scheme to get the gangster off his back once and for all. He needed Korra's help, so he'd invited her to practice with the intention of explaining his plans afterwards. But then he'd seen Wu in the stands, lying in wait like an unlucky black catgator just looking for the perfect opportunity cross his path and ruin his fortune. Of course Shin would have recruited /her/ as his contact. She was as crooked as a serrated blade, and just as dangerous. And unlike most of the refs who had been caught up in the bribery scheme, she had been sharp enough to avoid any charges. Tahno had had no choice but to play on her vanity and pretend to go along with Shin's wishes, in spite of Korra's presence.

The layers of intrigue wearied Tahno to his core. Now that he was just steps away from Korra, he wanted nothing more than to forget everything and press her up against the lockers and bury his face in her hair -- but Korra's stony expression stopped him in his tracks. She was clearly angry with him, but even her vengeful visage could not hide the deep pain in her eyes.

"Korra," he repeated, and took a cautious step forward. She broke eye contact and grunted, but said nothing further.

It had pained Tahno to flirt with Wu in front of Korra like that, but it couldn't be avoided. He only hoped that Korra would give him the chance to explain. He approached her and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder, which she quickly shrugged off. He got another whiff of the temple incense from her; the scent took him straight back to the alley with his lips against hers and her hair sticking to his cheek. Again he fought the urge to grab her around the waist and pull her to him.

He sighed, pushing the pleasant image from his mind. "I think I owe you an explanation," he said softly, trying to catch her eye.

"More like you owe me an apology," Korra huffed. She folded her arms in front of her chest, accentuating the curve of her bust. 

Tahno tried his best to keep his eyes on her face. "That too," he conceded.

Korra pressed her lips into a thin line. She still appeared serious, but her eyes told Tahno that he was reaching her. She bit her lip, then spoke with less acid in her voice. "So who was that girl anyway? You seemed pretty --" she paused and coughed, "-- familiar with her."

That was one way of putting it, Tahno thought. "She's an arrogant bully who should have her referee status revoked," he spat. Korra's brows furrowed in confusion. "Actually, I need to talk to you about --"

A buzzer blared from the main gym, and a gruff voice crackled over the loudspeaker. "Morning practice has now concluded. Please exit the gym."

Tahno cursed under his breath, exasperated. Would he never get the chance to talk with Korra uninterrupted? He looked over his shoulder, then grasped Korra's forearms. Her nostrils flared, but she did not pull away. "We can't talk here. I know you're still angry, but it would be easier to discuss this someplace private, like my apartment."

Korra scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me. After the way you flirted with that girl right in front of me and everybody else?"

The door from the gym whooshed open again, and the sound of several benders filing through clattered down the hall. Shaozu's laughter, distorted by the echoes, rung out like a warning. Tahno knew that the locker room would be filled with teams in less than a minute. He had to make his point quickly.

"Korra --" he whispered harshly. He put one hand on the back of her head and the other on her chin and lurched toward her, pressing his lips hard against hers. Her eyes popped open in surprise, but he pulled back before she had the chance to react. He clasped her hand in his and urged her toward the back exit that led to a side street. "We gotta go."

Korra's eyes flicked down to Tahno's mouth, then back behind her, where the benders were steps away from entering. She nodded and squeezed his hand. The two slipped out just as Tahno's teammates crossed the threshold into the locker room.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N: A little shorter than planned, but I wanted you to know that I am still continuing this fic. Got some good stuff going for the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read so far, and an especially big THANK YOU to Ranger of the Forest, who has been kind enough to encourage and critique just about every chapter. Til next time - SA


	8. Chapter 8

The Solution to All Our Problems - Ch 8

By SharkAria

Korra perched awkwardly on the edge of the loveseat in Tahno's tiny, immaculate studio. She clutched a teacup in both hands, the liquid cooled to lukewarm and looked around the space. Her eyes flicked over the neatly made bed under the windows, and just as quickly flicked away as she blushed. Next to the door was a kitchenette that was kept so clean that it looked like it had never been used, except for the newspapers on the small dining table and the teapot that Tahno had put on the stove for Korra before he'd stepped into the bathroom. Near the couch where she sat were a couple bookshelves with books that were probably alphabetized and some regional bending match trophies. It dawned on Korra that Tahno was a self-sufficient, responsible adult. Thinking back on her own disaster of a room back at the island, she suddenly she felt very young and immature.

As soon as they'd gotten to his place, Tahno had insisted on cleaning himself up after the practice and left Korra alone to do so. Now Korra felt like a weird voyeur, listening to the sound of him taking a shower as the old pipes in the wall rattled. Her stomach churned in nervousness at the idea of being here in his home, while he was completely unclothed just steps away. Strangely, she thought of the time that she and Mako had been hanging out at his apartment, unsuccessfully hinting to Bolin that he should leave to give them some privacy. Eventually Mako had just blasted Bolin out of the door and tossed some Aangbucks at him, commanding him to get lost for a couple hours.

But the only thing more embarrassing than thinking about Tahno naked was thinking about Mako naked while she sat in Tahno's apartment. Korra grabbed one of the papers from the stack on the dining table and sat back down on the couch, hoping to distract herself. She took a sip of her tea and read the front page story in the /Evening Times/. The reporter had interviewed her for the story, so she probably already knew everything the article contained, but she had to do something to squash all her mental images of men she'd kissed.

/Triad Leader Jailbreak an Insider Job, Sources Say/

REPUBLIC CITY--Amidst an ongoing manhunt for Triple Threat triad leader Tong Shin (known in criminal circles as "Shady Shin") and efforts to quell an escalating gang turf war, officials have confirmed that unknown police officers aided Shin in his escape from prison. Detectives declined to explain in detail what led them to the conclusion, but described the evidence as "convincing."

"We urge anyone with information on Shady Shin's escape to come forward now," Police Chief Lin Beifong declared during today's media availability. "We will get to the bottom of this, and the perpetrators will have more to worry about than just losing their badges."

President Raiko's security minister indicated that the President has full faith in the efforts of Chief Beifong, but declined to comment further on the matter....

The article went on, but the sound of the shower shutting off broke Korra's concentration. Her stomach dropped. The door creaked open and for a moment Korra feared -- hoped? -- that Tahno would walk out in just his towel, but he stepped out wearing a dark robe. His hair dripped, clean and combed out, and his face was free of makeup. Now that Korra wasn't distracted by the anger and jealousy that had plagued her in the practice gym, she noticed that Tahno looked a little tired -- actually, he appeared is though he hadn't slept much over the past couple days. But that fact didn't stop Korra's eyes from wandering from his face, along his shoulders and down onto the slit of exposed skin and muscle where the robe opened.

Tahno caught her eye and cracked a smile. "See something you like?"

"Uhm --" Korra stuttered, embarrassed at having been found out. She clunked the teacup onto the side table and crossed her arms. "Just wondering why you didn't dry your hair, is all."

He walked over and sat next to her, very close, and placed his arm behind her. Korra tensed, feeling very aware of the fact that Tahno had nothing on beneath his robe. A droplet from his bangs plopped onto her shoulder and rolled off her arm. Korra stared at it, not knowing where to look or what to do or how to act. She looked up and Tahno's face was much closer to hers than before.

"Takes a little more than basic bending to get my hair the way I want it to look," he said quietly. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Korra froze, not returning the kiss, but not pulling away either. His behavior, as usual, was incomprehensible.

Tahno pulled away and sighed upon viewing Korra's confused expression. He tugged her ponytail affectionately before removing his arm around her shoulders. She exhaled in relief, or maybe disappointment. 

Tahno leaned back into the couch cushions and stretched his long, lean legs. Korra looked down at his feet, noting that his toenails looked more meticulously groomed than hers did, and vowed to enlist Asami's help to fix that problem. "Much as I'd enjoy spending our afternoon together in this way, we have things to discuss."

Korra's face darkened. "That ref, Wu," she muttered. "Let's start there."

Tahno's eyes dulled, as though he were thinking about something unpleasant. He stood and walked over to the laundry hamper in the corner where he had tossed his practice clothes, and pulled the piece of paper that Wu had given him from the pants pocket. He returned to his seat on the couch and handed the scrap to Korra.

She unfolded the note. Inked in neat handwriting were the words, "Porcupandas. New moon match. 3rd round KO." Korra's brows furrowed. She waited for Tahno to explain.

He gave her a patronizing look. "If you can't figure this one out, you may wish to work on your deduction skills."

Korra snorted in annoyance and tossed the paper aside. Tahno was the one who had been flirting with that girl -- she didn't think now was an appropriate time to start making her feel dumb. "I'm the Avatar, not a detective." 

Tahno ran a hand through his wet hair, some of the water flicking onto the upholstery. "They're my orders. I've been instructed to fix the match against the Porcupandas in two weeks. The ref will be prepared to overlook any illegal moves my team may use to knock the 'pandas into the drink in the 3rd round."

Korra gasped in disbelief. "But they cleaned out all the rotten refs! I declared the sport free of corruption in front of the whole city!" Her shock quickly gave way to rage. She pointed her finger at Tahno accusingly, nearly catapulting across the couch cushions in the process. "And you said you were reformed. Just who is giving you orders?"

"One doesn't just brush off the Triple Threats when they come calling," Tahno replied bitterly.

Korra stared blankly at him and shook her head, as though doing so would clear her head of all the confusing information. "What do those thugs have to do with this? And how do they know you?"

Tahno cleared his throat and glanced down at his fingers as if checking for a hangnail. "Surely you don't think that I fixed matches all by myself."

Korra shot up and threw her hands in the air. "I don't know what to think -- I don't run around committing crimes, so I don't know how it works."

"Allow me to explain," Tahno said quietly. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Tahno could see from Korra's open expression that she was still angry and distrustful of his words, but he needed to convince her to calm down and agree to help him. He explained how the Triple Threats had run the most lucrative gambling rings in the city, and how Shady Shin had personally recruited him to work with the refs to fix the matches, and how the triads had tossed him aside after Amon had taken his bending. With some trepidation, he described Wu's association with the triads and how he had tried to convince her that he was still planning to help the gangs by playing on her vanity. He left out the part about how he had ratted out Shin and the crooked refs -- while he knew that Korra would probably have approved of this part of the story, he didn't trust her to understand how shameful it had felt to be a lowly snitch.

"And now that Shin broke out of prison and I'm a celebrity pro-bender again, he thinks he can just ring me up and I'll come running," Tahno growled, his hands curling into fists. 

Korra, now sitting beside him again, gazed across the room, clearly trying to process his long story. "Tahno, I had no idea. Even though it was wrong for you to be working with criminals in the first place, it was terrible that they threw you away like that." 

Tahno nodded. "Yeah, morality and loyalty are rather, ah, fluid amongst triad members."

She laughed but clipped it off quickly, probably unsure about whether Tahno would be offended. "So what did you do when Shin called?"

"I agreed to everything he ordered, of course, but he doesn't know that I'm not planning to ruin my reputation again.Besides," he said, taking her hand in his, "I don't think I could convince you to help me 'mend my ways' a second time." He raised an eyebrow hopefully.

Mostly reassured, Korra smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Do you know where Shin is hiding? I've been working with the police to track him down but we don't have any leads."

Tahno shook his head. "Getting captured by the Equalists is the only wrong step I've ever seen the man take. I expect him to be well concealed right now." He sighed wearily, wondering again whether he could truly disentangle himself from the Triple Threats once and for all. 

He took a deep breath, ready to outline his plan to Korra. "Look, Beifong's tough as platinum, but most of her cops can't find their own asses. They are going to be useless. Shin probably wants to break back into pro-bending because he needs capital to finance his turf war with the Red Monsoons, and he needs me to do that. So, I think I'll be able to draw Shin out of his hiding place if I throw the match against the Porcupandas and let them win. He'll undoubtedly want to settle the score in person. I can't fight his men alone, but maybe you and your friends can work together -- if you capture him you can hand him straight to Beifong --" 

Korra protested. "There's nobody better than Team Avatar to take those guys out. But I don't want you to put yourself in danger like that."

Tahno resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Korra was sexy as hell and fun to hang around, but her tedious do-gooder streak could really put a damper on things. "I'll be in danger anyway, as long as the Triple Threats are trying to use me to corrupt pro-bending." Tahno refrained from adding that he might as well be dead if he were caught cheating again and thrown out of the league permanently.

The words knocked her silent for a moment. "I hadn't thought of it like that." With new resolve, she responded, "If that's the case, I'll do whatever I can to help."

Tahno continued, "I can't emphasize this enough: You can't tell this plan to the whole task force, you know. With crooked cops helping the Triple Threats, Shin's going to be one step ahead of the police."

"I bet Wu will keep a close eye on you, too," Korra growled, appearing as though she would have gouged the eyes out of Wu's face to keep that from happening. 

Tahno covered his face with his hands and rubbed his eyes. He silently cursed Shin for sending sexy little Wu to give him orders instead of some brawny guy like Ugly Li. "That woman is a pit viper. She is dangerous, but between the two of us we can handle her."

Korra nodded in agreement, but she didn't respond. She appeared pensive and concerned. Something in her expression touched Tahno's heart unexpectedly. He reached over and grazed the back of his hand against her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, placing her hand over his. "Sorry. You're in danger and here I am getting jealous for no reason."

"No reason? You boyfriend left you for your pretty best friend. I would have some lingering hard feelings, too."

Korra smiled wanly and pushed him back. "You bring up this kind of stuff at the absolute worst times, did you know that?"

Tahno caught her hand and took her into an embrace. Korra's face turned pink and she opened her mouth as if to say something, but he cut her off with a kiss. Korra responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and biting his lip lightly. Tahno grinned in approval and pulled her onto his lap.

After several minutes of enthusiastic making out, Korra broke away. She brought a hand to Tahno's chin, moving his head back and forth as if trying to memorize his face. Tahno looked at her, amused, but did not interrupt her inspection.

"You know, pretty boy, I kinda like you like this, all clean and natural and honest," she said.

He blew the mostly dry bangs out of his face. "All stripped down, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess --" she blushed. He smirked. "That's not what I meant though --"

He touched his nose to hers. "It could be, if you wanted it to..." he invited.

She leaned back, uncertain. "I'm not quite, er, ready to-- you know -- don't get me wrong, you look great, it's just --"

Tahno laughed. "Calm down, Avatar. We clearly have some other things we need to deal with first."

She looked down and brushed a few loose hairs behind her ear. "Yeah."

"Guess this means I better get dressed." Reluctantly Tahno slid Korra back onto the couch and got up, opening the small closet door. He took a pair of pressed pants off a hanger, then paused and glanced over his shoulder at Korra through his bangs. "Last chance..."

Now it was Korra's turn to laugh. "Is being in danger a turn-on for you or something?"

Tahno pulled the pants on under his robe with his back to Korra so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable, but his modesty didn't extend to his upper half. He shrugged the robe off his shoulders and waited for a moment to let her take in his bare, muscled back. Turning around to face Korra again, he could see from her wide eyes that his partial disrobing had created the desired effect on her. "Or something."

Still barefoot and shirtless, Tahno crossed the room and leaned over Korra. His arms on either side of Korra, he balanced himself with his hands against the back of the couch; his face hovered just over hers. Korra looked up at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Then, seeming to have made some decision, she reached up to touch his cheek with her palm and drew him into a deep, slow kiss.

The phone rang. Two pairs of eyes flew open simultaneously.

Frustrated at being interrupted, Tahno stood and grabbed the unit off the side table, nearly pulling the cord out of the wall. "What?" He barked into the mouthpiece.

Ming's deep voice came on the line, uncharacteristically breathless and nervous. "Tahno, there's a problem. It's Narook."

"What's happened to him? Where are you?" He could hear Shaozu's staccato chattering in the background but couldn't make out the words.

"We're at the restaurant, but he's not here." Ming lowered his voice and continued, "There's just a tri-color envelope here with your name on it." Tahno blanched. The tri-colors were the Triple Threat calling card.

"Have you opened it?" Tahno choked out.

"No, man, just get down here, alright?"

"I'll be there in five minutes. And if there are any other patrons, get them out of there." He replaced the phone onto the table. Ashen, he looked to Korra, who must have overheard the whole conversation. She stood up, ready to act. 

"Change of plans?" She asked solemnly.

Tahno nodded and took her hand. "Come on, let's find out what those assholes want."

"Right. Then we can kick their butts back into prison where they belong."

Tahno nodded, hoping Korra was right.

*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. This was fun to write and I can sort of see the end of this fic coming along in sight now.


	9. Chapter 9

The Solution to All Our Problems - Chapter 9

By SharkAria

Last chapter: Korra ends up at Tahno's apartment. Plans are made and just as quickly abandoned. Ming and Shaozu find an ominous envelope with Tahno's name on it in Narook's empty restaurant.

A/N: Obviously, with the start of Book III, this fanfic is officially AU. But a writer can still dream that they’ll give us more Tahno to work with! 

******

Tahno slammed through Narook's heavy front door with Korra close on his heels. In spite of the fact that the restaurant was just a couple blocks away from his apartment, Tahno's heart pounded in his chest as though he had just sprinted up a fire escape of a twenty-story building. While they had been shuffling down the stairs of his apartment, he had briefly described to Korra the various possibilities of what had happened Narook, from triad recruitment, to kidnapping, to worse. By the time they had reached the restaurant, they had both broken into a nervous run.

The sun had just set, so the restaurant should have been stuffy, packed with boisterous young people crammed into booths and snarfing down mouth-watering dinners. But not a single patron remained inside the dark, cool room except for Ming and Shaozu. Ming stood behind the bar next to the telephone that he had used to call Tahno; he had evidently summoned the wherewithal to help himself to one of the beers from the icebox. Shaozu leaned on the counter nearby, scowling and drumming his fingers heavily. He seemed to be positioning himself as far away as possible from the ominous-looking tricolor envelope, which was propped against a shotglass on the corner of the bar. He narrowed his eyes as Tahno and Korra came in together.

Ming also eyed Korra warily and took a sip directly from his beer bottle. He tilted his head toward her and grunted. "What's she doing here?" He asked Tahno flatly.

Korra's opened her mouth to make a retort, but Tahno put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head slightly. She folded her arms over her chest and stuck out her lower lip in a rather juvenile pout, but she did not reply.

“She’s fighting the Triple Threats. Korra will help us with this,” Tahno answered. As he strode across the room to examine the envelope, he heard Shaozu mumble something about Korra helping Tahno with all kinds of issues. He hoped that Korra would keep her temper under control while he sorted out the mess they were in. 

His boots clacked across the ancient wood floorboards, and he heard Korra shuffle close behind him. Out of his peripheral vision, Tahno saw Ming roll his eyes. The hostile reception from his friends didn't surprise him; after all, he'd sworn to both of his teammates that his well-publicized claim of attraction to Korra was just a way to get back in the spotlight, and they'd played along gamely. Now here he was responding to an emergency with her in tow. Shaozu was a trash talker, and Ming was taciturn, but neither of them were stupid - they had already easily deduced what he and Korra had been getting up to.

Tahno picked up the envelope addressed to him with trepidation. He glanced at Korra and gestured to her to come read with him. Ming edged closer as well, but Shaozu stood rooted to his spot at the far end of the bar.

Tahno took a deep breath and slid the enclosed paper out. A short note had been scribbled in jagged handwriting:

/Don't let the Avatar talk you out of the job I gave you. If you let me down again, your noodle-making friend will be disappointed./

The note was unsigned, but the sinister, threatening tone could only have come from the pen of Shady Shin. Unless Tahno complied with the triad leader's command to fix the pro-bending matches, Narook's body would wash up under the docks, or else be discovered in an alley by some warehouse workers. Tahno crushed the paper in his fist and let it drop to the grimy floor. He stared at the counter, his eyes glazed over. An edge of panic sliced through his innards. 

Narook had been the first kind person Tahno had come across after his ferry from Foggy Swamp docked in Yue Bay. He had given Tahno his first square meal after several uncomfortable weeks spent bouncing around Republic City; he had helped him find an apartment in the Swamp Tribe part of town; he had loaned Tahno the entry fee to try out for the Wolfbats. He’d even introduced Tahno to Shaozu and Ming, two other regional bending champs looking to make it on the pro-bending circuit. And after Tahno had lost his bending he had sent a busboy to bring soup and tea to his apartment for two weeks. 

A small, warm hand grasped Tahno’s shoulder. Korra whispered close in his ear, "Is it from Shin?"

Tahno nodded and swallowed, his throat dry and constricted. Korra's hand clawed into his arm.

Shaozu unfroze and lurched forward, grabbing the crumpled paper and flattened it out on the bar to read it. Ming took another swig of his beer as if to prepare himself for the worst. 

"Think Narook is still alive?" Ming muttered quietly, voicing the question in Tahno's mind. 

He pushed the images of his friend's broken body from his mind and ran his fingers through his bangs in a nervous gesture. "Yeah. Narook is Shin's hostage until I do what he wants."

Ming closed his eyes and bit his knuckles, then looked back at Tahno coolly. "And what does he want?"

Shaozu snorted and elbowed Korra out of the way to pass the note to Ming. Korra raised her clenched fist, looking ready to punch Shaozu in the face, but Tahno shot her another warning look and she dropped her hand to her side. Ming grunted and tossed the paper on the bar. Shaozu growled, "You better not say what I think you're gonna say."

"He wants us to fix matches again," Tahno stated, which was met with groans from his teammates and a heavy sigh from Korra. Tahno briefly described his phone call from Shin, and his plan to root the gangster out from his hiding spot by deliberately disobeying his orders to cheat during the upcoming game against the Porcupandas. Shaozu cursed loudly and slammed his fist on the counter.

Ming gazed at Tahno icily. "And if we don’t all play along, the only innocent one of all of us pays the price. You know, me and Shao let you drag us into your bullshit cheating for Shin once, but I never thought you’d let him threaten any of us again."

Shaozu agreed. “Yeah, especially not Narook -- he’s the only real friend any of us ever had.” He stuck his finger hard against Tahno’s chest. He was shorter than Tahno, but stockier, and quick to anger. Tahno could beat him in a fight if he had to, but he wouldn't get out of a tussle without singed hair and clothes. Shaozu pushed Tahno back gruffly. “So what’s your plan, smart guy? Or haven’t you got one?”

Tahno looked back and forth between his two friends. It had been his idea two years ago to coordinate illegal moves with the refs to win the championship, and he had been the one to convince his team to start taking money from the triads for every match afterward. They had suffered through the league suspension even worse than he had, for they hadn't even been able scrape a few Aangbucks together by selling out Shin's gambling rings to the police. Tahno owed it to Ming and Shaozu to keep them out of another cheating scandal. It had seemed simple enough to do so by going after Shin with the Korra and her friends, but Shin was a step ahead of him all along. There was no other way to save the Wolfbats' benefactor but to comply with Shin's commands. 

Instead of a triumphant return to the sport with his two talented teammates, there would just be another pro-bending season besmirched by furtive notes passed along by that snake of a ref, Wu. Instead of relishing the thrill of crushing his opponents with his own tremendous abilities, he would be beating them with half-hearted illegal bending moves pointed out to fans by incredulous announcers. Instead of pulling Korra up the stairs into his apartment and pushing her up against the wall to celebrate an especially spectacular victory, he would watch her hang her head in disappointment and walk away from him for good. 

Tahno thought of Korra with particular regret. He had hoped to see where things would go with her, but she wouldn't stay with a twice-verified cheater. 

However, weighing these negative outcomes against Narook's life, Tahno had no choice. "At first I thought I could fight Shin with Korra, but I can't do anything like that now -- not as long as he has Narook. There's got to be a way for me to just do what he wants and not involve the three of you. I just have to think --"

“No!” Korra shouted. Shaozu jumped, startled; Ming simply set his bottle on the counter with a muffled clink. “Don’t throw away your life just so that asshole can make more money --”

Shaozu chortled. “Better pretty boy over there than Narook --”

Korra’s eyes blazed at the remark; she snapped and hurled a fireball across the room toward Shaozu, who shielded himself with his own blast of fire. Ming snapped into action, ready to back up his friend. He chunked a block of concrete out from the building foundation and aimed it at Korra, sending splintered floorboards in every direction.

Just as Tahno was about to intervene, the front door exploded in flame. As charred hunks of wood flew across the threshold, the four of them turned to the new threat and crouched into defensive stances, ready for an army of triad thugs to burst through the smoking door frame. Instead, the Sato heiress, Korra’s cop ex-boyfriend, and his earthbending brother squeezed through together. Korra’s friends stared at the Wolfbats, obviously confounded by their accompaniment of their friend.

Tahno and Korra dropped their stances and stood up straight, but Ming and Shaozu held their positions, still ready to strike and also clearly confused by the arrival of Team Avatar. The former Fire Ferret brothers stood ready to fight as well.

Mako broke the stalemate, rushing to Korra’s side. “I’m glad we found you. You need to come with us.” He took ahold of Korra’s arm as if to pull her out, throwing a glare at Tahno over his shoulder. Korra stared at his hand on her arm but did not pull away, her brows furrowed.

Tahno returned Mako’s cold gaze and stepped close to Korra. "While I don’t expect a Republic City police detective to possess much in the way of deductive powers, I thought that even you should be able to see that we are in the middle of something right now." 

Ming relaxed his stance a fraction, but he kept his eyes and his concrete block trained on Bolin as he murmured, “What Tahno’s trying to say is, we’re busy so get the fuck out.” 

Korra looked from Tahno to her friends and back. “Guys, I hate to say it, but the -- uh, the four of us --” she sneered at Shaozu, who bit his thumb but looked away, “-- we got a lead on Shin that we’re working on. I don’t think we’re ready to bring in the police or anybody else just yet --”

“Shady Shin?” Mako exclaimed. His hand slipped down into hers and he resumed trying to physically pull her out the door. “Korra, that’s why we’re here, come on --”

“No, really,” Tahno stated, all sarcasm drained from his voice. If he let the cops get involved -- especially someone as close to Beifong as Mako -- Narook was as good as dead. He gently shouldered Korra to the side and stood nearly chest to chest with the firebender, forcing him to drop his hand away from Korra’s. Shaozu and Ming inched closer, ready to back up Tahno; Bolin readied himself to defend his brother. “Ming’s right and Korra’s trying to tell you nicely. Get the fuck out.”

The Sato girl pushed her way between the two men and forced them apart. The woman glanced between Tahno and Korra, a shade of understanding flickering across her face. So she was smart enough to have quickly realized that Tahno was all in with Korra, but not experienced enough to keep her face neutral. 

Korra shoved Tahno aside. “Stop acting like an idiot,” she growled in his ear, and he couldn’t help but smirk in spite of the seriousness of the situation. “Asami, tell us what’s going on before these four kill each other.”

“Shin’s taken over the arena,” Asami blurted out. In spite of themselves, the three Wolfbats and Korra gaped at her, speechless.

“At least, we think he has,” Bolin filled in. “Something really weird is going on over there. There’s this freaky mist surrounding the whole building, you can barely see it, but the Triple Threats are somehow able to fight inside of it --”

Mako talked over him. “A bunch of metalbender cops tried to force their way in and they were all booted out. So we need Korra --”

“Of course. Take me over there now,” Korra said. To Tahno, she said more quietly, “Let me take care of this, maybe I can get him and you won’t have to do his bidding --”

“No,” Ming stated, his low voice projecting through the room. Now it was Team Avatar’s turn to be shocked. “We’re all coming with you.”

“Shin’s got Narook,” explained Shaozu to the others. “We all owe Narook our lives, so we’re coming with you to get him out of there.”  
Asami, Mako, and Bolin looked at one another and shrugged. “We can probably use all the help we can get,” admitted Asami.

Korra grabbed Tahno’s hand and squeezed. “Looks like we’re going to have to wing it -- we don’t really have time to plan something elaborate.”

Tahno squeezed her hand back weakly. “That’s how it works out sometimes,” he whispered. Although sometimes it doesn’t work out at all, he thought to himself morbidly.

Five minutes later, Tahno found himself zooming down the street in the jump seat of Shaozu’s roadster, scrunched in next to the insufferable Mako.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A/N: Had to end it here or else this chapter would have gotten into a longer transition than I was prepared to finish just yet, and I really wanted to post something. I am still totally working to finish this story! Thanks for sticking with it this long, especially now that the new Book III is out! I would love love love to hear what you think about this story’s treatment of Tahnorra, characterizations, or anything else. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

The Solution to All Our Problems - Chapter 10

By SharkAria

Previous chapter: Korra and the Wolfbats learn that Shady Shin has kidnapped Narook to blackmail the 'bats into fixing pro-bending matches again. While they argue about how to save Narook, Team Avatar bursts in with the announcement that Shin has taken over the arena. 

A/N: I only posted the previous chapter three days ago, so you may have missed that if it’s been a while since you stopped in. Thank you readers for sticking with this story, even as Book III renders much of my plot AU. I have deeply appreciated your feedback, and your overlooking the fact that I deviated from canon in places for the purposes of character development. I have so deeply appreciated your reviews, clicks, and reblogs. Hope you have as much fun reading the last couple chapters as I am having writing them. 

Warning: There is a section of this chapter that could possibly be read as mild Mako bashing. And probably mild Tahno bashing too. Please understand that I love them both very much and I just felt like the exchange needed to happen.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Shaozu whipped his brand new Cabbage Corp roadster around a corner, tailgating Asami's Satomobile through the crowded streets of the White Falls district. The car narrowly missed the mobile cart of a possum-chicken kabob vendor as they zoomed across town to the arena where Shady Shin had holed up. Tahno clenched his jaw but said nothing; he had long since become accustomed to Shaozu's abominable driving.

"Sorry!" Korra screamed over the sound of the revving engine back to the enraged vendor, twisting around from the front seat. "Tahno, can't you get the speed freak here to take the corners a little slower?" She entreated, inclining her head toward Shaozu.

"You didn't have to get in my car, Avatar," Shaozu shot back as he swerved around a pothole. "You coulda gone with the Sato chick and Ming and Bolin in that jalopy up ahead." He shifted gears and the car jerked forward, snapping the three passengers' necks back.

"Believe me, I wish I had," she muttered and folded her arms over her chest.

Mako, crammed uncomfortably next to Tahno in the jump seat, leaned forward and put his hand on Korra's shoulder. "Hey Korra, look on the bright side -- if we manage to get out of this car alive, the battle with Shin is going to look easy." At the remark, Shaozu hit the brakes hard, jostling Mako into Tahno and causing the two to knock heads. 

Tahno scowled and shoved his back seat companion against the car door as Shaozu opened up the throttle and accelerated. "Stay on your side, Ferret," he growled. 

Mako glared at him and grumbled something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like "swamp trash". 

"At least I'm not a two-timing street rat," Tahno hissed quietly. Mako opened his mouth to respond, but then Shaozu yanked the steering wheel to the right and spun around another corner; the car fishtailed as its tires struggled to find traction on the slick street. Tahno got a whiff of burning rubber through the window and he heard Korra give a little yelp as she covered her eyes with her hands in fear. Shaozu pounded on the horn at some pedestrians who dared to cross the street; a custom jazz tune blared out and echoed down the block.

Tahno glanced back at his seat companion, who looked like he was about to barf out the window. Tahno chuckled at Mako's weak stomach as he whispered, "How did you even know that Korra was with me at the Noodlery?"

Mako, his face now a shade of light green even in the dim light, glared at Tahno, his lips a thin line with a resolute refusal to answer.

Tahno smirked in understanding. So Shin wasn't the only one following him around. "Beifong still doesn't trust the Avatar alone in her precious city?"

Mako narrowed his eyes at Tahno, but did not turn his head, clearly hoping that if he faced forward he wouldn't lose his dinner all over his lap. He ground out through his teeth, "Korra is just fine by herself. It's when she starts to hang around with people like you that we all start to worry."

"People like me?" Tahno questioned. He spared a look at Korra to see if she was listening to their conversation. She was distracted by ranting at Shaozu, as he was now driving on the sidewalk to pass the slower traffic to catch up with Asami. Tahno gazed icily at Mako. "You mean successfully reformed pro-benders who are trying to get rid of the biggest gang threat this city has ever seen?"

Mako grunted. "Please, you slimy asshole. If you hadn't gotten involved with the Triple Threats in the first place, none of us would be in this clusterfuck right now -- including Narook."

The remark cut Tahno deep and knocked against his inner sense of righteousness. He couldn't deny that his involvement with the triads had ultimately brought him and his friends nothing but trouble. "You're one to talk. I know that you and your brother used to do 'security work' for them," Tahno sputtered. "Your ex-girlfriend know that?"

The corner of Mako's mouth twitched. "Yeah, she knows about my past. But Korra and I are still good friends."

"Just remember that 'friends' is all you are to her nowadays," Tahno retorted.

For the first time since they had gotten in the car, Mako turned to face Tahno directly. He smiled, a small and cruel showing of teeth. "I'm glad that she and I are still friends. But from my point of view, you just look like a cheater and a liar who got a lot of innocent people in trouble. After we beat Shin and fetch Narook, are you going to be anything at all to Korra?"

The tension that had been coiling in Tahno's gut all night snapped taut. 

"You guys better be talking strategy back there, we are almost to the arena," Korra called from the front seat. 

Tahno looked at the back of Korra's head, her muscular shoulders squared resolutely. Could the idiot firebender be right? Even if the seven of them somehow managed to save Narook and take out Shin tonight, would she really want to stay with somebody so entwined in triad business with her reputation on the line?

Ahead of them, Asami whirled her car expertly into a parallel space on the docks. Shaozu screeched to a halt, barely missing the Satomobile's bumper. 

Korra lurched out of the front seat, shaking. She slammed the door shut and paced over to Asami, Bolin, and Ming. "Never . . . Ever . . . Again am I getting in the car with that lunatic!" She yelled maniacally, gesturing in the general direction of Shaozu. Mako slid out of the back seat and steadied himself on the bumper of the car, clutching his stomach.

Tahno exited with less drama, pointedly avoiding making eye contact with Shaozu. He looked out over the docks and across the water in the direction of the arena. His eyes widened in disbelief.

Cops' paddy wagons and scooters littered the street, parked at crazy angles wherever there was space. Metalbenders had set up barriers in front of the bridge to the arena to keep onlookers from crossing. Chief Beifong stood nearby, barking orders into a mobile radio unit to coordinate the ground response with the police blimp floating overhead and the boats buzzing around the bay. Some of her underlings were swatting back reporters who hurled questions in her direction.

But the bridge itself seemed to lead into nothingness. Silvery, oily fog shrouded the entire arena from its plinths to its magnificent, twice-replaced glass dome. Every so often a crackle that reminded Tahno of Zolt's lightning bolts zapped across the mist, illuminating the concealed structure for a second.

Korra put her hand on Tahno's shoulder to get his attention. "Look," she breathed, pointing to a flock of slithery spirits circling above the fog. The Wolfbats, the brothers, Korra, and Tahno stood in a single line, staring aghast at the scene.

Shaozu broke the long silence, spitting onto the asphalt. "I can't believe I stood up my date for this shit."

*_*_*_*_*_*

Korra looked at the faces of her expanded team. Each of the benders still seemed to be in shock, but Asami turned away and walked toward her Satomobile with purposeful strides. Korra watched her open the trunk but was distracted by a dominating female voice calling across the chaos.

"Avatar Korra, get over here -- you too, Officer Mako," commanded Lin from the platform where her radio unit had been set up. Korra saw Tahno grimace as she and Mako left their group and made their way through the crowd. 

Mako stepped over the wires snaking between the radio and the Satomobile where the unit's power originated while Korra followed. Lin yanked a bulky headset off her ears and handed the microphone to a subordinate. She waved off Mako's salute impatiently and pulled him and Korra into a huddle.

Lin jerked her head toward Korra in acknowledgement. "A year ago I might have tried to convince you not to meddle in police business, but this situation may call for someone with experience intervening with the spirits." Lin, having built her life on the solid foundation of personal strength, pronounced the word "spirits" as though the whole concept offended her. Korra nodded, wishing that she felt more experienced in dealing with the combined spirit and human worlds.

"Tenzin is in the blimp," Lin continued, pointing to the flying ship hovering low over the water, "trying to figure out what's causing the mist, and why it's attracting so many spirits." Having answering Korra's question before she even asked it, she turned to Mako. "We can't get any metalbenders in -- every time they try to cross the bridge or drive a boat in, one of the lightning strikes zaps them and expels them from the perimeter of the fog. We're afraid to tunnel under because we think they'll detect us. Other than Shin and some of his crew, we're not quite sure who's inside, so we're nervous about trying to send in anyone else right now."

Korra exchanged a significant look with Mako. "We're pretty sure he has at least one hostage with him," she said.

Lin's visage hardened. "I feared that might be the case. Look, right now we're basically on standby out here. I permit you to share this information with your team if it will help you root that thug out of there." Without dismissal, Lin turned on her heel and grabbed her radio mic back from a nearby cop.

Korra and Mako returned to their friends and explained the situation. Bolin fidgeted anxiously while Ming and Shaozu seemed to be trying to communicate wordlessly through raised eyebrows and short head jerks. Asami, meanwhile, was assembling some kind of complicated handheld machinery that reminded Korra of a cross between a large spring coil and the since-outlawed kali sticks. 

Finally, Bolin couldn't take it anymore. "Asami, what is that thing?"

Asami winked at Bolin. "It's a prototype. Haven't had the chance to test it in a real world situation yet." She held it out for Korra to take.

Korra held it in both hands, noting its light, tensile feel, then handed it to Bolin. "Now's as good a time as any," she agreed. Ming, Shaozu, and Mako each took turns examining it while Asami explained how it worked.

Tahno had remained silent and disconnected through the entire discussion. While the others were distracted, Korra pulled him aside. "So what do you think about all this?" She asked quietly.

Tahno stared across the water toward the arena. "I don't like this. It doesn't make sense for Shin to be doing this."

Korra sighed and tried not to throw her hands up in exasperation. People needed saving imminently, but Tahno wanted to hang back and try to get into the mind of a madman? "We don't have time to psychoanalyze your old boss. We need to get in there and save Narook, remember?"

Tahno gave her a pained look, but carried on his line of thought. "If Shin wanted the Wolfbats to fix matches secretly, why is he taking over the arena?"

Mako had evidently overheard some of the conversation and jumped in. "It doesn't matter. If he is resorting to this, a lot of people in addition to Narook could be in danger. We gotta go in, and soon," he urged.

Tahno sneered at Mako's challenge. "You can't all just run in there demanding that Shin give up Narook and turn himself in. We have to have some kind of a plan."

For the first time in what seemed like hours, Ming spoke up. "Hey." Six pairs of eyes turned to him. In his low voice, he said, "I think I have an idea."

Twenty minutes later, a police boat had ferried Shaozu and Mako out to the airship, which they would board to provide support to Tenzin. Asami had driven Ming and Bolin off to a nearby sewer grate that would allow them surreptitious access to the arena from beneath the ground. 

Only Tahno and Korra remained, standing together in front of the bridge. Most of the Republic City police force stood behind the barrier, ready to round up any thugs that tried to flee.

The moonlight reflected off the fog, and beyond it, the stars twinkled. Korra realized that the sun would be up in just a few hours. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered that it was a beautiful, warm night that, for another person living another life, might have been very romantic.

Korra looked at Tahno uncertainly. "I never knew that Ming was the brains of the whole operation," she joked feebly.

"Me neither," Tahno admitted. "Then again, this whole thing could fail, and he could be proven a big fraud."

Korra gave Tahno a faint smile in response. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair fell flat against his clean, makeup-less face. He had never gotten around to styling it after his afternoon shower, which seemed like a whole lifetime ago. The only time Korra had ever seen him look so vulnerable had been the day she'd run into him at the police station after he'd lost his bending. "So, are you ready?" She asked.

He looked at her as if he was remembering the same thing. "Not quite," he responded. He stepped forward and pulled her into a tight embrace. Out of the corner of her eye, Korra saw Lin slap her forehead in vexation. But then Tahno planted a very wet, very public kiss right on her mouth, and she closed her eyes and let herself melt into his arms.

Too soon, Tahno let go and stepped back. "OK, Avatar, you're up," he gestured to the foreboding mist before them.

Korra nodded. Together, they walked into the unknown.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A/N: Argh! I had to cut this chapter off here because it was just going to get way too long!! Hopefully you will forgive me in that I updated within a couple days of the previous chapter. Hope to get into the next chapter very soon.


	11. Chapter 11

The Solution to All Our Problems - Chapter 11

By SharkAria

Previous chapter: The Wolfbats and Team Avatar arrive on the scene of the fog-ensconced arena. They split up to try to invade and release Shin's hostage Narook. Mako and Tahno have a tense conversation about Korra.

Warnings: Lots of language and some violence in this chapter. Nothing super gross but enough to contribute to the 'M' rating.

A/N: As I've mentioned before, I outlined this story before Book III came out. So as you read this chapter please keep in mind that in this universe, there aren't any new airbenders and the spirit world and human worlds have so far appeared to be meshing without any major problems (i.e. no vines growing through buildings). Also, Korra’s earthbending skills are limited to earth. When I was working on the story, I made up some things for the plot that aren't part of Korra canon post Book II. Thanks for understanding and I hope you still enjoy.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Asami leaned against the warm engine compartment of her Satomobile, fiddling with a loose wire on her electrified glove. In the dim street lights, she observed the two earthbenders as they examined the large sewer grate that they had planned to open up to sneak under the arena. The grate had been welded shut since the last time Bolin and Asami had come through it, during the failed Equalist revolution. Because neither Bolin nor Ming were metalbenders, popping open the grate the conventional way was proving more difficult than they had anticipated. "This rescue mission is off to a slow start," Asami groused.

Bolin scratched his head and knocked his foot against the grate. "Why didn't I take those metalbending lessons when Mako offered to sign me up? This would only take two seconds if I had," he whined.

"Be glad you're not a metalbender tonight," Asami chastised. "Mako said that the lightning keeps expelling them from that fog every time they try to get in. Maybe they have something going on with magnets in there," her inner engineer mused. She polished the glass on her driving goggles with the hem of her shirt and held them up to the lamp, hoping that the tint would protect her eyes if she needed to electrify her glove or new kali whip that she’d strapped to her back. "Just figure something out soon, because Korra and the others are going to need our help."

Bolin paced the ground back and forth, muttering to himself. "Maybe we need to try another grate. The utility workers couldn't have welded shut every single one in the city --"

Ming, who had lapsed back into silence after he had outlined a basic invasion plan to the team half an hour earlier, sighed as though the weight of the world rested upon his broad shoulders. Without a word, he pushed Bolin off to the side and crouched, extending his arms as though he were about to lift something heavy. A moment later, the entire chunk of street that surrounded the grate, the earth beneath it, and a cross-section of water pipes screeched upward in a huge block that he tossed aside. An oncoming car swerved, its headlamps illuminating the polar bear dog-sized chunk of earth in the middle of the road. Water gushed out of the chasm that Ming had created, flooding the street.

Ming hopped down onto a sheared off pipe that was sticking out of the hole and offered his hand to Asami. "Ready?" He asked. Asami smiled and took his hand, carefully lowering herself into what was left of the sewer opening to avoid getting splashed. She breathed through her mouth to minimize the smell that enveloped her as she descended.

From above, she heard Bolin's complaints echo down the tunnel. "I was trying to do it without damaging city property, bro."

"The bureaucrats will forgive us once we’ve taken back the arena," replied Ming flatly. He stepped onto a ladder above Asami, blocking out most of the light.

"Come on, Bolin," called Asami, catching a whiff of the foul odor below. She wished that she had thought to throw a couple of the Equalist gas masks into her trunk when she'd grabbed her weapons on the way out of her office earlier that evening. "We gotta get under the building without being detected, and you're the one carrying the radio and the flashlight."

"Right above you, Asami," he yelled back. "Bet you the three of us will be able to find where they're hiding Narook and sneak him out before Korra even figures out how to get through the mist."

Ming grunted noncommittally. Asami hoped Bolin was right.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Tenzin gazed across the cavernous cargo hold of the airship, unimpressed by the two new charges who had just boarded with the blessing of the police chief. Once again, Lin was trying to undermine his efforts to connect with the spirit world, all but insisting he use force to deal with the fleet of floating ephemeral beings circling above the arena. Truly, the woman had no respect or understanding of spirits. First, she had commanded that he, Bumi, and Jinora get into this blimp and "just do something to get rid of them" -- which, admittedly, they had failed to do. Now she'd sent him Korra's ex-boyfriend and some slick pro-bender he'd never even met, supposedly to help out. What was he supposed to do with two young testosterone-loaded firebenders with no knowledge about how to deal with the immaterial world?

"We can both make lightning," Mako stated, obviously reading the skepticism on Tenzin's face. "We thought we might be able to break in from above by electrifying the metal frame around the glass panels on the roof, since the metalbenders aren't having any luck. And Bolin and I used to live there, so we know our way around all the passages."

Tenzin sighed in exasperation. Of course Lin would think that just throwing another element at the problem would solve it. The woman was exceptionally hard-headed, even for an earthbender.

The surly-looking bender -- Shaozu was his name -- further detailed their harebrained scheme. "They gotta have some kind of machine in there that’s keeping the police out. If we can find it and short out its fuse, we should be able to clear up the mist and send those triad assholes running --"

"Watch your language! There is a child present!" Tenzin berated. He pointed to Jinora, who stood several feet away next to Bumi. She pursed her lips, clearly annoyed at being referred to as a child. Mako nodded his head to greet the two of them.

Shaozu, confused either because a young girl was helping fight against the triads, or because he'd been upbraided for swearing, fell silent. Served the young man right, Tenzin thought. Even in an emergency, one shouldn't abandon one's manners.

Mako tried to smooth things over by pushing forward with an explanation. "Anyway, we need to center the airship over the arena. Once Chief Beifong radios us the signal, you can open up the hatch. Shaozu and I will aim lightning at the conductive points on the roof and blast our way in. If the spirits stop circling and start attacking, we'll need you and Jinora to hold them off. Once we disable whatever is causing the lightning and the mist, the cops can rush in to back up Korra.”

Shaozu whipped his head around to glare at Mako. "And Tahno, too." 

Mako sneered, but said nothing further. Tenzin pressed his hands against his cheeks in disbelief. Blasting their way in wasn’t how he wanted to handle this at all, especially with hostages in danger from triads, and possibly spirits too.

Bumi, who had been listening to the conversation intently, approached his brother and put his hand on his shoulder. "Tenzin, we all wish there were a way to do this without potentially angering the spirits, but time is running out, and nothing else has worked. Let's try the kids' way."

Tenzin nodded gravely, looking toward the bridge at the front of the ship where the crew was located. Beyond them, through the windshield, the tall city buildings twinkled with the lights from the homes of hundreds of thousands of Republic City citizens. "Alright, let's inform the captain."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The tide in Yue Bay was high, with a strong current that would increase in the coming days as the moon waxed toward fullness. On nights like this, Korra's chi points tingled especially strongly; although she'd become a master of the other three elements, water would always flow most naturally, most deeply through her pathways. She drank in strength from the moon, drawing hope from its silvery light. She concentrated on this positive energy to help distract from the corrupt aura she felt emanating from the building ahead of her.

She spared a look back at Tahno, who followed her closely. He spun two thick rings of ocean water around him, and as he walked, he held a stance that would allow him to defend against attackers from any direction. She caught his eye and he winked, an expression of confidence that she knew he did not feel any more than she did. Then she turned forward, where the wooden bridge disappeared into the thick mist. She drew two streams of water up from the ocean on either side of the bridge and set them into the slow, spiraling helix that Unalaq had taught her to purify dark spirits. She directed the glowing streams to rotate in front of her like a drill, to bore through the mist. 

For a moment, the water streams simply vanished behind the mist, and her heart sank. But then, gradually, a tunnel through the mist opened up where the water flowed. Lightning sizzled above them, but did not penetrate the path that Korra had cleared. She glanced at Tahno triumphantly. He nodded and cracked a smile, then fell in line with her. They hurried down the length of the bridge until they were standing shoulder to shoulder at the gilded doors.

Korra looked left, then right, at the tall walls of the arena that faded into the rest of the mist. "I can't believe we're just going to walk in," She asked Tahno.

"Well, I don't think it'll be that easy, but we have to if we're going to distract Shin while the others get in there," Tahno replied quietly, looking from side to side for potential threats. "We need to be ready to cut our way through anybody Shin tries to throw at us. And if we get separated -- especially then -- keep looking for ways to turn the situation to your advantage." 

Korra stared at the tall archways before her, feeling less even less reassured. Hopefully, Shin and his minions would be so focused on guarding against attacks from her and Tahno that their friends could infiltrate from above and below. She stalled. "Are you scared?"

"Yes," Tahno admitted uncharacteristically. He turned his head toward Korra, the hint of a smile on his lips. "But I have a good reason to survive this fight."

Korra, only half-listening, peered up to try to make out whether there were sentries on the roof, but the fog in the darkness obscured her view. She squinted at a faint glimmer near where one of the corner domes should have been visible. "And what reason is that?" she asked.

"I have a championship trophy to win back, of course." Korra swore she could hear the smirk through his voice.

"Heh. Of course you do," Korra chuckled in spite of their precarious situation. The man couldn't get through a conversation without reminding everyone what a great pro-bender he was. She squared her shoulders and got into position to blast a fireball at the entrance.

"Also, I still have a long list of things I want to do to you," he said, an undercurrent of impropriety rolling through his serious tone. 

Korra almost dropped her bending stance at the comment. The glowing water helixes holding back the mist wavered. 

"I didn't mean right now," Tahno chastised gently. "We have to get in there and deal with Shin first."

Lightning crackled above them, making them both tense and wiping the shadow of a smirk off Tahno's face.

"Come on," Korra directed, swinging her feet apart and standing in front of Tahno. She jumped into a roundhouse kick, blasting a fireball that filled up the diameter of the tunnel she had created, and blew the arena doors fully off their hinges. Rubble and splinters flew in all directions. For a few moments, she couldn't see anything but dust and smoke.

But as the smoke billowed outward, a dark figure emerged from beyond the archway. Korra punched a gust of air forward to clear it and reveal the person. It was a fashionably attired man with a fussy moustache and a welcoming grin on his face. He threw his arms open as if he were about to take both Tahno and Korra into a bear hug.

Korra's jaw hung open. She shouted incredulously, "Varrick?!"

"Avatar Korra! And you must be the pro-bender extraordinaire, Tahno," the captain-of-industry-turned-escaped-convict greeted them. "It's a pleasure, a real pleasure to see you both. It’s a darn shame I have to do this." He snapped his fingers.

Lightning shot out of the cloud of mist above without warning, striking Tahno. His rings of water splashed to the ground and he crumpled to the wet steps, unconscious. Korra released the water helixes that she had been controlling and blasted a gust of air at Varrick, knocking him down, and ran toward Tahno. Several tough-looking firebenders jumped out of the mist, blocking her path to him. One of them stood over Tahno with an electrified kali stick and yelled, "Don't come any closer or we'll zap him again!"

Korra halted in her tracks. She glanced back at Varrick, who had picked himself up and was brushing off his jacket. His moustache twitched as he picked at a loose thread on the lapel. "Gee Korra, why'd you have to do that? This was my fourth favorite coat!"

“I don't know what the hell you're doing here, but you better let Tahno go and take us to Shin now," Korra growled. Tahno moaned as one of the thugs bent over to roll him over. Korra's eyes widened as she saw the Red Monsoon triad insignia stitched in gold and black onto the back of the man's crimson tunic. What were the Monsoons doing here? But she didn't have time to figure it out now. Korra crouched down, readying herself to draw the water off the steps and hurl icicles at Varrick, hoping that the attack would distract Tahno's captors enough for her to free him.

"I would love to do that, Korra, really I would!" Varrick responded brightly, as several more firebenders in crimson jackets lined up behind him. Apparently he had already anticipated Korra's plan of attack. She straightened up, vowing to wait for another opening and hoping that the earthbenders and Asami had already managed to sneak inside. Varrick continued, "But we have some business to take care of together first. Zhu Li, get the thing!"

Korra tensed up, ready to deflect another lightning bolt. Instead, a petite, plain woman rushed through past the firebenders and through the rubble toward Tahno. She snapped several metal coils around Tahno's arms and legs, binding him to keep him from bending once he recovered. One of the Varrick's thugs hoisted the immobilized Tahno over his shoulder and slumped through the destroyed archway into the arena. 

"Where are you taking him?" Korra yelled. "Stop! Bring him back!" The muscular thug with the kali stick stepped in front of her menacingly, blocking her from following.

Varrick clicked his tongue against his teeth impatiently. "Come with me, Korra. It's time to start negotiating."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

Varrick, flanked by firebenders and followed by Zhu Li and Korra, bounced ahead through the hallway leading to the arena stands. He was in the midst of a genial soliloquy, addressing Korra as though they were old friends, reunited at last. “ -- And Korra, it was a thrill to read your firsthand account of harmonic convergence. What a ride! That break up with your firebender fellow was too bad, but I always thought he was a bit of a hot-head, if you know what I mean --- but that Tahno seems to be a real catch, wouldn't want anything to happen to him, and I promise it won't, so long as you help me out a little bit --” he chattered on and on. 

Korra stopped listening to Varrick and took stock of the situation. She couldn't attack Varrick without risking something bad happening to Tahno. She knew that Varrick and Shin had worked together in the past, successfully distracting Asami and Mako while Varrick's men had raided Asami's warehouse. It was that collaboration that had ultimately landed both Shin and Varrick in prison. They appeared to be working together again, which complicated Team Avatar's plans significantly. What still confused her was the presence of the Red Monsoons, who were the Triple Threats triad's -- and Shin's -- sworn enemies and biggest competitors for running Republic City's illicit moneymaking activities.

Varrick's strident voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Zhu Li! I've just been struck by inspiration! Write this down -- instant tea! -- just dump it into hot water and drink!"

Zhu Li dutifully produced a small notebook and a pencil and jotted down the idea, then pointed out gently, "But sir, putting tea leaves in hot water is already how one makes tea --"

"Zhu Li! I've told you I hate bad news without any good news. Tell me good news."

"Oh, right. Well, you've successfully captured the Wolfbat as a pawn in your scheme to lure the Avatar into the arena."

"Darn it, Zhu Li, that's old news! Oh, forget it." He stormed ahead, and not for the first time, Korra wondered how a competent, dedicated employee like Zhu Li put up with a crazy guy like Varrick. 

Varrick and his entrourage led Korra to the room usually used by pro-bending teams before their matches. The balcony where the teams could watch ongoing matches had been covered over, so Korra could not see the stands or the court. Even more Red Monsoons in flashy crimson clothes slouched around, making at least twenty that she'd have to overcome before she could search for Tahno, much less Narook or her friends. The thug with the kali stick prodded Korra forward and motioned that she should take a seat on one of the benches.

Varrick twirled the end of his pointy moustache. "Korra, my dear, you'll have to excuse me for a moment, I have to make sure that everything on the court is ready for you. But you won't be alone -- look!"

“Take your dirty hands off me or I will tear them off of you, you Red Monsoon motherfucker!” a gravelly, familiar voice threatened from out in the hallway. A gangster carried the man into the room and complied with his request, dropping the man roughly onto the bench next to Korra. His hands and legs were bound like Tahno’s had been. He had a wide, sinister mouth above a narrow chin with a pointy goatee, and some seriously sharp sideburns. He was dressed in snappy blue clothes that had been roughed up quite a bit. 

“Shady Shin!” Korra exclaimed. He coughed in acknowledgement. Before she fully thought it through, she asked him, “Aren’t you supposed to be the one in charge here?”

“That's what I thought until that double-crossing rich shithead showed up to my hideout with a pack of Red Monsoons this morning,” Shin growled in response, his eyes burning with hatred as he gazed at Varrick.

Varrick clapped his hands together. "You two already know one another! Excellent. Now don't go anywhere -- ha! Just kidding, because you can't. I'll be back shortly." Varrick, followed by Zhu Li, stepped through the curtain and into the main arena.

A couple of the Red Monsoons cracked their knuckles. A burly one with slicked back hair and a gold tooth grimaced and said, "The Triple Threats hit one of our counterfeit operations last week pretty bad. I lost a couple weeks' worth of work. But the boss out there said that he wouldn't pay us if you got hurt, so you should thank him when he gets back."  
Shin 

Shin chortled. "Don't make me laugh. I don't need my bending to kick your ass, Ryu." Ryu and his friends guffawed at this. Shin continued, " And that fake money you were printing was so pathetic that you couldn't have fooled a blind man."

"Nobody makes fun of my fake Aangbucks!" snarled Ryu. He produced a flame in his hand and looked ready to blast it straight at Shin's face, but one of the other gangsters grabbed him by the arm.

"Simmer down, man, he isn't worth it," a short, older bender told him. Ryu killed the flame and spat on the ground at Shin's feet, then stalked out of the room. The rest of the firebenders kept their distance, not wanting to risk the cash they'd been promised by Varrick.

Great, Korra thought. Tahno was imprisoned and under threat of harm; Narook was nowhere to be found, and the guy she had thought was her target turned out to be just as powerless as her. In the absence of any other ideas, Korra turned to her co-captive. "Shin, what's going on? Where did they take Tahno?"

"Beats me, toots," he muttered gruffly and coughed. "Damn, I could use a cigarette right now. Anyway, Varrick sent me a message last week, said he could get me out of prison if I helped him out. Told me he wanted to raise some capital to develop new weapons and sell them to the Triple Threats, so I told him I could help him invest in fixing pro-bending matches. But it looks like he has something else in mind."

A musical laugh cut across the room, from just outside in the hallway. "He's not telling you the whole story, Avatar Korra," a familiar feminine voice said. The woman stepped into the room. It was Wu, the crooked ref who had slipped Tahno instructions to fix matches, and she had brought Narook with her. At least one of Korra's questions were answered. Unfortunately, this meant that Asami, Bolin, and Ming hadn't been able to free him -- if they'd even made it inside.

“Hurry up, old man,” Wu grumbled, goosing forward the barrel-chested, bearded man with a large metal staff. Narook shifted his frightened gaze between Korra and Shin. His hands were bound, but unlike the others, he was gagged and could not speak.

“It was you!” Shin screamed, his eyes bulging as he stared at Wu. His mouth practically foaming, he accused, “You let that Varrick piece of shit into Triple Threat headquarters today, you slithery little bitch!” He thrashed fruitlessly against his bonds, succeeding only in turning his face purple. 

Wu sat Narook down on the bench on the other side of Korra, then stood directly in front of the three captives. Her thick, long hair cascaded around her round face and down the back of her black, clingy referee's uniform. She shoved a piece of fabric in Shin's mouth and one of the Monsoons tied it into a gag, muffling his words.

Wu let loose another peal of laughter. “You're looking well, Shady, considering that the Monsoons took over Triple Threat operations this afternoon. But I just saw Tahno, that poor baby, he seemed a little under the weather.” She grabbed Korra's chin, her red-tipped fingernails digging into her skin. It took all of Korra's willpower to stay still and silent. Wu murmured cruelly, “It was sweet of him to flirt with me the other day, but I don’t go for swamp rats.”

Korra glared at the woman. Through gritted teeth she mumbled, "And what is your type? Anyone who can stand to be around a snake like you?"

A shadow of anger passed across Wu's face before she grinned again, showing even more teeth. "Still hoping that that skinny sleazebender will give you some 'private lessons'?” Wu mocked. Korra's eyes widened in surprise. “Oh yes, I've heard him use that line before. He's stolen more of Shaozu's girls with it than I can count -- and they've all been better looking than you.” She leaned in close, her breath warm against Korra’s cheek. 

Korra felt rage welling up in her over Wu's words, but she tried to focus on taking Tahno's advice to find a way to turn the dire situation to her advantage. She wondered if Shin might work with her and Narook to find a way to get free. In the meantime, the only thing she could think of was stall and hope that Asami and the earthbenders would be able to break in undetected, and that Shaozu and Mako would be able to help the police break in. She also hoped that Tahno, with his well-honed skills of deception and manipulation, was developing a more extensive getaway plan.

Wu released Korra's chin. "It's adorable how worried you are about Tahno, not even trying to fight me right now. But we were talking about Shin's plans, weren't we?" A predatory expression passed over her face. "You might be interested to learn that Varrick and Shady worked together to lure Tahno out here by threatening to hurt Narook. Then they planned to take him captive. Well, that part worked just fine. Shady told Varrick that you're so in love that you'd rush in and do anything to rescue your loverboy. And Shady wanted to do that so he could force you to give him back his bending!" Wu laughed again. Korra's mouth went dry.

"I was in on it from the start, and Shin's plan would have worked out quite well, but then Varrick and the Red Monsoons made me an even better offer. So I helped them take the Triple Threats out and take over the gambling rings they controlled. But Varrick has an even bigger thing going -- you're going to love his idea when you see it in a few minutes. It's going to make us all very rich. Well, not you three of course," she pointed to the captives lined up. Several of the Monsoons cackled.

Shin thrashed about next to Korra, saliva dripping down below his gag. Narook sat rigidly still, his eyes trained on Wu's staff. Korra was still totally unbound, but she feared taking any chances until she knew where Tahno was. She hoped desperately that her friends were on their way.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Tahno lay blissfully on the soft moss beside the riverbank back in Foggy Swamp, his arms folded behind his head. It wasn’t clear how he’d gotten here; he hadn’t been back to visit in over a year. Yet here he was, enjoying the sunlight filtering down through the thick canopy above, reveling in the humid warmth on his body -- evidently he was wearing little clothing -- and breathing in the sweet scent of swamp lilies. He looked to the side and noticed Korra, her skin dewy, radiant, leaning over him and stroking a hand through his hair. She wore only a light, loose dress that folded in a way that gave him a clear view down her cleavage.

“There you are,” he said to her, his voice sounding as though it were coming from someone else. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Is that right?” she asked, her voice echoing through the trees dreamily. “I’ve been here all along, Tahno.” She leaned in close, her breath tickling his cheek. “You just didn’t notice me until recently.” She pulled away from him, floating up above him.

“Wait, don’t leave.” Tahno tried to sit up but found that he couldn’t move his arms or legs. “I need you, Korra!”

“Tahno,” she called seductively, moving further into the distance, “Tahno --” her tone became more urgent. Her face blurred out of focus, the soft swamp light morphing into a harsh glare. Korra’s words transformed into a strident male voice. “Tahno!”

Tahno blinked his eyes and shook his head dazedly. He saw Varrick’s wide eyes, extremely close, and heard Varrick snapping his fingers in his ear. “Hey friend, you were really out of it! Yelling, ‘Don’t leave me!’ Well, you don’t have to worry about that, at least not until after you tell me how you get your hair to do that curly-cue thing.” Varrick leapt backward with an energetic hop. 

Tahno tried to whip his arms and legs around and found that, just like in his dream -- hallucination -- whatever it was -- he was bound and unable to move, much less bend. He looked around to take quick inventory of the advantages and disadvantages of the situation.

He was kneeling in the center of the pro-bending court, his arms behind his back and clearly chained to his ankles. Further, there seemed to be a chain hooked onto a loop that had been driven into the court, making it impossible even to leave without assistance. In a moment of pure terror, he flashed back to the moment that Amon had bloodbent him into a similar position, in nearly the same spot, and tore away his bending. He gulped for air, forcing the memory down to concentrate on the rest of the room.

Varrick, Zhu Li, and several Red Monsoons stood a short distance away, weird shadows crossing over their faces. He looked beyond the group, into the distance. Unlike the outside of the arena, there was no mist enveloping the empty stands, but the court was lit with a strange, cold light shining from above. Tahno gazed up at the source of the light in confusion and concern; it blinded him for a second. As his eyes adjusted, he stared up at what appeared to be a massive machine the size of a truck suspended high above the court. Whitish-blue light streamed out above it, illuminating the roof of the arena. Thick cables that hummed with electricity crisscrossed the ceiling and terminated in the corners of the machine. Dozens of translucent, glowing spirits circled the massive metal contrivance, while several others floated through the arena walls and into the orbit. 

Tahno focused on the machine, trying to get a sense of it through his chi pathways. It sent intensely familiar, yet somehow debased signals outward. 

“What is that?” Tahno asked, hoping that Varrick might inadvertently reveal something he could use to get himself out of the situation. 

Varrick leaned over her, blocking some of the light. His eyes were wide and animated. “She’s a beaut, isn’t she? Probably my most inspired idea yet, and one that will indubitably make me a lot of money. Kind of inconvenient though. Requires a lot of electricity to operate, and the arena is the only building with a big enough power source."

Tahno filed the information away, ignoring the pounding headache that had quickly replaced the fear from moments earlier. "What about, I don't know, the power plant?" he prodded. He felt a rush of anger toward himself that such a buffoon could have captured him and Korra. 

"The power plant!" Varrick shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls. "Zhu Li, why didn't I think of that?"

"We couldn't break into the power plant," Zhu Li reminded Varrick. "But Wu was able to help us sneak the machine and the Monsoons into the arena."

Varrick nodded. "Quite right. Tahno, take it from me, you're a great pro-bender and your hair is one of a kind, but you didn't think my plan through very well."

"Oh?" Tahno raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you walk me through your plan?" Please, throw me a bone, anything to get out of here and find Korra, Tahno thought desperately.

"Patience, my friend. It's not quite time to explain yet. But we're nearly ready." The excited, idiotic grin on Varrick's face suddenly transformed into an intelligent, confident smile. Tahno felt weak with fear and anger.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A/N 2: OK, so I know that sometimes it is frustrating to read a story about your OTP and the two characters don't interact much in a given chapter, especially a long one. I wanted to give you a heads up that there will be lots more Tahnorra interaction coming soon (I have a lot of it written already) but I need to set them up a little bit more to try to do their characters justice. I hope you stick with this story! Your kudos and reviews truly keep me going. I love hearing what you think. Thank you!!!-SA


	12. Chapter 12

The Solution to All Our Problems - Chapter 12

By SharkAria

Previous chapter: Asami, Bolin, and Ming are trying to break into the arena undetected via the sewer system to help back up Korra and Tahno. Mako and Shaozu are working with Tenzin, Bumi and Jinora from a police airship, trying to disperse the mist and the spirits from around the arena and make it possible for the metalbender police to rush in. Unbeknownst to any of them, Varrick, backed up by crooked arena ref Wu and the Red Monsoon triad, has taken Tahno, Narook, and Shady Shin hostage, and he's keeping Korra subdued by threatening them all with harm. A gigantic, mysterious machine that appears to be attracting the spirits is suspended above the pro-bending court. And the author may be reeling from an exceedingly complicated plot. 

Warnings: Language, violence, one sexist comment, and potentially clunky writing as I've never had so many characters doing so many things at once before.

A/N: Reminders - in this universe, Korra is not a metalbender, Bumi is not an airbender, and anything else that happens in Book III doesn't apply unless I specifically mentioned it as some new part of this universe. Thank you!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Right there next to the south side of the dome! Did you see it?" Bumi crowed, pointing animatedly to a random spot in the mist that obscured the roof of the arena. Mako and Jinora pressed their faces against the glass of the airship's windows to try and discern whatever it was that Bumi was looking at.

"I don't see anything, old man. It's the middle of the night and everything is covered in fog," Shaozu grumbled. He folded his arms over his chest insouciantly and leaned against the glass. A flying snake spirit slithered past, jutting its glowing forked tongue out at Shaozu's shoulder mashed up against the window.

A bolt of electricity shot across the mist, momentarily illuminating the outline of the building. The snake spirit darted away. "There!" Mako shouted. "There's some kind of equipment plugged in to the generators that I've never seen there before where the lightning came from. That's where we should land. I'm gonna radio Lin and Asami and let them know we're ready." Mako took purposeful strides up to Tenzin at the bridge, gesturing for him to hand over the headset and microphone.

Bumi stuck his tongue out at Shaozu while Jinora giggled. "Told you. Who's the old man now, jerkbender?"

Shaozu narrowed his eyes but did not respond.

Moments later, Mako returned, Tenzin at his heels. "Some news from Asami and Bolin. The good news is, they made it inside and are searching for the others. The bad news is, there aren't any Triple Threats to be seen. They've been fighting their way through a bunch of Red Monsoons. Shady Shin must not be in charge after all."

Shaozu chuckled, but his amusement quickly gave way to full throated laughter. The others stared at him, incredulous. Tenzin roared, gesticulating wildly, "What about this situation could you possibly find funny?"

Shaozu snorted and grinned. "Sorry, sorry," he guffawed, not sounding very sorry at all. "Shady caused me and the Wolfbats a lot of trouble. Glad to hear that somebody outsmarted his shifty ass." He pounded his closed fist into his open hand. "And I'm looking forward to busting some Monsoon heads together."

Tenzin rolled his eyes and stalked off to the bridge again, dragging Jinora with him. Bumi looked at Mako and shrugged. He started buttoning his jacket and said, "Well, come on soldiers, let's get ready to invade."

Minutes later, Mako and Shaozu stood just inside the ship's open hatch, positioned to rocket out onto the arena's roof. Bumi had thrown a harness on, and a policeman prepared to ratchet him down into the mist. Jinora and Tenzin had returned, prepared to neutralize the spirits should they begin to get agitated.

Bumi, ever the commander, rallied his troops, shouting over the drone of the hovering ship. "Remember team, there will definitely be guards down there, and they'll be tough to spot. I'll use my soldiers' instincts to find and disable 'em while the two of you fry that lightning machine. Once that's done --"

Shaozu wrinkled his nose. "Hold up. You're gonna take on a bunch of triad gangsters alone? Are you even a bender?"

The others glared at Shaozu. Bumi merely smirked, accustomed to this kind of attitude. "Don't worry about me, son. Just do your job and the three of us will easily get inside to kick some firebender butts." Shaozu hunched his shoulders, clearly uncomfortable with relying on a non-bender to cover him.

Mako glanced between Bumi and Shaozu, then down into the abyss below. A puffy, translucent dandelion spirit got sucked in through the air vortex in the hatch, bumbled along the ship's metal frame, then floated through the metal wall as though it were air. Mako shuddered at the uncertainty of it all. "It's time. Everyone ready?"

Shaozu shrugged his shoulders, staring at the point on the wall the the spirit had slipped through. "The sooner we get this crap over with, the sooner I can see if the date I stood up still wants to mess around tonight." He popped his neck to the side casually and shook his arms out. Then, without waiting for the others, he dived out of the hatch, flames blasting from his feet.

Mako smacked his forehead. Mostly to himself, he muttered, "That jerk makes even Tahno look like a nice guy." He waved to Bumi, and together they jumped out the hatch, the mist below enveloping them.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

A bead of sweat dripped down Tahno's temple and traced his sharp jawline. It reached his chin and fell, splatting on the hard surface of the pro-bending court. Tahno stared wistfully at the droplet, wishing that he could access the water down in the moat below and knowing that if he could, he would make quick work of Varrick and his hired thugs. Then he could go find Korra and Narook and get the hell out of here. 

Tahno glared at Varrick, who was sitting across from him, having adopted a meditation pose and humming to himself. The man was an enigma, appearing to be the master of the situation at one moment and a ridiculous buffoon the next. Tahno's hopes that Korra had managed to escape were dashed by Varrick's sickeningly smug demeanor. He closed his eyes to concentrate, balling his fists behind him as he tried to come up with a plan. 

Across the chasm of open space, a single set of boots clicked down the stairs in the stands. A syrupy female voice called, "Varrick, sweetie, the hostages and the Avatar are all together and they are ready when you are." Tahno opened his eyes, the sight of the woman confirming his fear. Wu. Rage twisted Tahno's insides. "Oh, Tahno, I see that you're awake! The poor Avatar is quite worried about you."

Tahno glared at Wu's figure in the distance, clenching his jaw to keep himself from taking the bait. At least Wu had confirmed that Korra was nearby.

"You have nothing to say to me?" Wu taunted. "Oh my, you're no fun anymore." She tittered coyly, covering her mouth with the hand that wasn't holding a hefty-looking metal staff.

Another set of hurrying footsteps echoed through the arena, coming from one of the hallway portals that the audiences used to enter and exit the stands. A scrawny firebender emerged and crossed the bridge leading onto the court. "Hey, boss, a word with you," he squeaked in a high, reedy voice.

Varrick motioned the man over pleasantly. The Monsoon cupped his hands over Varrick's ear and whispered. Varrick's forehead scrunched momentarily, but then sprung back just as happy-seeming as ever when he glanced at Tahno. Tahno, however, wasn't fooled; he knew a look of concern when he saw it. The skinny bender finished his report to Varrick and scurried back across the bridge and through the portal from which he had come.

"Something the matter, V?" Cooed Wu from her place in the stands.

Varrick grinned brightly at his henchwoman, but Tahno detected a few cracks of aggravation shining through his mask. "Wu, my sweet chaos-enabler, you'll have to catch up with Tahno later. My friend here informed me that some earthbenders are fighting with the sentries in the basement as we speak." 

Tahno bit his lip hard to keep from shouting in excitement; Ming and Bolin must have made it inside with Asami. Which meant that Shaozu and Mako should be on the roof by now. Maybe the tide was turning for him and Korra.

Varrick continued, "Do me a favor and go make sure they don't need back-up. That big muscleman Monsoon keeping an eye on the Avatar promised me that nobody could get through his men, but I like to be sure about these things." 

Wu's smile faltered, but she answered simperingly, "Of course, V. But I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." 

Varrick narrowed his eyes a moment. Perhaps he didn't like the nickname she had bestowed upon him. "Just -- make sure. Now," he added, a hard edge to his voice.

Wu nodded, cowed, and slunk away to carry out Varrick's instructions. Tahno and he were alone on the court again.

Varrick rubbed his hands down his face. As if confiding in a trusted friend, he whispered quietly, "I tell you, Tahno my boy, working with the triads is the pits. Once I make this deal tonight, I'm eighty-sixing them faster than you can say 'hippopotopuma.'"

Tahno cracked a smile. "You'd be surprised how much I understand that sentiment," he replied. If Varrick weren't the reason for his being chained to the floor and Korra and Narook being held hostage and his beloved arena being overrun by gangsters, he might have felt sorry for the business mogul. But since Varrick was the cause of all those terrible things, Tahno vowed that before he escaped, he would help Korra and the others take him and his triad partners down.

Tahno shook his head in disbelief at his own thoughts. He was working with a team to capture thugs? Foiling the plans of criminal masterminds? Korra's do-gooder streak was definitely wearing off on him.

Another moment passed and Tahno heard the familiar sound of the open elevator shooting up from the water below the court. Zhu Li, who had disappeared a few minutes earlier, returned with two Red Monsoons carrying heavy-looking metal boxes. She directed the men to set the boxes next to Varrick, who was standing near Tahno. When he noticed their arrival, he skipped over to his assistant.

Zhu Li snapped the latches up and opened the boxes, their hinges squeaking. "All the parts are here, sir," she confirmed. "Shall I perform your nightly scalp massage before I begin assembling the armor?"

"Zhu Li! You know just what I need. But time is short, and we will have to implement our plans sooner than anticipated, so make it quick. Now come over here." Varrick plopped onto the floor, his legs crossed, waiting expectantly. Zhu Li shuffled over and began working her fingers vigorously into Varrick's hair.

Even though Tahno was bound and chained, physically helpless until someone broke in and rescued him, he knew there were ways to make himself useful until his friends arrived. However, Varrick was strange and unpredictable, which made him more difficult to manipulate, not to mention more dangerous. Tahno would have to continue to proceed cautiously. Careful to keep the fear out of his voice, he asked casually, "By the appearance of Wu and all these Monsoons, can I assume that you've double-crossed Shady Shin and the Triple Threats in whatever you're planning?"

Varrick rolled his shoulders and indicated to Zhu Li that she should start kneading the back of his neck. "Double-crossed! What an ugly way to describe something. I merely took advantage of a business opportunity that presented itself." He waved off Zhu Li's ministrations and stood up, shucking his jacket from his shoulders. Beneath it, he was wearing some kind of fitted one-piece coverall with steel divots and punches that seemed randomly spaced. Zhu Li began unpacking metal widgets from the boxes and started to click them together. "But to answer your question, yes. Now that I'm officially a fugitive, I had to work with a more ethically flexible organization than Future Enterprises to acquire machinery and provide security. Sadly for Shady Shin, the Monsoon's price for rendering such services was more competitive than the Triple Threats. In fact, all they wanted was for me to lure Shin out of hiding so they could take over his gambling operations."

Tahno's mind raced. He was shocked that Varrick would reveal so much. With any luck, that meant he was overly confident and that he would inadvertently provide an opening for Tahno to gain the upper hand. Perhaps compliment would loosen Varrick's tongue further. "You missed your calling, Varrick. With speeches like that, you would have made an excellent politician."

"Ha! Funny you should mention it! The Earth Queen said the same thing when I tried to sell her my invention up there," he motioned to the hulking machinery above them. "I expect she'll still buy it, after I prove to her representatives that it works." 

Varrick snapped his head toward the two Monsoons, who were hulking over the empty metal boxes. "Speaking of which! You over there -- go tell the Dai Li reps in the VIP box that we are about to bring the Avatar and the others onto the court and begin the demonstration." One of the men lumbered down the bridge to his destination. 

Tahno's eyes reflexively flicked up to the box seats. He thought he could make out a couple shadowy figures in the seats, but nothing else. He didn't know much about the Dai Li beyond what Ming had once told him ("It's a team of hot-shot earthbending pricks who supposedly protect the Queen's fat ass by throwing pickpockets and panhandlers in prison -- but seriously, if you're ever in the Kingdom, don't fuck with them"), but he knew that if they were here, the mysterious machine they were thinking about purchasing must have some significant weaponry capabilities. Tahno gulped back the fear that creeped up his throat.

"And you!" Varrick turned back to Tahno, his eyes twinkling as if he were scolding a clever and mischievous child. "Shin was right, you're a crafty one, getting me to tell you your plans. But I have a few tricks up my sleeve too." He wrinkled his nose and his moustache twitched playfully. Varrick stood with his feet shoulder width apart and stretched his arms out. He gestured to Zhu Li to start hooking the widgets to his suit.

In the distance, Tahno heard men raising their voices at once another. Worried that the commotion would derail his fact-finding mission, he spoke louder, hoping to distract Varrick from the noise. "I imagine that you have more than a few tricks. You certainly put one over on Korra and me, and I like to think that the two of us have proven ourselves to think strategically."

Varrick bent forward, allowing Zhu Li to put a harness over his head and around his shoulders. For the first time that Tahno had seen, he frowned. "Look kid, I like you and I hate violence, so take my advice. The only strategy you should have right now is to insist that Avatar Korra to do what I say when we bring her in here. Then things should be alright for you."

The remaining thug chortled and cracked his knuckles threateningly. Tahno shuddered. The triads would not hesitate to hurt him to try to make Korra do whatever it was that Varrick wanted from her.

Tahno had little time to ponder this, however, as the raised voices had morphed into full-on fighting noises coming from the partitioned team prep room. What had initially sounded like a minor scuffle was escalating quickly. The angry shouts of a crowd filtered through, as well as the familiar whoosh of firebending. Had Asami and the earthbenders made it upstairs already?

Varrick, now weighed down heavily by the jangling suit, snapped his head in the direction of the noises. He narrowed his eyes at the remaining attending Monsoon and snapped, " Send some more of your men downstairs and go get Wu out of the basement. Tell her to check out what's going on in there. Then help her to bring the Avatar and the others in." The men jumped to follow his directions.

Varrick turned to Tahno, wagging a newly gloved finger in his face. "Now, remember what I told you. Let the Avatar help you and we'll all be out of this mess quickly."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*

Korra had rarely felt so helpless as she did at this moment, sitting on the locker room bench beside two of Varrick's bound and gagged captives, Shady Shin and Narook. At least twenty Red Monsoons guarded the three of them, making the otherwise spacious room feel stuffy and suffocating. 

And if that weren't bad enough, she had had to endure taunts about her budding relationship with Tahno from Wu, the crooked pro-bending-ref-turned-triad-ally. At least the woman had finally left the room, leaving Korra to wallow in her dark thoughts. Her anger and fear for Tahno made it difficult to think straight, much less find a way out of the bad situation before it got inevitably worse.

As she glanced around the room, searching for any shred of an opportunity, a commotion from the hallway caught her attention. Ryu, the burly firebender who had earlier mocked Shady Shin for being duped by Varrick, stormed back in through the doorway and shoved aside the men standing in his way. He stomped over to Shin and yanked him up by his collar, then ripped the gag off of his mouth. Eyes wild, Ryu shouted inches from Shin's face, "You think you can beat me without your bending? I wanna see you do it right now, punk, in front of everybody."

A skinny Monsoon with a pointy beard and a substantial gap between his front teeth objected. "The boss said not to hurt him," he rasped.

Ryu spewed a stream of flame at the man with the hand that wasn't holding up Shin. "I don't care what that rich weirdo out there says. I'm not gonna let this Triple Threat talk trash about me." 

Shin guffawed and sneered, "You Red Monsoons are so much fucking drama. First you don't want a fight, now you do. You're just a bunch of little bitches riding the crimson tide." 

The Monsoons erupted in vengeful shouts and several of them pressed in, partially blocking Korra's view. Korra and Narook exchanged worried glances.

"That's it!" Ryu screamed, his eyes bulging. He whipped Shin around, and for a moment Korra thought he was going to choke him. But then Ryu created a small, powerful flame that melted the metal chains that had been binding Shin. He threw Shin to the floor and declared, "We're fucking fighting now!" 

A look of fear crossed Shin's face, but he quickly composed himself and stood up. Full of bravado, he tilted his head back and hit his clenched fist against his palm. "I'm going to enjoy beating you in front of all your boys, Ryu."

The sight of Shin's freed fists gave Korra sudden inspiration. If only the fight would last long enough . . .

The Monsoons packed in a tight circle around Ryu and Shin, cheering on their compatriot. At this point, Korra could not see what was happening at all, but from the angry shouts and occasional sounds of fists making contact with flesh, she assumed that Shin was dodging the flames and was getting at least a couple good punches in. Korra sidled over to Narook, and after a quick look around to see if anyone was paying attention to her, whispered, "I'm going to weld your chains apart like Ryu just did to Shin, but you have to act like you're still bound until I give a signal. Understand?" Narook gave a single nod, since he couldn't speak through the gag, and turned his back to make it easier for Korra to work quickly. She melted the chains within seconds and Narook shifted back. He winked at her in thanks.

Suddenly, a massive fireball exploded above the crowd. Korra shielded her eyes. When she opened them, the Monsoons were raving in excitement, and a heavily bruised Ryu dragged what appeared to be a barely conscious Shin over, dropping him at Korra's feet. Shin's clothes were blackened and still smoking, and his singed hair gave off a putrid burning smell. On an impulse, she kneeled down to check his breath and his pulse. When her hair brushed against his face, his eyes snapped open and he winked at her. Perhaps he was not as hurt as he appeared.

Several young Monsoons clapped Ryu on the back in congratulations. One of them asked, "Should we put the chains back on him?"

"Don't bother," Ryu replied cockily. "He's just a burnt out loser without his bending." Betraying his statement, however, Ryu reached into his mouth and pulled out a broken tooth, making it clear that Shin had caused obvious damage as well.

Shin groaned convincingly as Korra pulled him up to a sitting position between herself and Narook. She thought about Tahno's description of Shin as an intelligent, ruthless fighter who rarely made mistakes and wondered if Shin was scheming to get free even now. In any case, he was now free of his chains. 

As Korra tried to work out her next move, Wu's strained voice called down the hall as she stalked back toward the room. "Ryu, you bastard, we have a problem. It appears that some of the Avatar's friends have broken in downstairs and they are giving your supposedly invincible men a beating." She stood in the entryway, clinking her staff against the doorframe. "Send down some of the meatheads up here while I get the Avatar and the others ready."

Korra's heart leapt. Asami and Bolin and Ming were fighting their way up! And they were winning!

Ryu cackled confidently. "Don't worry babe, my guys'll knock out whoever tries to mess with them." He nodded his chin toward the doorway and a dozen Monsoons shuffled out to do as they were told. As the room emptied, Shin's battered form leaning against the bench became visible to Wu's line of sight.

Wu's eyes bulged in surprise and anger. She took a step forward, and one of her heels skidded against the slick floor. "What the hell did you do to him?!" She screeched. She turned to Ryu and shook her large metal staff at him threateningly. "If the boss sees him like this --"

"He'll understand. It was a matter of honor." Ryu bumped fists with a firebender next to him.

Wu started in on a howling browbeating of the Monsoons. Hope surged within Korra. If her friends had made it into the basement, Mako and Shaozu should be on the roof by now. Wu was wasting precious time yelling at her men while Korra's friends were making headway in their invasion. Korra needed to make another move, and soon, before Varrick tried to use her and the other hostages for whatever it was he wanted. She swallowed and thought of Tahno, who needed her, and wondered whether he would be proud of or appalled by the risk she was about to take.

"Shin," Korra whispered out of the corner of her mouth while Wu and Ryu screamed at one another. "I can see you aren't really hurt. Help me and Narook go find Tahno and take these assholes out." 

Shin smiled, a jagged sickle of tobacco-stained teeth. He eyed Korra skeptically. "Way I see it, I'm free of my chains and I beat the shit out of the biggest, baddest Monsoon. Why should I help you find that sneaky boyfriend of yours when I might be able to just escape now?"

In spite of their precarious situation, Korra felt heat rise to her cheeks. She hadn't been thinking of herself Tahno's girlfriend -- at least, she hadn't really had time to consider it. She pushed the awkward thought from her mind and glanced worriedly at the Monsoons. They still seemed to be absorbed by Wu's diatribe, but the sounds of the fight must have alerted Varrick to a problem by now. Korra took a deep breath and channeled every memory of Tahno speaking persuasively as she pleaded with Shin. "The risk is too great for you to escape by yourself, but you might have a chance if you work with us. And saving Tahno is part of the deal."

Shin's eyes widened in disbelief, the whites contrasting with the soot on his skin. "You really did fall for that prissy little swampbender," Shin whispered. 

Korra didn't know how to respond to that. She pressed her lips into a thin line. Shin coughed. "Alright. Let's see if you keep your word, Avatar. For Tahno's sake." Catching sight of Wu approaching them, he shut his eyes in a passable imitation of pain and leaned back against the bench.

"Get up, all of you." Wu snapped. Her sinister swagger had completely vanished; now infuriated anxiety radiated off of her. 

Korra kneeled and pulled Shin's arm over her shoulder. He leaned against her, appearing to favor one leg. Narook stood as well, keeping his hands behind his back and clenching his chains tightly in his fists. 

"We gonna find out where your stupid boss took Tahno?" Korra goaded. "Or do I have to wait until my friends kick all the triad ass in this building first?"

"Shut up," Wu growled. She thumped her staff in warning against Korra's back. "The three of you, walk through the curtain onto the court. Don't try anything, because I'm right behind you with a dozen Monsoons."

Korra resisted the urge to turn around and stick her tongue out at the shorter woman. She and Shin stumped forward and Narook scraped close behind them. Wu stuck out her staff and parted the thick curtains for the hostages to pass through. Korra stepped out onto the platform at the foot of the bridge to the pro-bending court.

For a moment, Korra was blinded by a strange, harsh light coming from above. She looked back down to the floor, waiting for her eyes to adjust as she shifted her weight to better support Shin.

A welcome voice called out to her across the cavern. "Korra! Narook!" Tahno's deep, clear voice cut through the room, bounced around the stands, punched into her heart. 

Korra looked up, gaping at Tahno's kneeling form in the middle of the court. There he was, chained, helpless, and smirking as though he owned the place. Surprise, relief, fear, and hope washed over her in waves. Shin pulled his arm harder around her neck, reminding her not to give away his deception.

Tahno jerked his chin up and winked at her. "See Varrick, I told you that my girl could handle herself. Not crazy about seeing that slimy Triple Threat put his hands all over her, though." His eyes danced over her form hungrily, desperately.

"I'm not crazy about seeing your fucking face, you skinny little bastard," Shin muttered. Korra jostled him in warning. It took all her willpower not to drop him and rush over to try to free Tahno.

"Tahno, don't worry, I'll get you," she yelled to him.

Tahno nodded to her. "I know. I trust you." Korra's stomach flipped. A bulky Monsoon behind Tahno scowled and kicked him in the ribs. Korra vowed that she'd blast that particular thug straight into the drink as soon as she had the chance.

With effort, Korra ripped her eyes off Tahno and turned her attention to the others on the court. Varrick's assistant Zhu Li stood nearby, her hand folded neatly in front of her and her face impassive as usual. Varrick was standing over Tahno in a ridiculous yet somehow threatening suit, grinning maniacally. "Avatar! So glad you could join us for the main event tonight here in the arena. Wu, have you taken care of the rats in the basement?"

Behind Korra, Wu swallowed audibly. The dozen Monsoons were shifting uncomfortably as well. "The men are working on it now, boss. Shouldn't be much longer."

Varrick shook his head in disappointment and leaned down, elbowing Tahno conspiratorially. "What'd I tell you about the triads? Unreliable." Tahno shrugged as much as his bindings would let him, as if to agree wordlessly with Varrick. Korra raised an eyebrow in confusion. She would never understand Tahno's extraordinary ability to suck up to people in power, even in this situation. Varrick went on, "Well, I guess we'll have to get started. Zhu Li, get the thing!"

Zhu Li nodded and rushed over to Varrick. She produced a remote with an antenna from her breast pocket and pressed a button. A long, hose-sized rubber-covered wire unspooled off the machine high above them, the end landing on the court. Zhu Li picked it up and quickly clamped it into one of the ports on the back of Varrick's suit. Korra looked up above them from where the wire had appeared, noting that the school of spirits she'd seen around the outside of the building were circling inside as well, floating in and out of the walls.

Varrick turned to the stands and waved. "You guys ready for a real show?" He shouted to a couple figures in one of the box seats.

The only response was a single earth disk popping up from one of the holes on the court. It wavered and cracked, then burst into a cloud of dust. "I'll take that as a yes," Varrick stated quietly.

Shin coughed beside Korra. "That's an Earth Kingdom security move, girl, be careful," he whispered. Korra nodded almost imperceptibly. She looked once more to Tahno, whose eyes were trained on a spot above her head.

"Right, then, let's get started," Varrick said. "Zhu Li, power me up!"

Zhu Li pushed another buton on the remote. The machine above produced a louder whirring noise, and the hose connecting it to Varrick's suit pulled taut. 

Varrick clapped his hands together once. All of the earth disks on the court sprang up and hovered at waist height. He pushed his hands in front of him, and two streams of water rose up from over the surface of the court, encircling him. He snapped his fingers and produced a fireball in one hand. Then he stretched his other hand over his head and encased himself in an airball.

Korra's jaw dropped. Others around her gasped in disbelief. "The suit -- you're bending --"

"Not just bending, honey!" Varrick cried triumphantly. "I'm bending all four elements at once, just like you. And that's not the half of it -- it does some other interesting things too. So why don't you try to attack me and help prove what a great investment this would be for the Earth Kingdom?"

Tahno shouted over the noise. "Korra -- don't -- he wants something --" The Monsoon who had kicked him pulled a kali stick out and shocked Tahno. Tahno slumped over.

Korra tensed up, ready to rush over and strike but Shin yanked her head close to his and growled in her ear, "Wait, not yet. Soon."

Varrick looked pained. "Avatar Korra, unfortunately, if you don't do what I say, my colleague over there will keep shocking Tahno. I don't want him to do it any more than you do. So, please, just do what I ask and give me a good fight."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A/N: Yarghhh not enough Tahnorra in this chapter but I had to cut it off before it got unwieldy. More coming very soon, I promise! Thanks for sticking with this story! All feedback appreciated!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


	13. Chapter 13

The Solution to All Our Problems - Chapter 13

By SharkAria

Last Chapter: Korra, Narook, and Shin create a desperate, secret alliance to get free. Asami, Bolin, and Ming break into the arena through the sewers and are fighting their way up to help. Shaozu, Mako, and Bumi launch an attack from the roof while Tenzin and Jinora wait in the airship above to keep the spirits in line. Tahno, chained but not helpless, does what he can to help learn information to help his friends. Varrick reveals the purpose of the mysterious machine ahead of schedule, hoping to impress the Dai Li. 

A/N: I made a big canon mistake a while back in this fic that a guest reader kindly pointed out (this is a downside to writing unbeta'd). The mistake is that the Red Monsoons are waterbenders in Korra canon, whereas I made them firebenders in this fic. I might fix this mistake at some point, but I did not do so here. This is because...well...I need to use my limited free time hours to keep writing this fic instead of going back over previous territory. For those of you who have noticed this error, I hope that it doesn't take you out of the reading experience, and please forgive both the mistake and the lack of correcting it at this point in time. I hope that you still enjoy this story. 

Other reminders/warnings: This is AU after Book II. Korra, Bolin, and Bumi do not have the powers they were revealed to have in Book III. My interpretation of the spirits -- as well as some bending uses -- is a little bit different than the way Book III revealed. Decent amount of language and violence in this section. Jeez, when are we getting back to the shipping stuff again?! Some of this chapter and next, I promise.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Korra gazed at the scene before her in horror. The bridges on either side of the pro-bending court were fully extended, with dozens of ugly Monsoons pinching off the access points on either side. More of the gangsters lined the lower seating areas. Varrick stood before her in his frightening bending suit, the four elements encircling him. Behind Korra, Varrick's henchwoman Wu crouched at the ready with a metal staff that was at least two feet taller than she was. And there was Tahno chained and kneeling in the center of the court, with an especially nasty-looking thug threatening him with a set of electrified kali sticks. 

Korra assessed her own rather bleak prospects. Narook hunched close behind her, pretending that his arms were still bound behind him, although Korra had secretly broken his chains earlier in the evening. And Shady Shin, the man who had just days earlier wanted to trick her into giving him back his bending, had his arm slung over her shoulder, faking a serious injury and promising to work with her. If Tahno's wellbeing weren't at risk, and if Korra could accurately assess Varrick's power, she and her two allies might be able to fight their way out, but the point was moot with Tahno's current situation. But if Asami and the earthbenders didn't break in soon, or if Mako and Shaozu didn't take down the metal-repelling device outside, she might have to make a move anyway. Korra's eyes strayed up to the long cord connecting Varrick's suit to the power source.

"Avatar Korra, I'm waiting," Varrick shouted over the whoosh of the air he was bending and the unnatural whirring coming from the machine high above. "I need just a quick demonstration for my potential buyers. You can do that for me, can't you?"

Korra looked beyond Varrick to Tahno's kneeling figure and the kali-stick wielding Monsoon menacing above him. Her eyes flicked up to the translucent, glowing spirits floating overhead. They were still orbiting the machine, but their movements were jerkier, more agitated. 

A few feet behind Varrick, Zhu Le called out in warning, "Boss --" 

Varrick clicked his tongue against his teeth impatiently. "Yes, yes, Zhu Le. I know we need to hurry up. Look, Avatar Korra, we all know that my lightning equipment outside can't hold off the metalbender cops forever. And clearly your colleagues are advancing on my hired help down in the basement. But, regrettably, I may still do some serious damage to Tahno and the friends you have here in this room if you stall any longer." 

The Monsoon looming over Tahno emphasized this point by giving his captive a short shock between the shoulder blades. Tahno arched his back and yelped in pain, then slumped down again. Korra dug her nails into Shin's side, willing herself to repress the rage and stay put a moment longer. Surely so many hits, not to mention having been awake for so many hours, would be taking a toll on Tahno's mental acuity. She'd have to figure out their escape herself.

Korra bit her lip anxiously. It was time to make her move. She held Shin's arm in one hand, then, careful to appear as though she were treating him gingerly, transferred him from her shoulder to a seated position in the middle of the bridge, just in front of Narook. "Ready?" she breathed into Shin's ear. She looked up at Narook, still gagged but not actually bound, and nodded to him. He jerked his chin almost imperceptibly in response.

"Make your move, girl," Shin rasped.

Korra rose and turned her attention to Varrick. "Fine, I'll fight you. But let Tahno and the others go first." 

Several Monsoons guffawed, their laughter bouncing around in the stands. Korra glanced at Tahno, whose bloodshot eyes were gazing just past her, likely trying to see what Narook and Shin were doing. To distract anyone else from paying attention to her two comrades, Korra pulled a long stream of water up from the moat far below, wishing that she'd had the opportunity return Shin's bending earlier.

Varrick face was arranged in a charitable expression. "Oh, how I wish I could release our mutual friends!" He clapped his hands together and produced a small flame "Sadly, I understand all too well the value of collateral until a transaction has been completed." The Monsoons laughed again.

Wu also snickered from behind her. "In other words, your precious boyfriend isn't going to be free until you do what V says." She clinked her tall metal staff against the concrete bridge.

"Wu, my dearest viperling, I can speak for myself," Varrick reminded her, a cold current flowing through his voice. Behind Korra, Wu gulped audibly. And without warning, Varrick sent an intense stream of fire toward Korra, who slashed it away fairly easily with her waterspout. She crouched down defensively, ready for his next attack. Varrick was no warrior, but the fact that the suit did all the bending for the wearer meant that bending forms were unnecessary, making it more difficult for Korra to predict what he would do next.

Varrick cracked a smile. "That's more like it, Korra," he encouraged. "Zhu Le, hon, it's time for you to clear out and start preparing our getaway." Zhu Le gathered several empty metal boxes in her arms and scurried off across the bridge on the opposite side of Korra's party, shouldering her way through the taller gangsters crowding the narrow passageway.

Varrick smiled at Korra again, a crescent of shiny capped teeth glinting in the weird light. "Much as I hate to admit it, Wu's right, you know. I can't let Tahno go until I've made the deal. And the sooner I can prove that this weapon can defeat you, the sooner we can all get outta here and go to bed." He shot a powerful spiral of air toward Korra and followed it up with a volley of earth disks. Korra leapt up, preparing to kick the disks out of the way.

Before they even reached her, however, they boomeranged back toward Varrick's head, along with an airborne heap of stone rubble. With a shocked look on his face, Varrick ducked, and the disks and broken bricks flew into the first row of Monsoons backing him up, sending half a dozen of them over the bridge and into the drink. Korra whipped her head around and upward, searching for other earthbenders. Her heart leapt as she saw Bolin, Ming, and Asami standing triumphantly on the ref's platform, having successfully fought through many floors worth of gangsters to come help her. Korra hoped that the grins on their faces meant that Mako and Shaozu's efforts on the roof must be going well too.

"Bolin! My own mover star, here to turn on me?" Varrick growled through an angry frown, punching fireballs toward the platform. Korra's friends disappeared behind the high stage. Varrick spared a glance back behind him, toward his hired help. "What do you sparkplugs think I'm paying you for? Go get them!" He commanded. The Monsoons in the stands him stumbled over one another to comply.

Then many things happened at once.

A loud, metallic creak issued from the dome's steel supports above. Everyone looked up to see a section of the glass dome crack apart and rain glass down on the court. Oily, unnatural mist, along with the first rays of morning sunlight, poured through the opening. Korra whooshed the glass away and goggled as Bumi, of all people, jumped through the jagged opening. She sent Bumi an additional gust of air to help him land hard on top of the kali-stick wielding Monsoon behind Tahno. The Monsoon yowled as Bumi put him in a headlock and wrestled him to the ground.

As Korra turned to complete the bending form, she saw Narook take advantage of the distraction to whip the chains on his wrists onto the end Wu's metal staff, yanking it out of her hands. Wu leapt forward to grab it back, but Shin popped up and attacked, forcing her to cartwheel into the Monsoons behind her for back up.

The hairs on the back of Korra's neck stood up straight with the sudden cold feeling of many gallons of water rushing toward her. Without time to spin around, she converted the oncoming wave into a wall of ice. She whipped around and punched frozen daggers through the wall toward Varrick. He melted them and shot fireballs back at her, then rocketed up above the court with fire beneath his feet. Korra followed his lead, shooting past him to grasp at the long, thin cord that tethered him to his power source.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Hi son, looks like you could use a little help," Commander Bumi cracked as he crouched down to fidget with Tahno's bonds, wild hair blowing in the wind created by Korra and Varrick sparring above.

There's the understatement of the year, Tahno thought. "Yeah," he muttered, straining at the chains holding his arms behind him. He'd been watching the culmination of this battle as though it were happening in slow motion, although the multiple shocks to his system were probably affecting his sense of time by now. In retrospect, they should have launched the offensive on a couple hours of sleep.

He gazed out across the bridge where Asami was whipping Monsoons into the drink, one at a time, with her prototype weapon; none who faced her seemed to be making much headway. Ming and Bolin were blocking flames with chunks of brick that they were yanking out of the seats and aisles, hurling them at the gangsters in the stands and on the bridges. If they made it much farther down their current row, there wouldn't be much of an arena left to compete in. Closer to Tahno, Shin and Narook boxed and dodged Wu and the thugs on the bridges, keeping most of the fireballs away from the center of the court. Everyone Tahno had ever called a friend, and a couple who he hadn't, were fighting to set him free and keep the madman Varrick from attaining his goal.

But after all the abuse he'd taken, would he even be able to join the battle once he was free? He shut his eyes in frustration, willing himself to concentrate on the mass of water below that he would need to help the effort.

When he opened his eyes, Narook stood before him with a satisfied grin and Wu's heavy staff. He clapped a thick hand on Tahno's shoulder, the chain around his wrist clonking Tahno's ear. "Well kid, I appreciate that you came all this way to rescue me. But who would have thought that you'd be the one begging me to get you out of this mess?" And without waiting for Tahno to answer, he smashed the end of the staff hard against the length of chain that attached to the floor. It broke apart on the third blow. Bumi pulled Tahno to his feet and brushed him off.

"Thanks, old men," Tahno grinned. Narook returned the smile, his heavy beard parting to reveal his gold front tooth. Even the fact that Narook would never let Tahno live down this moment couldn't quell his joy at being free. The fact that Shin was losing ground to Wu and the group of Monsoons could, however.

Tahno wrapped the chain that still attached to the cuff on his wrist around his fist and then drew a long tail of water from down in the moat below. He made the move just in time, too, because one of the many firebenders who Shin had been engaging managed to shoot a blast of flame directly toward the three men standing in the middle of the court. Bumi and Narook hit the floor just as Tahno surrounded them with a shield of water. Tahno did his best to ignore the wave of nausea that washed over him as he maintained the protective water sphere. He swallowed back the bile and seized control of himself, keeping the sphere in place.

Bumi and Narook got to their feet. "Thanks, kid," Narook muttered gruffly. "You too, Commander Bumi. Wish we could have met under calmer circumstances." 

"My pleasure," Bumi drawled. He cracked his knuckles and continued, "You know, Narook, my recruits have been telling me for years that your noodles are world class, but no one told me that that your beard could win competitions too!" A couple Monsoons sent more fireballs into the wall of water, which quickly converted them to hissing steam. 

Narook guffawed, ignoring the attacks. "Finally! Somebody who appreciates facial hair! Not like babyface next to us, here." He jerked his thumb flippantly toward Tahno. "Listen, when we muscle our way out of here, you gotta come by the Noodlery --"

"Can you old farts save the barbershop talk for later? I'm trying to hold back a dozen firebenders here," Tahno grunted. If he hadn't had to keep his hands up to maintain the water shield, Tahno would have throttled the two of them. Were they serious? They were about all to be burnt to a crisp and these geezers were having a lovefest about beards. 

Narook elbowed Bumi and tilted his head toward Tahno. "That one couldn't even grow fuzz across his lip if he stopped shaving for a month." Bumi nodded sagely in agreement. Tahno clenched his teeth in exasperation and exhaustion.

"Seriously!" Tahno shouted, his ragged thread of patience shredding. "I'm almost out of water here. When I drop the shield, you two need to knock these triad turds into the water. And considering that he helped Korra, try to keep Shady Shin from getting killed too. Understand?"

Bumi grabbed the kali sticks at his feet where the Monsoon he'd beaten up had dropped them. "No problem, chief," he shrugged casually. He zapped them together as a test; Tahno flinched.

Narook flexed his muscles, the sea monster tattooed around his forearm twitching. "Just leave it to us old boys, and go help your girl," Narook growled, gazing up at the battle raging above their heads. "She needs it more than we do."

Tahno gazed upward. Through the top of the sphere, the distorted figures of Korra and Varrick darted around, trading elements. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Korra dangled on a creaking steel rafter near the destroyed section of the roof as she blasted a continuous stream of flame at Varrick, who deflected it with alternating blasts of air and water. He maintained altitude with the flames on his feet in a way that a natural firebender could not, further complicating Korra's task to bring him down. When he flew out of range, Korra pummeled the huge machine connected to the arena's power source with chunks of stadium brick; she dented it a few times and caused a couple external wires to break loose and spit blue sparks but did not otherwise discernibly damage the unit. No one but a skilled metalbender would be able to make any further progress with such a device, and as far as she knew, the police still could not breach the arena's perimeter. Unproductively, she cursed Mako and Shaozu's inability to shut off the equipment that was holding Lin's forces at bay.

The mist continued to billow in from the crack in the dome, somewhat obscuring the fight raging below. The first rays of morning sunlight shone through, glinting off the broken glass and the ethereal spirits who apparently saw no reason to get out of the way of two major bending forces squaring off in an epic battle.

Across the expanse of open space, his loud voice distorted by the humming machine, Varrick taunted Korra by pointing out the suit's attractive features to the Dai Li soldiers far below. "As you can see, I can stay in the air far longer than any regular bender, even the Avatar!" He paused for dramatic effect, as if his flying around and bending all four elements was insufficiently dazzling. "Also, I can reproduce this suit in four stylish and flattering colors!" He followed up this description by rocketing toward Korra and spinning a tornado of water and wind in her direction.

Korra narrowly dodged the vortex and with her free hand reformed the water into a razor of ice. She slashed it at the thin cord trailing out of Varrick's suit, sending with it all her hopes that she could sever it.

The ice slammed into the cord and splintered on contact, crushing Korra's hopes along with it. Varrick swung around, his eyes wide and wild. "The Avatar has just helped demonstrate the revolutionary platinum weave that sheaths the entirety of the power cord. Hope you guys are taking notes on this," he called down to the Earth Kingdom representatives.

As she had done many times since she had arrived in Republic City, Korra cursed Asami's father for his innovations with the unbendable material. Varrick chucked a hunk of stone staircase toward Korra, who blasted it into a cloud of rocks and dust that made it look like a sandstorm bomb had detonated.

With Varrick's line of sight momentarily obscured by the staircase debris, Korra risked a glance downward. Although the dust and the mist affected her visibility of the scene below, she could see that the number of crimson-clad Monsoons still fighting in the stands was significantly reduced from earlier in the evening. Many more triad gangsters seemed to be floating, unconscious or barely moving, down in the drink. Asami, Bolin, and Ming were clearly wiping the floor with the less skilled fighters, although their slow movements suggested that they had taken a beating from being so heavily outnumbered. Shin had gotten ahold of a pair of kali sticks and was chasing Wu and the firebender Ryu down one of the bridges; the two were now openly fleeing the entire battle.

And, Korra was gratified to see, Tahno was free. He was doing his part, viciously hosing down the few remaining thugs on the court while Narook and Bumi kept them corralled at the edge, ready to toss them into the drink with the rest of their colleagues.

Hope surged within Korra. Her friends were winning! Even if Mako and Shaozu couldn't find a way to let the police inside, all Korra had to do was disarm Varrick -- she tried not to think of all the uncomfortable diplomatic implications with capturing the Dai Li agents here in Republic City on illegal business --

A torrent of flame burst through the dust cloud and shot up just above Korra's handhold, scattering the nearby spirits. The metal beam glowed red and torqued unsteadily, causing the glass pane above to shatter; Korra released in pain as her palm blistered from the heat. She tumbled in the air for a few terrifying seconds with the glass raining around her before righting herself with a gust of wind. A blast of fire from her feet shot her toward another roof support that hadn't yet been compromised by all the fighting. She grasped the beam with her uninjured hand and looked down again, just in time to see Varrick hurtling up toward her with fireballs in each palm, the seams of his suit now glowing with blue light. 

The familiar energy of the Avatar state rushed up behind Korra's eyes, under her skin; she let the mildly nauseating feeling wash over her as her body was seized by a force greater than her own physical abilities. She drew strength from the water far below her, from the bricks holding up the great structure, from the air filling her lungs, from the sunlight streaming in from the hole in the roof. She felt the pulsing, frenetic power of the spirits whipping around her. Releasing the support beam, Korra slipped effortlessly into the floating sphere of wind that had begun to whip around her. Distantly, she perceived that Varrick had fallen back and dropped his planned attack. His face, illuminated by the new light coming from his suit, blazed with zealous interest rather than fear.

Then suddenly the energy within her faltered; she felt breathless, as though she had sustained a direct hit to her solar plexus. The wind sphere dissipated. The light in her eyes flickered, burnt out. The Avatar state had failed.

One again she found herself in a freefall, gasping for breath as darkness enveloped her. 

*__*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Tahno had just blasted the last Monsoon off the court when he saw Korra glow for a moment, stutter like a cold engine that wouldn't turn over, and faint mid-air. She dropped through the dust and mist like a lead weight. His heart dropped with her.

"Korra!" He shouted as though she could hear him. He heard the gasps of Narook and Bumi behind him, registering the horrific sight. Reflexively, Tahno sent a river of water up toward Korra's limp figure, and with great difficulty, he bent the water into a whirlpool that caught her and cradled her form gently. Tahno brought her down in a controlled descent toward him until he could hold her behind her shoulders and under her knees. Laying her down gingerly and wiping the grimy sweat off her brow with his bare hand, he was careful not to knock the broken handcuff against her face. He checked her pulse anxiously and let out a breath of relief when he detected a jittery beat, then allowed himself a brief press of his lips to the tangled hair on the top of her head. Only after reassuring himself once more that she was still breathing did he dare look up to see what was happening in the rest of the arena. 

Varrick hovered over the court, a triumphant grin plastered across his face. The madman's skin and hair was matted with a similar sheen of sweat and grit, but his eyes blazed with the fervor of victory. Asami and the earthbenders halted their systematic destruction of the arena stands to stare above them fearfully. Shin, Bumi and Narook huddled close to Tahno and Korra, fists and weapons raised in defensive stances that would offer little protection from a multi-element assault. The few remaining Monsoons who hadn't yet managed to escape the main stadium, mostly because of injuries that prevented them from moving quickly enough, were using the lull in activity to slink out of the hallways that hadn't completely caved in. Inexplicably, the number of spirits orbiting the machine overhead seemed to have increased while Tahno had been devoting his attention to busting triad heads together.

Varrick floated up to what was left of the ref's platform. The chrome widgets on his suit reflected light from the sun, now high in the sky, that poured in through the holes in the roof. "Behold, my earthy friends!" He addressed the darkened box seats where the unseen Dai Li agents ostensibly watched the spectacle. "I told you that my machine possessed truly remarkable features. As you can see, Korra cannot access the Avatar state when I activate certain settings on my suit." More to himself, he added, shrugging, "Admittedly, I only speculated that something like this might happen -- something to do with balance of energies, or something --"

"Varrick -- you -- you're insane!" Asami screamed from high up in the stands, her accusatory voice ricocheting through the space. "You can't sell this technology to the Earth Kingdom! It's a threat to the whole world!"

Varrick glared at her. "You're not really in a position to make that argument, Asami. Don't think I forgot about all those war planes I helped you sell --"

"Varrick," called out a deep voice from within the box seat. Two men in green and black robes and wide brimmed hats stepped from the shadows. Next to Tahno, Bumi shuddered and Shin coughed.

The taller Dai Li agent spoke. "Based on this demonstration, we've determined that your machine will suit the needs of the Earth Kingdom."

"See, friends?" Varrick crowed to the group, as though they would share his joy. "All told, that only took a couple hours. We can all stop fighting now -- and a good thing, too, since my hired muscle seems to have failed me," he grunted, looking down his nose disdainfully at Wu and Ryu, who were slumped together on the bridge, having been pummeled mercilessly by Shin and Narook. He carried on airily, as though he'd beaten them in nothing more dangerous than a pro-bending match, "Now, Mr. Dai Li guy, if you don't mind discussing the payment delivery details with my assistant --"

"You misunderstand," the Dai Li cut in. "We want the machine. But given that your criminal muscle is no longer a factor, and the Avatar herself has been disarmed, we're simply going to take your machine from you now."

Varrick's brilliant grin faded. For the first time since the arena invasion had begun, he looked haggard, weary -- almost as exhausted as Tahno felt. But before Tahno could ponder this further, hundreds of earth disks popped out from their deep reserves in the floor of the court and flew straight toward Varrick.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

When Korra regained consciousness, she found herself sitting cross legged beneath a yellow sky, beside a purple river that was not unlike the artificial stream in the swamp garden where Tahno had taken her. She flexed her burned hand experimentally, confirming that it was not injured. So her soul had awakened fully ensconced in the spirit world. Helplessly, she hoped that her physical body was still relatively protected.

Just in front of her, butter-fireflies, bright green and blue in this dimension, flitted in and out of the vermillion reeds. Heat darkened to Korra's cheeks as she thought of the night that seemed so long ago when the tiny spirits had alighted on her dress, and Tahno had almost kissed her.

She raised her eyes to look at the opposite streambank and was startled to see dozens of fully corporeal spirits lining it, eyeing her curiously. A neon orange snake flecked with grey and pink scales slipped into the stream, then slithered out of the water on Korra's side of the river. It rose up on its tail to Korra's seated height. 

"Avatar Korra, we are relieved that you finally sought consult with us," the snake spirit hissed. The other spirits nodded in agreement. Korra was certain that a confusion must be written all over her face, because the snake stuck out its black tongue and added, "There is an elemental disturbance in the human world that will threaten the spirits if applied on a larger scale. That unnatural device must be destroyed."

"I --" Korra started, then held her tongue. Varrick's device had somehow attracted the spirits' ethereal form in the human world. Weren't the spirits on his side? "I don't understand," she spoke quietly. "If you were so worried about Varrick's machine, why were you just floating around while my friends and I were busting our asses to try to destroy it?"

Some sort of long-legged bird bobbed up and down, gazing at Korra dolefully. "Human affairs rarely concern us," it squawked. "But when we felt the shift in energy here, many of us went over to investigate. That's what we were doing when you failed to enter the Avatar state. That is when we comprehended the grave danger that the device poses."

Korra felt the blood rush to her head in shame. Although much time had passed since she had fought Amon, she couldn't quell the memories from those months when many had slandered her inability to unlock the Avatar state. How could it possibly be happening to her again? She looked down at her hands in her lap, her eyes blank with fear. Her eyes watered and blurred as she thought of her friends -- of Tahno -- trying to hold off Varrick and protect her unconscious body.

The bird spirit continued, "Avatar Korra, the device distorts and disrupts the natural interaction between the spirits and the elements. It throws our worlds out of balance. You must dismantle it."

Korra wiped a tear away with the back of her hand and held back a sob. "I can't beat Varrick alone like this," she choked out. "I can't save my friends. I can't help --" Tahno. That stupid haired, unscrupulous celebrity bender I've fallen for, she thought to herself.

"The man you love has fought valiantly to bring down the menace," the snake spirit answered.

Korra blushed, remembering belatedly that internal thoughts worked differently here on the spirit plane. "My friends need me, and I can't do anything for them."

"You already have. To help your human companions, you need only call on your spirit friends."

A puffy pink dandelion spirit, about the size of a typical airball, sidled up to Korra, tickling her arm. Korra couldn't help but smile and scratch its adorable head. "Do not worry, Avatar Korra, we are here to help you and your friends," it squeaked. "Let us go back and face the threat together."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The twist back into the physical human world was always disorienting for Korra, reminding her of breaking the surface after a deep underwater dive. She wheezed and snapped her eyes open, expecting to come to in the middle of the court surrounded by a raging battle. Instead, she found herself staring into two bloodshot grey eyes set in a sallow face framed by matted, singed hair. Tahno -- or at least the most exhausted, beaten up version of Tahno she had ever seen.

Ignoring the nearby sounds of fire blasts and large objects crashing into one another, Korra sat up and grabbed him around the neck. "I thought they were going to zap you to death in front of me," she cried.

Tahno returned her tight embrace. "I knew you'd come for me, Avatar," he said with a thin, strained smirk. "Although I wasn't sure what kind of shape I'd be in by the time you got there," he admitted. He pressed his lips to her forehead and breathed in.

Korra sniffled, a short laugh crackling in her throat. She looked over Tahno's shoulder to see that he must have dragged her across the bridge and into a partially blocked hallway in the stands after she'd passed out. Fire blasts, earth disks, and slabs of ice flew back and forth across the small doorway. Something thudded nearby and the impact burst open part of the wall. A small pipe in the wall busted, pouring water into great puddles on the floor.

With difficulty, Tahno pulled Korra to her feet, then pushed her bangs back across her forehead, checking her pupils worriedly. "I need to get back out there," he muttered, glancing at the doorway. "It'll take too long to explain why, but our team is now in a three-way fight with two Dai Li guys and Varrick. You should stay here and rest."

Korra scoffed, sorry to hear that new enemies awaited. "I should be telling you that."

Tahno gave her another unconvincing smile. Korra cringed thinking of all the pain he must have endured to help her and his friends. "Please, little girl. Those assholes are destroying my arena. You think I'm going to let Ming and Shao have all the fun crushing them?"

Korra narrowed her eyes at him, frustrated with his brush-off. "Stop trying to talk yourself up. Varrick and the Dai Li are serious enemies. And all of Republic City is at risk if either of them smuggle that machine out of here. Besides, while I was out cold I recruited some spirits to help us." She put her burned hand on his shoulder, wincing as she remembered that it was injured in this dimension. "Tahno, you should stay here," she entreated. "You're barely standing."

He took her by the shoulders and leaned in close, his voice flat and hard. "You think I'd let you go out there without me?" His intensity bordered on anger, and his fingers dug into Korra's skin. She bit her lip to keep from yelping in surprise. He continued, "If something happens to you and I'm not there to help --"

Embarrassed by what he might say, Korra cut him off and looked away. "Alright. I trust you." Another blast rocked the arena; more glass broke and fell down from the roof. She closed her eyes and swallowed, then returned her gaze to his. "Come on, we gotta go."

Tahno dropped his arms to his sides. A flicker of regret crossed his face. "Right," he agreed reluctantly and turned toward the nearby pool of water now gushing from the broken pipe. 

Impulsively Korra grabbed his wrist. He looked at her hopefully. "Tahno -- " she started. I was scared for you. I thought I'd never see you again. I need you. The words refused to cross her lips. "I'm glad you're OK," she finished lamely.

The corner of Tahno's mouth upturned, the first genuine Tahno smile she'd seen since early the previous morning, a million years ago. He looked into her eyes, amusement dancing amidst the fear. The side of his face was starting to swell and bruise from some recent injury. His hair was a flat, matted tangle, and his pale skin looked downright pasty in the weird light. His clothes were rumpled and burned in places. Even Korra would be hard-pressed to call him handsome at this moment. With his free hand, he caressed the side of her face. "Avatar Korra, you are one of the most emotionally constipated people I've ever met."

She backed up in surprise. "Excuse me?" she growled, not believing her ears. He was insulting her now?

"No more denial, Korra. There's no time for it." He kissed her again, hard, then looked into her wide, surprised eyes. "You want me as badly as I want you." 

She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off with another kiss. "Now let's go beat the hell out of Varrick so we can do something about all these unfulfilled desires."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A/N 2: This chapter was hard to write with all the characters doing various things. Next chapter likely to be shorter, then subsequent ones focusing back on the Tahnorra relationship. Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and for your continued interest in Tahnorra.


	14. Chapter 14

The Solution to All Our Problems - Chapter 14

By SharkAria

Previous chapter: With Varrick's hired help defeated, the Dai Li decide that they can just take his machine without paying for it. Team Avatar and the Wolfbats decide otherwise. Tahno and Korra expend vast amounts of emotional energy trying to convince one another that the other person needs to stay safe and sheltered; they decide to face the dual threats together.

Warnings: Violence, some language.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

When Tahno peeked out of the disintegrating hallway hideout to rejoin the fight alongside Korra, he viewed the interior of a building that bore greater resemblance to a war zone than an architectural jewel of a modern society. The concrete seating areas were mostly destroyed by massive craters where the earthbenders on all sides of the fight had mined them for ammunition. The addition of the Dai Li and their next-level rock-hurling to the battle rendered it all but impossible to hear anything beyond hunks of rubble exploding against the walls. The court and the connecting bridges in the center, reinforced with thick steel beams, remained mostly intact, although black smoke marks and deep dents and scratches marred its surface. Down below, in and around the moat, most of the injured Monsoons had managed to flee to the adjoining utility rooms, although they would be scooped up by cops should they actually attempt to leave the perimeter of the arena itself. Nearly all the glass dome panels had shattered, allowing a clear view of the lightning sizzling overhead that was coming from the metalbender repelling equipment on the roof. And much of the mist had cleared, giving Tahno the idea that Mako and Shaozu were finally making some progress dismantling Varrick's other public-safety-endangering inventions.

Bolin and Ming, already exhausted from their fight against dozens of Monsoons, were desperately throwing every earthen object within reach at the younger of the two Dai Li agents, who had emerged from the box seat and come down a few rows in what was left of the stands. The two were barely managing to halt the agent from assisting his commanding officer, who was fully engaged in the effort to imprison Varrick without damaging the bending suit. 

The older officer had taken over the court and was shooting dozens of earth disks up toward Varrick flying above; Varrick, in turn was doing a decent job of dodging them considering his lack of combat experience. Though Tahno was relieved that his friends had the presence of mind to strategically separate the two Dai Li men and prohibit them from fighting in tandem, the unfortunate consequence of this alignment was that Varrick was better able to fend off his single experienced attacker. Varrick had ceased his chatty commentary and was fully concentrating on beating the better fighter with his superior firepower. Perhaps Tahno and Korra -- with the help of the spirits, who were no longer circling overhead, but were floating at various altitudes in the arena -- could tip the balance in their side's favor. Tahno didn't entirely understand what Korra had meant when she had told him that she'd "recruited" the spirits to help, but he fully comprehended that any assistance was critical at this point.

Before making a move, Tahno quickly assessed the situation of his other allies. Mako and Shaozu were still nowhere to be seen, meaning they must still be outside; hopefully, the fact that the lightning seemed to be zapping around less frequently than even a few minutes earlier portended their success. Three of the non-benders -- Asami, Narook, and Bumi -- huddled behind a hunk of seating that had landed at the edge of one of the bridges on the side of the arena opposite from Tahno and Korra. The two older men were sprawled out, looking dazed, and Asami seemed to be kneeling over them with concern. From this, Tahno deduced that they had sustained substantial injuries. Shin was predictably absent; he must have abandoned them all to their fates. While Tahno felt begrudgingly grateful for the Triple Threat leader's invaluable assistance to Korra earlier, he was under no illusions about the man's long-term trustworthiness. Korra, however, might feel stung by the betrayal at this moment. 

And then Korra started shouting something at him, but whatever she said was swallowed by a teeth-jarring crash of rubble into the aisle in front of them. Korra threw up a protective air shield around them both as small rocks blasted by the impact rained over them. At first Tahno thought that the rock was simply a stray shot from one of the two battles raging around them, but then Korra yanked on his shoulder and pointed up. Varrick had evidently spotted them, and he must have similarly concluded that he would not win a fight against a Dai Li agent as well as Korra and Tahno; now he was trying to eliminate them as a threat. 

Tahno reached backward into the hallway and drew a long stream of water from the burst pipe. "Here, you'll need some of this," he yelled above the noise, tossing a big splash toward Korra. She nodded and spun it into a ball above her head, pumping a round of ice daggers at Varrick while keeping an eye on the Dai Li's movements.

As Tahno set his sights on the senior Dai Li agent, preparing to send an ice-tipped water whip across the bridge, he heard a meaty thump followed by a familiar anguished scream across the arena. The younger Dai Li had knocked Ming to the ground with a chunk of brick that must have weighed a hundred pounds. His prone body lay motionless at Bolin's feet. Bolin was still putting up a fight, but the military-trained agent was clearly gaining ground. 

Rage, which Tahno usually kept under strict control, burst forth via his ice whip, which he redirected to slash the younger Dai Li. The man clutched his bleeding shoulder in agony. Tahno flailed the whip back toward the senior Dai Li agent, who sidestepped the attack but lost his protective hat when the whip slammed down inches away from his head.

Korra, who was by this time several yards away and was busy serving up counter assaults toVarrick's multielement attacks, called out to Tahno. "You sure that taking both Dai Li on at the same time is a good idea?" She kicked a blast of fire toward Varrick while spinning out of the range of an ice block he'd thrown down at her.

"I've got these Earth Kingdom assholes just where I want them," Tahno ground out through clenched teeth, pumping round after round of sharp ice shards toward both Dai Li and running toward the bridge to the court. He called over his shoulder, "Besides, I don't have a choice. You and your spirit friends take care of Varrick."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Between attacks, Korra scrambled up what was left of the stands to get to a higher position. She could still do some bending with her burnt hand, but clinging to the roof support beams as she had earlier was simply out of the question. She would have to finish the fight with her feet on the floor.

With Tahno engaging the Dai Li, Varrick now had only to disable Korra so he could get out of Republic City with his life, and perhaps some of his technology. Seeming to sense that his window for escape was open now but would soon close, his attacks came more rapidly and more desperately. Every so often, one of the Dai Li agents would fire a hunk of concrete in her direction to impede her progress, since they wanted the machine intact. Korra found herself performing extensive defensive maneuvers without really being able to think about how she would direct the spirits to help her. 

She dove up a few more stairs and realized she had made it to the top of the stands. Varrick was actually a few feet lower than Korra was at this point, but he stayed far away from her side of the arena to avoid giving her a good shot. Korra now stood at eye level with the machine to which Varrick's suit was attached by the thin power cord. The machine still hummed away, with weird blue light shining from several round glass portals.

The snake that Korra had encountered in the spirit world floated across her field of view and settled next to her as she blew an air scythe toward Varrick, which he easily countered with a shot of flame. The spirit, translucent pink and grey in this plane, stuck out its tongue and looked at Korra with glowing purple eyes. 

"It is time for us to act," the spirit's voice rasped inside of Korra's head. Although the snake was the only spirit that had approached Korra, she got the idea that all of the spirits were communicating through him (or her -- Korra wasn't entirely certain if spirits possessed gender).

"Agreed," Korra thought, and the snake nodded as though it had heard her speak aloud. In her mind, Korra replayed her terrifying memory of dark spirits destroying military equipment. Korra's eyes strayed to the massive machine before them, willing the snake spirit to understand. 

It hissed and glowed, then whipped its tail and shot forward, leaving a trail of pink ephemera. The dozens of spirits distributed around the arena followed suit, as if Korra had personally given them all instructions. Bright purple and blue and yellow animal and plant spirits rushed forward in the wake of the snake, converging on the power source of Varrick's bending suit. 

Korra looked toward Varrick, who had ceased his flailing attacks long enough to gaze in wonder at the coordinated spirits flying straight toward his invention. Korra noted that even the Dai Li below had paused to see what would happen next. Korra took advantage of their distraction to send triplicate wind cyclones in the directions of her three remaining enemies. She didn't do any lasting damage, but she succeeded in blowing Varrick further away from the machine to which he was connected and knocking the younger Dai Li agent off balance long enough for Bolin and Tahno to hit him hard with simultaneous attacks.

The snake spirit reached the machine first and wriggled its head against the metal surface for several seconds before disappearing directly into the interior. Several other spirits squeezed through, clearly wreaking havoc on the electrical guts of the device. Pipes and wires blew apart and shot out orange sparks. One of the round glass lights shattered, and pungent smoke poured from the socket. The heavy platinum exterior plates glowed red and began melting at the corners.

Korra shifted her attention to Varrick, who, to his apparent horror, was losing control of the suit he wore that was attached to the machine. He lost altitude in abnormal jerks and twists; his hands and feet started shooting out bursts of wind and flame without pattern or target.

As the spirits destroyed the machine, Korra unexpectedly felt familiar vibrations of energy return to her core. Warmth spread over the bridge of her nose, through her scalp and down her spine, to her fingers and toes. She closed her eyes in concentration, and when she opened them, everything had a sharpened, saturated glow. She had accessed the Avatar state successfully.

The raspy voice inside her head spoke again. "You must strike the final blow. Now is the moment."

Korra held her burnt hand up. In rapid succession, she produced a fireball, a gust of air, a water whip, and finally a chunk of rubble. The four elements struck the machine, one after another. The rest of the lights exploded, and two of the platinum plates blew off the steel frame, splashing and steaming down in the moat far below. Hot white light flashed the interior of the arena, blinding everyone temporarily, and electrical smoke puffed out. Spirits shot out in all directions, disappearing through the arena walls. When the smoke cleared, little remained besides a steaming slag heap.

Except, of course, for Varrick, whose unassailable platinum-sheathed cord kept him tethered to the blackened steel skeleton of his invention. When Korra blasted apart the machine, his suit had lost power and he dropped in an uncontrolled descent. He now swung a few feet above the surface of the court, kicking his legs cartoonishly and thrashing his arms about, attempting futilely to disconnect from the cord. It would have been funny if half of Korra's crew weren't so badly injured.

Korra blinked and the Avatar State receded. She placed a flat hand against her fist and bowed slightly, giving thanks to the spirits. "You're welcome. We now take leave of you," a whisper hissed through her mind. The spirits had attained their objective of destroying the device, and they weren't going to stick around to observe the humans sorting out their earthly disagreements.

All fighting had ceased. The only sound echoing through the ruined arena was Varrick's grunting and the power cord twisting around. It dawned on Korra that she couldn't even hear the lightning crackling above. Mako and Shaozu must have finally dismantled the device that had kept metalbending cops from entering! Reinforcements would arrive any second.

The realization must have hit the two Dai Li agents as well, for they abandoned their opponents mid-fight and fled earnestly down a debris-strewn aisle toward a relatively intact hallway. At the same moment, the smoking figures of Mako and Shaozu leapt from one of the many holes in the roof and rocketed downward to cut them off.

The two worse-for-the-wear firebenders landed side by side, blocking the aisle. Before they could complete their attacks, the agents easily flung them against the walls and clamped stone rings around their hands and feet. Bolin freed his brother and Shaozu, but by then the Dai Li had skidded out of the firebenders' range. 

The agents ran past Asami, who snapped her kali whip around the waist of the younger agent. At the same time, Tahno slammed an ice hammer down, aiming for the older one. The veteran military man hurled two huge chunks of concrete at his opponents -- one thwacked Asami's wrist, causing her to howl in pain and drop her weapon and allowing her captive to wriggle free; the other smashed into Tahno's chest, knocking him down on the bridge. The Dai Li disappeared through the hallway.

"Nooo!" Korra screamed, rocketing down to stop their inevitable escape, but she knew she was too far away to catch them. 

Sounds of a scuffle emanated from the hallway, followed by a heavy rumble. A dust cloud shot out of the hallway. As the cloud cleared, Korra observed Shady Shin, a crooked smile on his face and the kali sticks slung over one shoulder, dragging the unconscious younger Dai Li agent by his collar. Gratitude swelled in Korra's chest as she landed on the court.

Shin spat out a muddy-looking loogie and addressed Korra, who had landed nearby, jerking his head toward the agent. "Couldn't catch 'em both, but I zapped this little fucker here. The other one caved in the hallway and got out."

Bolin, heavily beaten and limping, clapped Shin on the shoulder. "I always knew there was some good in you, someplace. I mean, deep down. Really, really, really deep down, but still in there somewhere --"

Shin smirked again and looked at Korra significantly. /I could have escaped, but I stuck around to help out. Don't forget this, girl,/ his eyes seemed to communicate.

From behind Korra, a gurgling cough emanated from the direction of the court. She turned around and saw that Tahno was struggling to turn onto his side. As she rushed to his side, he retched on the floor. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and looked up at Korra, obviously embarrassed in spite of his pain and exhaustion. Reflexively, Korra zipped a stream of water up from a nearby puddle and made it glow with special healing properties. She kneeled down beside Tahno and lay his head on her lap.

As Korra helped Tahno, the heavy footsteps of what must have been dozens of police metalbenders invading the arena echoed from what was left of the lobby. Lin arrived inside the stadium first, and with little more than an acknowledging nod at Korra, pointed to the cluster of Korra's injured friends and demanded that her subordinates find some healers to render immediate assistance. A pair of detectives clicked metal handcuffs around the dazed Dai Li agent, and a cop with a portable welding torch shouldered past Korra to release Varrick from his platinum leash. Korra wasn't really paying attention, but she caught snatches of Varrick arguing that he had simply been performing an experiment, so what was really the big deal after all? 

A flash went off nearby, and Korra realized with trepidation that the reporters had arrived. She focused her energy on stabilizing Tahno and avoided looking up out of fear of accidentally catching some columnist's eye and having to answer questions. 

Tahno mumbled something indecipherable. Korra leaned in close and asked him to repeat himself.

"I said, you're amazing," Tahno murmured, then winced as Korra hovered the water over a blossoming bruise on his neck. 

Korra pressed her lips together in a small smile. "You weren't half-bad either, Wolfbat." She moved the water down his shoulder, noting with concern that he would need serious healing, and soon. "But you should just rest and be quiet until one of the professional healers can make it over here."

Tahno ignored her entreaty. "How did you know that you would be able to destroy the machine that way?" He questioned hoarsely.

"I didn't know if it would work," She admitted. She shrugged and patted his face gingerly, smiling down at him. "But over the last couple weeks I've learned that taking a chance can turn a bad situation into a good one."

Tahno returned her smile. A fresh droplet of blood dripped from a deep scratch on his chin. "And I've learned not to underestimate you." He winked at Korra, and then fainted.

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A/N: Yowwww so that whole action sequence took, oh, like 20k words. Wasn't really expecting that. 

I have lengthy thoughts about my characterization of Varrick here that I might eventually post over on tumblr, but it boils down to: I don't think that Varrick is a typical bad guy who likes hurting people, like, say the triads or the Dai Li do. Rather, he's the quintessential ruthless entrepreneur whose primary motivation is to make money for his genius-level, risky, innovative technology, regardless of the consequences. Sometimes a side effect of this attitude is that people get hurt or even killed, but getting his products to the market is so important that ethical considerations don't factor in to the equation for him. Of all the people, he was the hardest to write in character. This was especially the case because I essentially turned him into the story's worst bad guy (i.e., betraying Shin, kidnapping Narook, torturing Tahno, forcing Korra to fight him and then cancelling out the Avatar state, and attempting to sell war weapons), but I don't get the sense that he sees himself as a bad guy -- he just believes taking advantage of his considerable personal talents. I suspect he's a little indignant that he's getting thrown in prison again and doesn't really get why what he did was, you know, super wrong. In any case, I am really looking forward to Book IV's exploration of his back story. 

Lots of Tahnorra coming up. I hope you enjoyed the climax and like the upcoming denouement. Thanks and love for reviews, favorites, and follows <3


	15. Chapter 15

The Solution to All Our Problems - Chapter 15

By SharkAria

Previous chapter: Korra and friends accomplish their objective in the arena, but not without serious injuries.

Warnings: I just updated a couple days ago, so you may have missed a chapter if it's been a little while since you checked in.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Republic City Times: Special Edition  
Arena Destroyed as Gang War Spirals Out of Control; Dozens Arrested 

In the days following the near-total destruction of the Republic City Arena, law enforcement has sought to untangle the complicated web that led to the arrest of nearly all confirmed members of the Red Monsoon triad and the former captain of industry turned escaped convict Varrick. 

What started out as a simple kidnapping case devolved last week into a chaotic scene reminiscent of the darkest days of the failed Equalist revolution. Sources credit Avatar Korra and her small but powerful team with recovering the kidnapped Narook's Noodlery" proprietor Narook, thwarting a plot by Varrick to sell dangerous bending technology to unsavory interested parties, bringing down the powerful Red Monsoons, and recapturing escaped criminal and Triple Threat triad leader Tong "Shady" Shin. Sources close to the investigation have reported that the Avatar is petitioning for lenient treatment of Shin, allegedly in exchange for his assistance during the fight. Varrick's accomplice, Zhu Li, remains at large and is considered armed, dangerous, and desperate to break her boss out of jail. Members of the public are encouraged to report knowledge of her whereabouts to police. 

As a result of the mass arrests of Red Monsoons and the Triple Threat leader, a vacuum of power has emerged in the Republic City underworld. The small but ruthless Agni Kai have, in recent days, begun to take over the Monsoon and Triple Threat strongholds of counterfeiting and gambling. Police spokesmen have been quick to reassure the public that they are devoting considerable resources to counteract the rising triad.

But the fallout from the event is not limited to Republic City. Avatar Korra and other witnesses claim that the anonymous Earth Kingdom citizen arrested after the battle is a member of an elite Earth Kingdom military unit known as the Dai Li, and that he was present to conduct a transaction with Varrick for the alleged bending technology. Attorneys for Varrick have strenuously denied this accusation. Earth Kingdom diplomats similarly disavow Kingdom involvement in the incident and have stated repeatedly that the man arrested is not employed by the Kingdom, nor are they aware of a second Dai Li agent having been present or escaping from the scene. President Raiko and Police Chief Lin Beifong have declined to comment on the matter, citing international security concerns.

The much anticipated pro-bending season has been put on indefinite hiatus until further notice, pending decisions about how and whether to rebuild the destroyed arena. Three-time champion Wolfbats team captain Tahno remains hospitalized . . .

 

Korra crumpled the paper and chucked it out of the passenger side window of Asami's Satomobile in disgust. Once again politics was trumping common sense -- the people in charge were more worried about relations with the Earth Kingdom than they were about seeking justice.

"Hey, don't litter out of my car!" groused Asami from the back seat. Korra rolled her eyes but shot a burst of flame behind her to incinerate the paper; she knew Asami was grumpy because Mako had been driving her around all week. She had come out of the battle relatively unscathed except for the chunk of concrete she'd taken to the wrist, but the cast on her arm precluded her from shifting gears.

"Littering is the least of this messed up city's problems," Mako grumbled, catching Asami's eye in the rearview mirror as he changed lanes. "I can't believe that fraud of a President is trying to cover up what the Earth Kingdom is doing." 

"And I can't believe that Beifong doesn't want to let me give Shin his bending back after he helped us," Korra chimed in. Mako scoffed in disagreement.

Korra crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not saying they should let him out of prison early, just that he deserves some kind of thanks for helping save our lives." Mako grunted noncommittally.

Korra opened her mouth to defend her position further, but Asami cut in. "Come on, stop arguing about this. We're visiting everyone in the hospital to cheer them up, not stress them out."

Kora glanced down nervously at the slightly wilted bouquet of swamp lilies and vinca-jasmine in the footwell. She'd had Mako pull over earlier so she could purchase them from an elderly Swamp Tribe lady pushing a flower cart, but now she was thinking that was a mistake.

"Is it weird to bring flowers to a guy?" Korra asked her two friends as Mako pulled up to the curb in front of the massive Katara Regional Healing Hospital and Convalescent Clinic. 

"It's weird to bring flowers to Tahno," muttered Mako under his breath, shutting off the engine and extracting the key from the ignition. 

Korra stuck out her bottom lip, annoyed. She hadn't exactly admitted to her friends how much she and Tahno cared for one another -- she wasn't exactly sure of that herself -- but she was certain they'd been able to guess during the fight and over the past week that she was falling hard for him. And if they hadn't learned just from watching Korra's behavior, they would have definitely figured it out when the RC Enquirer printed a half-page photo of Tahno practically sucking her face off just before they'd entered the arena together. It was frustrating that Mako so openly disapproved.

Asami shot a dirty look at her boyfriend and then cracked a smile at Korra. "Korra, you could show up with a bouquet of polar bear dogs and he'd still be happy to see you." At least Asami understood. Korra picked up the bouquet, somewhat mollified.

Korra hopped out of the car and waited on the sidewalk while Mako helped Asami out. The three walked up the steps to the large brass-hinged double doors, passing the statue of Korra's mentor for whom the hospital had been named. The stone Katara was depicted as a young woman, holding her hands together in respectful greeting. 

A gaggle of healers-in-training dressed in blue and grey smocks pushed out through the doors, smiling as they recognized Korra. Korra bowed to them but did not stop to talk; she felt too anxious. The high-ceilinged lobby was paneled with clean white marble and green quartz, a modern design that magnified the echoes of footsteps and voices. Together, Korra and her friends approached the large information booth in the center of the room. The young, green-capped man provided directions to the rooms where their friends were recovering. Asami and Mako agreed to visit Bolin and Ming, who were housed in the same room, while Korra would go see Tahno. Afterward they would meet up for a quick check-in with Bumi and Narook.

Korra waved at her friends as they headed toward a different wing of the hospital. She stood before the shiny brass doors of the elevator that would take her up to Tahno's room. Her reflection revealed a few scratches on her arms and face, but she had escaped without any major injuries. Tahno, however, had cracked his ribs, ruptured his spleen, and suffered myriad scrapes and bruises all over his body. As a result of the intensive treatment he'd needed, Korra had been unable to see or talk to him since he'd been carried out of the arena on a stretcher a week ago.

The doors opened; she stepped into the wood paneled elevator and pressed the button for the correct floor. What would she say to Tahno when she saw him? Worse, what might he say to her?

In the arena, Tahno had protected her and told her he wanted her. But their lives had been at risk then. Korra, having fallen in love with Mako once, knew how one might feel amorous toward someone during a dangerous, vulnerable experience. But at least she and Mako had been friends first. She and Tahno had only gotten together because of Tahno's deceptive plan to get back into the pro-bending spotlight. But somehow, over the course of spending time with him, and then especially while fighting along side of him, Korra had found herself falling for him hard. Time and again, he'd revealed that in addition to being cocky, manipulative, and overly concerned about his appearance, he was also thoughtful, intelligent, and fiercely loyal to his friends. And he’d certainly seemed to make clear his interest in her. But while she'd displayed her attraction to him as well, she'd also been rude, impulsive, and jealous. She couldn't shake the feeling that his near death experience might have caused him to rethink starting up something with her. And now that all the papers were reporting his outstanding bravery during the triad crisis, he definitely wouldn’t be left wanting for female admirers.

The elevator bell rung and the doors slid open. Korra stepped through, and a short stroll down the hallway, she stood outside the open door to Tahno's room. He was speaking to someone, his voice hoarser than usual but still deep and slick and coaxing. The nervous tension below Korra’s ribs twisted into tight silken knots as she stopped to listen, not wanting to interrupt.

“Oh please, Nurse Enka, don't pretend you haven't noticed that Ming has been eyeing you since he rolled in on the gurney last week. That bender has it bad for you."

The nurse giggled with a coy, well-practiced titter that Korra was certain she used on all her attractive patients. "Your quiet teammate in the South Wing? Does the man ever speak?"

Tahno chuckled. Korra pictured him flipping his bangs with the back of his hand. "Don't let Ming’s sullen ways intimidate you. He’s as gentle as a turtle duck around pretty girls. And you're just his type." She imagined Tahno winking indecently. Korra felt her ears get hot, flames of jealousy licking at her insides. 

The nurse laughed again, probably doing something infuriating like lightly resting her hand on Tahno's shoulder and inclining her head toward his. Not that Korra could blame her -- who would want to try to hold a conversation with Ming when flirting with Tahno was an option? It was all Korra could do to keep herself from bursting in and throwing the flowers in the nurse's face. 

The nurse lowered her voice conspiratorially. "A turtle duck, huh? And just what am I supposed to do with this information about your friend?"

Tahno readily supplied a suggestion. "Bring him some moon cakes from the cafeteria and mention how much you love authentic eastern Earth Kingdom cuisine. I'm certain that he’ll invite you to Kwong's before your shift ends."

Korra could tell the nurse was seriously considering it. "As nice as that sounds, I'm supposed to be taking care of you this afternoon. What if my supervisor finds out?"

"C'mon, babe, I won't tell if you don't," Tahno replied. Korra rolled her eyes. Even when he was working to hook up his friends, Tahno still came off as a shameless flirt. How she ever managed to fall for such a sleazebender still mystified her.

The nurse hesitated a moment, then said finally, "Well, if you promise not to hurt yourself while I'm gone --"

"Wolfbats' honor," Tahno replied, soft and low. Whatever that was worth, Korra thought to herself.

Korra heard the nurse's footsteps clacking toward the door. The woman looked up in surprise to see Korra standing there, but she smiled, her painted red lips gliding over white teeth. "You must have your hands full with that one, Avatar Korra," she gestured with her thumb into Tahno's room. Then she adjusted her blue healer's cap over her short brown hair and hurried down the hall toward Ming's room. Korra turned on her heel and entered.

The spartan room was painted the same light green shade as the quartz in the lobby. A small sink stood in the corner, with an enamel water basin and a stack of clean linens on the counter. The afternoon sun streamed in through the window that opened up to Yue Bay and illuminated dust particles floating through the air. On the bedside table, there was a stack of stationery and envelopes -- good wishes from fans, perhaps? -- and an open box of half-eaten chocolates. And there in the middle of the room was Tahno on the iron frame bed, propped up against several pillows, wearing nothing but his threadbare hospital gown and a devastating grin that almost fully distracted Korra from his still rather haggard appearance. 

Even with a gauze bandage taped to his sharp chin and a fading bruise over one eye, Tahno's smile exuded an aura of supreme confidence. In spite of the way her stomach flipped at his visage, Korra tried to stay cool. She leaned against the doorway, the flowers in one hand smacking against the door frame, her other hand fisted against her hip, hoping that the pose communicated nonchalance rather than nervousness. "So glad to see that the nurses around here are chosen for their beauty instead of their ability to follow the rules." 

Tahno raised an eyebrow, but the grin never left his face. "That's one way to say hello," he said. "Another way would be to come over here and give me a passionate hero's kiss." He beckoned her with quick tilt of his head.

Korra was tempted, but uncertainty kept her rooted to the spot. She shifted her weight away from the door frame but did not respond.

Evidently her silence did not dissuade Tahno from pursuing his line of thought. "You look good, Avatar," he sighed, whistling low and raking his eyes down her body shamelessly. "I'm finally feeling better now that you're here." 

Korra blushed, pleased at the compliment in spite of the vulgar delivery. “I look the way I always do, with a couple extra bruises here and there. But you still look pretty rough.” Tahno appeared ready to reply and he turned toward her with a smirk that transformed into a wince. The collar of his gown shifted and revealed a string of purple and yellow welts that trailed along his clavicle, then down beneath the garment.

A pang of regret hit her -- she had been teasing him instead of treating him like the trauma patient that he was. Korra walked across the room and sat down on the bed, depositing the flowers on the table next to the splayed out pile of letters. She noticed that letters on the top of the pile were written in loopy, feminine handwriting, but she quelled the envy that threatened to rise within her. She reached out and pulled Tahno's collar down further, frowning at the extent of the bruises. "How come these haven't healed yet?"

Tahno put his hand over her burned one and brought it to his lips, the gauze on his chin rustling against the fabric of her own bandage. Korra looked away, shyness welling up in her unexpectedly. 

"The healers have been working pretty hard to clean those up, actually. They tell me that I was much worse the first day I got here," he explained. "But I was out cold, so I wouldn't know." He nipped at her fingertips, which made her laugh and try to pull her hand away. He held tight, so she relented and just let him hold on.

Korra met his eyes. "Well, they must be doing something right, because you are acting like your old self."

"You are getting to know me well, Korra," he said, dipping his voice down again into the register where warm heat coiled in Korra's abdomen like a clock spring. He drew his thumb in a lazy circle over the top of her hand as though he were winding her up. 

"Maybe I am," Korra hedged. Tahno certainly wasn't acting like he was about to say he'd changed his mind about her, but then again he'd been flirting with the nurse too. And there were all those letters on the table . . .

"Then you should know that I need to do this," Tahno breathed, pulling Korra forward slowly by her wrist into an awkwardly positioned kiss. Korra twisted around to get closer to him, her ribcage bumping against his knee. The bandage on his face scratched against her chin as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. She leaned in, putting her free hand against his chest; Tahno pulled away abruptly, pain written across his face.

"You idiot, don't hurt yourself all over again," Korra huffed, leaning away and crossing her arms across her chest in embarrassment and annoyance. She wasn't sure if she was irritated at Tahno for trying to push himself, or with herself for once again forgetting about his injuries and inadvertently causing him discomfort. 

Tahno straightened up and rubbed his shoulder. The corner of his mouth twitched upward, but he was markedly paler than before Korra had touched him. "It's no big deal. I just forgot about my current situation while I was going after what I want."

Korra patted his face gently and smiled. "I'll take you home in a few days and then you can kiss me properly."

Tahno gave her a long and serious look that did not mesh with Korra's lighthearted comment. As ever, the man confused her. "That is -- unless you don't want to . . ." She tried to joke, but trailed off when she saw the fire blaze in his eyes.

He wet his lips with his tongue, then spoke quietly and soberly. "There is nothing -- nothing -- that I would rather do than go home with you and kiss you, as you say, properly." He reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear.

Korra's inner coil of tension sprung, sending waves of heat through her body, up across the bridge of her nose and down her spine. Her heart felt full, bursting. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, willing herself not to say something that would ruin the moment. 

Tahno lifted her chin with a finger. Her bright blue eyes met his icy gray ones. She had never seen a more honest, open look on his face.

"Korra --"

"Well, Tahno, you were absolutely right! Ming and I have a date for the day after -- oh, Avatar Korra, I didn't realize you were still here," the pretty nurse from earlier faltered, standing awkwardly in the doorway. Tahno dropped his hand from Korra's face. His open, vulnerable expression reverted instantaneously into his arrogant public mask.

"It's alright, nurse. I should go," Korra said, giving Tahno a small, slightly sad smile and shrugging. She knocked him on the shoulder gently and awkwardly, then rose from the side of his bed. "See you in a couple days, Wolfbat." 

Tahno flipped his hair back and replied casually, "Bring my eyeliner and hairbrush when you come pick me up, won't you? I'm not walking out of this hospital looking like something a fire ferret dragged in."

Korra gave a noncommittal wave of her hand and walked out of the room. She didn't trust herself with any further response. 

Through the doorway, Korra heard the nurse squeal. "She brought you swamp lilies! You really do have the Avatar's heart, Tahno."

"Yes, I do," he responded, a little louder than necessary, as though he were still speaking to Korra. "And she has mine."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Blerggghhh fluff. True story: I originally started to write this as an optional smut chapter before I even wrote the battle scene. Then I realized that it was actually an important part of the story and so I wrote it that way instead. Mature scenes are coming, but I am doing my best to write them in a way that they are not critical to the plot so people who don't want to read that stuff can skip it. (But seriously . . . who doesn't want to read Tahnorra smut? Isn't that kind of the point?)

We're almost done with this tale; maybe 3 chapters left. Thanks for sticking with these two this far. Your reviews motivate me, inspire me, and make me a better writer. Thank you those of you have reviewed. And to those who have followed or favorited, I am also deeply appreciative that you are interested in this story. I would love to hear about what you enjoyed, what you would have liked better, etc.


	16. Chapter 16

The Solution to All Our Problems - Chapter 16

by SharkAria

Previous chapter: Korra visits Tahno in the hospital. I've been uploading these chapters pretty quick these past few days so you may want to check back to make sure you haven't missed anything.

Warnings: Non-explicit adult content. Finally!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Korra scuffed the sole of her boot back and forth over the tile floor in the hospital's small discharge room as she waited for Tahno's exit papers to be processed. She'd already been up to see him in his room where he was getting ready to transition from patient to pro-bender, because she had needed to deliver the approximately one million items he'd requested that she fetch from his apartment. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other anxiously, willing the large double doors in front of her to swing open and for the nurses to bring him out.

Finally, her wish came true. One nurse held the doors open while another pushed Tahno's wheelchair through. Tahno cracked a smile at Korra; her breath caught at the transformation he'd rapidly undergone from trauma victim to fashion-forward celebrity.

His remaining bruises were barely noticeable now that he'd styled his hair into its signature look and had applied the dark kohl around his eyes. The bandage on his chin was gone; only a small scratch remained. His clothes -- "my press conference best," he had described the outfit when he'd asked Korra to find it in his unsurprisingly overstuffed closet -- had been ironed in sharp lines and he had popped his collar up in a way that accentuated his self-satisfied smirk. His fingertips were steepled together and he flexed his palms as though he were coming up with some ethically questionable scheme then and there.

"He is all ready for you, Avatar Korra," announced the nurse pushing his chair -- Enka, the cute, short haired one who Ming had asked out, if Korra remembered correctly. 

"Yes, I am all ready for you, Avatar Korra," intoned Tahno, low and husky. The other nurse, younger and clearly starstruck in Tahno's presence, giggled inappropriately. Korra smiled uncertainly, excited by the prospect of taking him home but embarrassed by his shamelessly sensual tone of voice. They had danced around the topic of post-release activities for several days, and now that the time had come, Korra felt equal parts anticipation and apprehension.

Tahno rose from the wheelchair by himself and nodded at the first nurse. "You have helped me immensely, Nurse Enka. I hope that Ming brings you around to Narook's when he's fully recovered." He gave her a brief peck on the cheek. She blushed, patting the spot his lips had brushed with her hand.

Tahno then turned to the other nurse, taking her hand in both of his. Her round face turned from pink to bright red in excitement. "And Nurse Taya, I'm so glad to have been under the care of my number one fan -- after the Avatar, of course," he added, and placed a kiss across her knuckles. Taya looked as though she would faint from the contact. Korra fought the urge to gag at all the unnecessary theatrics. Tahno continued, "Next time you two come to a Wolfbats' game, let me know and I'll make sure you have the best seats in the house -- that is, once the arena is rebuilt."

Tahno waved farewell to his caregivers and sauntered over to Korra. Korra quashed her desire to grab him in a crushing embrace; while she was pretty sure the healers had fixed his cracked ribs, she didn't want to risk sending him back to the hospital at this moment. Tahno seemed to be resisting physical contact as well; he loomed over her with a challenging, predatory half-smile, but he did not touch her.

Korra cocked her head to one side, observing his handsome figure. It had been a while since she'd seen him in his best form, and she was very quickly reminded just how good that form looked. She'd barely been able to kiss him during his hospital stay, and now that he stood before her, desire struck her forcefully. But here in public certainly wasn't the place to start showing those kinds of feelings. For all she knew, the flirting in front of the nurses was just to show the he had healed, and he would just want to take a nap once Korra took him to his apartment. She hedged her bets and played it cool. "Feeling better, I see," she said, internally congratulating herself on her casual tone.

"I will soon, I hope," he replied quietly, leaning in closer, his eyes heavy-lidded.

Korra pushed him back gently. This dingy waiting room wasn't the place for such innuendo. "Save it for after the press conference. There are about fifty reporters outside falling all over each other to start questioning us about all kinds of stuff that isn't anyone's business," Korra muttered. 

Tahno lit up, craning his head toward the exit as if expecting the reporters to rush in and start demanding exclusive interviews. "Finally. I've been looking forward to telling them exactly how we brought down Varrick and the Monsoons. I'm sick of all the details they've been getting wrong."

"Yeah, not to mention the President's silence about the Dai Li and Beifong's refusal to admit that Shin helped us out. I hope you are going to say something about that, because nobody seems to believe me."

Tahno leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Korra's forehead. The gesture bordered on patronizing, but he said, "I know you're frustrated about those things. But I have some ideas about how to get what want on those fronts, without sounding like a couple crazy troublemakers who just want to keep the attention of the media."

Korra shrugged. "If you say so. I haven't made much progress in getting anyone to tell the truth to the public."

"That's my girl." Tahno patted her cheek and continued, "For now, just let me tell them all about what a hero I was. We'll leave the uncomfortable accusations for another day." 

Korra rolled her eyes and blew the bangs out of her face. She didn't understand Tahno's insatiable need for press coverage. She could live to be a hundred years old and she would never enjoy dealing with the media the way he relished it. "Well, this will be fun for you then. Talking to reporters is your favorite way to spend an afternoon, isn't it?" 

Tahno raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "My second favorite way to spend an afternoon," he said, winking. He turned on his heel, not looking back to see if Korra was following him. Korra smacked her forehead and sighed, watching him walk toward the exit. He stopped at the wood-paneled door, then fished a pair of new wire-framed smoked glasses out of his breast pocket and set them on his face. He spared a glance back at Korra and explained, "It'll look like I'm setting a fashion trend, rather than trying to hide my injuries," then opened the door and disappeared outside. 

Korra stared at the closed door for a long moment, wishing that she didn't have to go outside. But she couldn't be alone with Tahno until she made it past the gauntlet of reporters. With a sigh, Korra shuffled her feet toward the door to join him.

She walked through the door and was instantly overtaken by the sound of flashbulbs and shouted questions. Tahno had already stepped up to the podium and started describing Varrick's flabbergasted expression when Korra had knocked the power out of his suit. The hospital's chief healer stood to one side, tapping his foot and looking as though he feared that Tahno might fall over at any moment and make the hospital's medical treatment look inadequate. Korra sidled up next to Tahno and hoped that the look on her face didn't communicate her distaste for press conferences too obviously.

Luckily, most of the reporters only wanted to hear from Tahno, since they'd already had the opportunity to interview Korra during the week Tahno had been in the hospital. Even more fortuitously, no one had asked any personal questions. Korra crossed her fingers and hoped that her luck would hold.

Korra's good fortune did not last. Tahno called on a woman in a felt hat who had been fidgeting and waving her arm from the front row. With a breathy voice she asked, "Tahno, is it true that you and Avatar Korra are an official item?" 

Korra looked nervously to Tahno and then quickly shifted her eyes down to her feet, afraid of what he would say. They had certainly exchanged plenty of affectionate and sensual words -- not to mention kisses -- but somehow they had never gotten around to discussing the specific status of their relationship.

Tahno confidently placed his long arm around Korra's shoulders and pulled her close to him. He looked over the top of his smoked glasses at the crowd waiting expectantly for his response. Numerous flashbulbs popped, leaving sparkling afterimages in Korra's vision. Tahno spoke in the voice he used for radio interviews, deep yet projecting. "My friends, I told you a few months back that I fell hard for this strong, quick-thinking woman, and that was before she saved my life in the arena. It took some persistence on my part, but today I think she feels the same way about me."

The blood rushed straight to Korra's cheeks. Tahno leaned closer and she thought he would kiss her in front of the whole press corps, but he simply whispered in her ear quietly enough for only her to hear, "At least, I hope you do."

Korra caught his eye over the glasses and saw the same yearning expression from a few days earlier. Korra blinked, then stepped up to the podium and addressed the flock of reporters. "Yeah, we're together," she stated, a small smile forming. "I wasn't sure about him at first, but he grew on me." 

She looked back at Tahno to see what he thought of her handling of the question. He nodded approvingly and she smiled wider. Maybe she had learned a few things about dealing with the media from him after all. Photographers jostled one another on the steps to take even more pictures.

The chief healer shouldered Korra out of the way and took over the podium. "Tahno is still recovering from some serious injuries, so please let the Avatar take him home without making him answer any more of your questions."

Korra breathed out in relief. She took Tahno's hand -- more flashbulbs -- and led him to the Satomobile she'd parked at the curb. The reporters surrounded them, shouting out more questions, but both Korra and Tahno ignored them.

They reached the car and Korra jangled the keys. "Come on, let's go."

Tahno grinned at her, his white teeth gleaming in the sunlight. "Nice, Sato let you borrow the convertible." He snatched the keys from her hand and vaulted over the driver's side door. "I feel like driving today."

Korra rolled her eyes but the corners of her mouth turned upward. She was pleased to see how well he had recovered from his injuries. She opened the passenger door and buckled in, hoping that Tahno drove better than Shaozu did.

Tahno put the car in gear and pulled into traffic. He gazed through the windshield, a smile plastered to his face, the happiest person in the city. His hair whipped back in the breeze and the sun glinted on his glasses frames. He draped an arm around Korra's shoulders across the back of the car seat. "Nothing like a good press conference, some adoring fans, and a sexy ass-kicking girl on my arm to make me feel like my old self."

"Oh, you've dated other ass-kickers?" Korra joked. She tried to remember what she'd read in the tabloids before they'd gotten together. Vague images of a beautiful mover star and several rich socialites paraded through her mind. 

"Well, yes, but not in the good way," he raised his eyebrow slyly. "I guess I meant to say that I feel like an improved version of myself."

"Yeah," Korra agreed, returning his smile. "You are a lot more tolerable, now that you are my b-boyfriend," she teased, feeling ashamed that she couldn't spit the word out without stammering. 

Tahno pretended not to notice, although Korra was certain that he had. He simply said, "You know, you look really hot today." 

Korra pressed her lips together and looked down, picking at a cuticle. The tension down under her ribs coiled up tightly, ready to spring. "That's good," was as much as she could manage, and she felt painfully aware of how lame it sounded. She closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the feeling of the sunlight on her face and vowing that she wouldn't spend the whole day acting like an inexperienced teenager.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that Tahno had blown through a key intersection. "You missed the turn. Your apartment is that way," she pointed out.

Tahno gave her another wink. "We're not going back to my place. We're going to the Ember Island Bath House."

"A bath house? No way!" Korra protested. "The healers said to take you straight home and make you relax."

Tahno eased the steering wheel to the left around a curve. "Clearly they have never been to this place if they think that laying around my apartment will be more relaxing than a luxurious soak in a mineral bath." 

Korra crossed her arms over her chest and glared out the window. "If you wind up at the hospital again because you didn't follow their instructions, I'm not visiting you."

"Trust me, an hour in a private bath will fix all my ills," Tahno said confidently. "Especially since you're coming with me."

Korra stuck out her lower lip, but she couldn't help blushing again. "Fine. You'll insist on going no matter what I say." She didn't exactly know what a private mineral bath entailed, but she figured it included wearing only a bathing suit in front of Tahno. Though she didn't have any problem with the way she looked, she couldn't help but feel nervous taking this next step. On the other hand, she thought, it would be interesting to see Tahno in that kind of attire . . . 

They'd crossed over to a part of town where most of the buildings had Fire Nation-owned storefronts. A few blocks in, Tahno parked the car at the curb of a two story brick building with wrought-iron arches and carefully crafted red and orange stained glass windows. Tahno stepped out and opened Korra's door, offering his hand to her. She took it and immediately found herself pulled into his arms. He brushed his nose with hers before kissing her lips surprisingly chastely.

"Thank you," he said, his voice descending into a register so low it was barely audible. "For coming here with me."

Korra smiled and leaned back just far enough to gently remove his glasses. Seeing his unobscured face with the traces of bruises made her catch her breath. The injuries reminded her that this self-absorbed, vain, manipulative guy had put himself in harm's way to protect his friends, her, and the Avatar cycle. She put her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body up against his, and gave him a long kiss, hoping that it would convey what she couldn't quite bring herself to say to him.

Tahno wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist. She stood on her tiptoes and moved a hand up to the back of his head to deepen the kiss, only vaguely aware that they were making out in broad daylight on a fairly busy street.

From behind her a door hinge squeaked and bells tinkled. Reluctantly she released Tahno and turned toward the entrance of the bath house.

A portly attendant wearing loose gold and crimson robes and a tasseled red fez stood before them. "Tahno! It's been far too long since I've seen you come in for a soak. And you brought Avatar Korra, what an honor!" Korra tilted her head in acknowledgement.

Tahno adjusted his collar and turned toward the attendant, his arm still slung loosely around Korra's hip. He slipped back into his public, persuasive voice. "Aktai, my friend. You're right, it's been too long. And the Avatar hasn't yet had the pleasure of spending time in one of your baths."

"Well, in that case, you must come in! The Black Sands Room is available, you know," he added in a hushed voice directed at Tahno, who nodded in apparent understanding. Korra wondered what the big deal was.

Korra followed Aktai and Tahno into a low-lit lobby with beaded burgundy tapestries and red glass lanterns adorning the walls. Aktai stepped behind a heavy carved desk and pulled out a brass key on a tassel identical to the one hanging off his hat. 

"How much will this cost?" Korra asked apprehensively, fingering the rather light pouch where she kept her yuans and Aangbucks.

Aktai laughed, a rumble that made his belly shake. "For the heroes of Republic City? This one's on the house. Believe me, the money you're saving me in shakedowns by the Red Monsoons is payment enough." He laughed again, slapping the desk gleefully. "Avatar Korra, you will love this room. Totally private. It's yours for the whole afternoon."

Korra generally avoided freebies that she was offered because of her status. She tried again, pulling out her currency pouch. "Please, that's too generous. Let me pay."

Aktai would hear none of it. "Absolutely not. Your money is no good here. Now, follow me." He gathered a few towels and other items from a closet behind the desk, then led Korra and Tahno up a stairwell and into a corridor with thick doors every couple yards on either side. At the end of the hallway he stopped, unlocked the door, and stepped in. 

Tahno took Korra's hand and led her inside. Aktai gave a brief tour. "The bathrobes and house bathing suits are over by the partition, on the table. If you want to adjust the water temperature, just use the dial on the wall. Or waterbend some ice cubes into the bath!" He roared with laughter as he blew past Korra and Tahno, shutting the door on his way out.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Though Tahno had come to the Ember Island Baths many times, he had never been in the Black Sands room before -- it had always been too expensive even for his taste. But now he could see why Aktai could charge so much. The space was easily twice as large and luxuriously appointed as any other private room he'd ever rented here.

The afternoon light filtered through the stained glass skylights, lighting up the slate stone floor. One wall was lined with arched windows that had been thrown open to diffuse the heat from the bath and let in fresh air from the narrow private patio, where thick vines poured over high walls. Red glass sconces with flickering candles illuminated the opposite wall. The wooden folding partition to which Aktai had referred had been set up in one corner. On the lacquered table next to it were two thick cotton bathrobes and towels folded neatly, several bottles of scented oils, a large pitcher of ice water and two crystal glasses. A wide, metal-framed couch with soft-looking red cushions beckoned nearby. On the wall above the couch hung an ornately framed mirror. And in the center of the room was the main attraction: an inset circular bath, so large it might fairly be called a small pool. The steam swirling off the water obscured the blue and green tile mosaic at the bottom. Tahno glanced at Korra to see if the place was making the kind of impression on her that he hoped it would.

However, she mostly just looked distracted. She walked over to the table and picked up the bottoms of the rented bathing suit, eyeing them suspiciously. The suit was a deep red with a high waist that was really very modest and attractive. But by Water Tribe standards, by which showing any part of the leg was still considered pretty racy, it was extremely revealing. "I didn't know that these came in two pieces," she said skeptically.

Tahno, who generally appreciated the fashion industry's recent invention of two-piece bathing suits, would have to thank Aktai for selecting this particular garment for Korra. Anticipating the sight of Korra's bare legs and torso, he tried to keep his voice even as he replied, "Give it a try. I promise not to stare too hard." 

Korra laughed weakly, clearly still nervous. She tossed the men's suit to Tahno and picked up the bathrobe. "Well, I'm gonna change," she said quickly, heading toward the partition.

Tahno caught her wrist. "Hey." He looked down into her eyes. She gazed back up at him, uncertainty written across her face, reflecting an unfamiliar feeling that he was beginning to recognize as his own uncharacteristic anxiety. "It's just me. No need to be nervous."

She hung her head and shuffled her feet. "I know," she sighed. "But I am."

"Would it help if I told you I am feeling a little apprehensive as well?"

Korra laughed then, loudly and long enough that it bordered on rudeness. But Korra must have picked up on Tahno's mild irritation, because she grinned and grabbed the other half of the suit and stepped behind the partition.

"You better lock the door," Korra called out. "We don't want any uninvited guests wandering in." Korra's rapid change in demeanor was relieving, if a bit puzzling, but Tahno wasn't about to waste time wondering at his good fortune. He scuttled over to the door and twisted the deadbolt into place. He glanced back at the partition. Korra had flung her pants over the top edge, and the fuzz on the edge of her half skirt peeked out from the gap on the floor. 

He checked his reflection in the mirror and smoothed his hair back. Should he put on his robe on and let her take it off of him? Change into his suit and hop into the spa before Korra came out? He opted for the latter, forgoing his own heretofore unbroken rule to fold all clothes neatly, even in the heat of the moment. For the first time in all of his years of trying to get into girls' pants, he chucked his tunic, undershirt, and tight pants in a messy pile on the floor.

The men's bathing suit he put on resembled an Earth Kingdom wrestler's unitard, with a sleeveless top and tight bottoms that cut off at the knees. Aktai had provided Tahno with a mostly black suit with thin red stripes on the top half; it wasn't as flattering as Tahno's own carefully selected clothing, but at least it emphasized his flat stomach and strong arms. The biggest downside to such a suit, of course, was that it would be awkward to remove quickly or attractively in the event that such an opportunity presented itself. 

Tahno eased himself into the hot water up to his chest. The wet heat was every bit as relaxing and enervating as he'd expected it to be. He sighed in pleasure and stretched his arms out on the cool stone lip of the pool. He leaned back further and rested the back of his head against the floor and closed his eyes, breathing in the steam. After another minute, he wondered what was taking Korra so long. "You ever coming out, or are you going to spend the whole afternoon back there?"

"Um. Yeah," Korra replied. With some effort, he lifted his head and opened his eyes as she emerged from behind the partition wearing the oversized bathrobe. Her bare feet and ankles peeked out, but she was otherwise fully swathed in fluffy, shapeless cotton.

"Hope you're not planning to wear that robe in the bath," Tahno teased.

"No, of course not," she scoffed. "Alright, don't laugh. The suit doesn't quite fit." Tahno found that hard to believe, having imagined Korra's measurements many times and having already determined that the garment she had held up would fit just fine. She untied the belt and slipped the robe from her shoulders, tossing it off to one side.

Tahno's eyes went wide. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing embarrassingly. He could now see what Korra meant by the suit "not quite fitting"; the top, which was supposed to fit like a thick camisole, was too small, and her large breasts pushed up and threatened to pop out. The way in which Korra crossed her arms to cover herself actually had the opposite effect from what she intended. The bottoms fit just fine, grazing Korra's navel and revealing her muscular thighs. Tahno really didn't know what he would have done if she had turned around to give him a rear view. His instinct at the moment was to throw her straight into the water, yank their suits off in a single motion, and grind her up against him until neither of them could walk normally, but the rapidly receding rational part of his brain reminded him that he needed to proceed at Korra's pace. She dipped a toe in the water and smiled with a "What do you think?" expression on her face.

"Looks pretty good to me," he choked out. He hadn't felt this awkward since he was a skinny, long-haired teenager in the Swamp, back when pretty girls wouldn't give him the time of day.

Korra seemed to misinterpret his strangled reply as just being polite. "I don't know, it's kind of, um, tight. Up here." She adjusted the thin straps, causing her breasts to bounce. Tahno inhaled sharply through his nose and breathed out slowly through his teeth, working hard to avoid looking like a slack-jawed pervert. 

Korra stepped gracefully into the water and sank in up to her neck, the end of her ponytail dipping beneath the surface. She floated over to Tahno, who lifted an arm invitingly, and tucked herself in next to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and let out a long breath. "You were right, this is really calming."

Tahno, who had never felt less calm in a bath, would have been inclined to voice his disagreement had he not been distracted by the droplets slipping down Korra's clavicle. He eased his arm out from behind Korra's head and placed his hand below the surface of the pool, hooking it around her waist -- her bare waist, the gangly teenager within reminded him -- and pulled her closer. Her knee brushed against his thigh and he worried that she would pull away, but she relaxed and pressed against him purposefully. Somehow, the lack of multiple layers of clothing and the suggestion of sex made even the types of affectionate contact that they had previously engaged in more arousing, more fraught with the possibility of rejection.

Smiling shyly at him, Korra smoothed some loose hairs behind her ear. "Those were some interesting words you used to describe what's going on between us at the press conference," she probed.

"I made the speech flowery to titillate the gossip columnists, but the sentiment is real." He emphasized the declaration with a kiss on her neck beneath her ear. She sighed and shifted, placing a hand on Tahno's thigh, not so very far from his groin. His eyes popped open in surprise and he froze.

Korra laughed in earnest and squeezed his leg. Tahno sat back and stared at her, utterly confused. Whatever idiotic look he must have had on his face only made her laugh harder. "I give up. What's so funny?"

"You," Korra responded smoothly. And then, as calmly as if she were simply shifting her weight, she swung her knee over his hips and straddled him. Before he had entirely processed what was happening, she placed an arm on either side of his neck and pressed her breasts fully against his chest. She tangled her fingers in his hair and gave him a deep, open-mouthed, brain-addling kiss. Fully at her mercy, he simply put his hands on her deliciously round hips and pulled her closer.

When they finally broke contact, it took Tahno a moment to shake out of his stupor and figure out that that she was looking at him as though she expected him to say something. All he could think of was, "Um. I thought you were nervous."

"Guess I've got my courage back," Korra said with a twinkle in her eye, and casually pulled off the top of her bathing suit. Tahno could not think of anything at all after that.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Korra shifted her bare legs out on the red cushions of the wide couch. She arched her back and looked around the room, illuminated only by the wall sconces now that the sun had set. Her eyes landed on Tahno, stretched out naked on a towel on the floor beside the couch. His eyes were glued to her breasts, and his expression was somehow simultaneously deeply reverent and bursting with arrogance. 

He sat up, cracking his neck, and slowly stroked his warm hand over Korra's abdomen.

Korra smiled. "That feels nice," she sighed, flexing her toes.

"I agree," Tahno replied, moving his hand down one thigh to her ankle. "It looks nice, too." He leaned back and placed a tender kiss on the instep of her foot.

Korra chuckled at the ticklish sensation, but she was suddenly seized with a bout of insecurity over her beauty regimen. Had she exfoliated her feet sufficiently? Would Tahno think her toenails were weird? The thoughts spiraled into other areas. Because Asami's wrist was still broken, Korra had had to pluck her eyebrows by herself, and her other body hair . . . Oh no, she hadn't even thought about that, and now it was too late.

"What could you possibly be thinking about that is putting that expression on your face?" Tahno inquired with a raised eyebrow that was so much more perfectly shaped than her own, massaging his hand up Korra's other calf and onto her knee.

Korra fidgeted uncomfortably, imagining that the soft candles were actually one big spotlight exposing all her imperfections. She'd felt so brave and sexy seducing Tahno in the bath, but now all her nerves returned. She bit her lip as she shifted so that her feet were hidden under a pillow. Tahno didn't seem to notice as he leaned forward and licked the slight curve beneath her navel. She let out a quiet breath at the contact. He looked up at her through his still wet bangs. "I'm waiting for an answer," he reminded her.

Korra's tongue seemed to stick to the roof of her mouth. She couldn't possibly cop to being worried that he was judging her grooming habits. She'd just draw attention to the problem.

A different uncomfortable subject sprung into Korra's mind. It wasn't the ideal topic of conversation, but it would definitely cover up the real reason for Korra's anxiety. "That ref, Wu -- she said something before the fight --"

Tahno tensed up. "Don't tell me that you believe anything that lying snake might have taunted you with."

"She said you used to steal Shaozu's girlfriends -- ?" Korra started, leaned forward on one elbow.

Tahno, clearly not expecting her to say this, sat up straight and let out a hearty laugh from deep in his abdomen. He ran his fingers through his hair, slicking back his bangs, then leaned forward to press an adoring kiss on the top of Korra's head. When he sat back down on the floor, he was still grinning. 

Korra narrowed her eyes, not appreciating whatever it was Tahno found so funny. She tried to explain further. "It's just that the three of you are so close -- you don't seem like the kind of guy who would go after somebody who Shaozu was interested in."

Tahno snickered again. "You've got that right." He took Korra's hand and kissed her palm, then moved up to her lips. He laid his head on the couch cushion next to her. "Look, Wu had it all wrong. Shaozu didn't have any girlfriends for me to steal. He's not interested in girls at all."

Korra blushed, understanding slowly dawning on her. "Then why --"

"Sometimes three chicks would approach us after a game or at a bar and try to hook up with us. Well, that worked fine for me and Ming, but the unlucky girl who went after Shaozu would eventually figure out that he was paying a lot more attention to the bartender than to her, and from there she'd usually try to fight her friend for a piece of me."

Korra laughed, comprehending with new depth why Tahno had his arms around two women the night they had first met. "Poor Ming."

"Don't waste your pity on Ming, he usually went home with somebody too." Tahno resumed caressing her legs, this time with a more serious demeanor. "But that wasn't really what you were thinking about, was it?"

Korra reddened and crossed her arms over her chest as though it would conceal her nudity and her awkwardness. "What? Of course it's what I was gonna ask!" She responded unconvincingly.

Tahno rose, then sat on the couch beside her. He took each of her hands in his and pulled her arms away from her breasts. Korra looked away, feeling uncomfortable with his piercing gaze. 

Tahno let go of one of her hands and gently nudged her chin up. Reluctantly, she met his eyes. "You're worried about how you look," he pronounced.

Korra felt as though her whole body reddened before Tahno's eyes. "Kind of," she admitted.

"After what we just did?" He questioned, incredulity lacing his voice.

Korra crossed her legs at the ankles. She took a deep breath and hoped that her explanation would not sound as though she were fishing for compliments. "I know you are attracted to me. It's just, I'm kind of more . . . Athletic . . . Than glamorous," /like you are/, she left unsaid.

Tahno seemed to understand. "Maybe you haven't noticed, sweetheart, but I have enough glamor for the both of us," he countered.

Korra bopped him on the head adoringly. She knew she was in deep if she thought that his self-adulation was cute. "Well, when we first met, I never would have thought I would say this, but you look really good all done up."

Tahno brightened at the compliment. "I didn't like you much for a long time, but I always thought you looked good. Especially in a pro-bending uniform." He licked his lips salaciously. "Nothing would turn me on more than if you put on a Wolfbat uniform --" 

"That's /never/ gonna happen," Korra cut in playfully.

Tahno tilted his head as if to acknowledge that he might revisit the subject later. He smoothed a hand down her defined bicep. "Just to be clear, you being 'athletic' is what made it possible for you to do what you just did to me. I'll take that every day of the week over a groupie who knows how to pick out lipstick." Tahno winced and shifted, rubbing his sternum. "Well, maybe not every day of the week, at least not until I'm fully recovered from that chunk of earth the Dai Li guy flung at me."

Korra smiled again at him, willing her muscles to relax. A wave of embarrassment washed over her. Had she really been so insecure as to worry that Tahno might not like the way she looked after all the ways he'd expressed satisfaction with her body? After the way they'd spent the afternoon?

"But Korra, if what you wanted to know is whether I think you're beautiful, then yes. I do. Even though you wear a weird leather skirt over baggy pants and workman's boots."

The warmth of adoration that had risen within Korra during the first half of Tahno's reply quickly morphed into anger at his second comment. "Seriously, can you get through a compliment without turning it into an insult?" She grumbled crossly.

Tahno shrugged. "I am who I am. And who I am is somebody who knows more about fashion than you. And I'm also somebody who says truthful things without apologizing for it." He leaned over her then, brushing his nose against hers and burying his fingers in her loose hair. "But even though you aren't very good at putting together a flattering outfit, you're a total knockout. 'Naked' is definitely your best look."

"Well, that last thing you said applies to you, too," Korra replied, and bit softly on Tahno's lower lip. He growled in satisfaction and grabbed her hip, an urgent look on his face.

Hopefully Aktai wouldn't mind if they used the room all evening, too.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A/N: I expect there to be one more chapter, and an epilogue. Thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

The Solution to All Our Problems - Ch 17

By SharkAria

Previous chapter: Tahno is discharged from the hospital. Korra makes sure that he's all better.

Warnings/notifications: Some non-graphic, but clear adult content. Thanks and credit to Alluring Hubris for giving me permission to use her RP name in a line of this chapter.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Let's stay here a little longer," Tahno entreated Korra as they lay sprawled across the bed in his apartment. Korra rolled over from her stomach onto her side and considered Tahno's lithe shape silhouetted against the orange sunset streaming into the tiny room from the window. She followed his eyes as they flicked down her form and lingered at her navel, where the top of the sheet concealed the lower half of her body. 

Korra stretched lazily, noting with satisfaction the way that Tahno held his breath as she arched her back. The invitation to stay tempted her, but their evening schedule would not permit them to lay around much longer. She'd never hear the end of it from Tenzin or Asami if she and Tahno showed up late to the dedication of the newly rebuilt, Future Industries-sponsored Republic City Arena. With a sigh, she said, "I'd love to, but we've been in bed since lunch."

"That's not nearly enough time." He ran his hand along the curve of her waist and inched the sheet down to expose more skin. Shifting closer to her, he laid his dark head on her hip and looked down the length of her thigh. Slowly, he stroked the side of her dark leg with his pale, blue veined hand. "I love how your skin looks against mine."

Korra gazed at the messy hair on the back of Tahno's head, glad that he couldn't see theeasy expression on her face. Tahno had been making these kinds of comments a lot lately -- reverent toward her, devoid of an ulterior motive -- and each one snuck up on her. Since neither she nor Tahno spent much time talking about their relationship or describing their feelings, whenever he said something that so clearly communicated his devotion, she felt struck off balance.

"Um, thanks," Korra mumbled, wishing even as the words came out that she could have returned Tahno's underlying sentiment rather than brushing him off. He didn't seem to mind though, or even have heard what she said, as he had begun kissing a line from her navel downward.

"Alright, enough of that," Korra scolded lightly before he could get any further. She sat up and patted Tahno's shoulder. He gave her a sleepy, mischievous smile that made it clear he disagreed with her assessment of what constituted "enough." 

With a peck on the top of his head, she rose from the bed and walked the few steps to Tahno's small bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower. You better start getting ready too." 

She shut the door behind herself and looked around the room. The small space was outfitted with a footed tub and rigged with a chrome shower fixture. The set up wasn't anything fancy, but it was considerably more private than the accommodations on Air Temple Island, where she would have had to stand in line with a bunch of female Air Acolytes and White Lotus guards to take a turn using an ancient wooden basin, and after all that she would have had to heat the water herself. Using a regular indoor shower wasn't strictly necessary for Korra to bathe properly given her considerable waterbending powers, but she found that sometimes it was just plain easier to let modern plumbing do all the work. 

She stepped into the bath and twisted the knob all the way to the hottest setting. The water stream down her hair and back, rinsing away the evidence of her afternoon activities and helping her focus on the evening ahead. She washed her hair and scrubbed herself with one of Tahno's expensive scented soaps, and then, with regret that she couldn't just stand under the water a little longer, shut off the shower and snapped open the white linen curtain. After bending the water off her body, she stepped out of the tub and onto the bath mat, then wiped the fog off the mirror with one of Tahno's soft cotton towels.

She wrapped the towel around herself for modesty's sake, as well as to guard against Tahno's roving hands should he walk in on her. Korra grabbed her comb from where she'd tossed it on the tank of the toilet and yanked the knots out of her hair, then inspected her reflection carefully. Her forehead was wrinkled slightly; she had been unable to clear her head with the concern that she too infrequently reciprocated the many affectionate things Tahno said to her and did for her. But those spontaneous displays of devotion -- which probably didn't come especially easily for Tahno, who had spent so many years mapping out his every move -- sometimes felt even more stilted to Korra. It wasn't that she didn't want to say something; it was just that too often, her tongue got stuck to the roof of her mouth before she could spit something out.

She studied her blue eyes in the mirror. Although Korra often got uncomfortable saying sweet things to Tahno, perhaps she could make a little compromise tonight that would nevertheless signal to him her adoration. 

She opened the top door of the white cabinet next to the pedestal sink, where Tahno kept most his toiletries, and was confronted with a shockingly large and well organized inventory of hair products, skin creams, bottles of cologne, combs and brushes, razor blades, tweezers, fragrant stacked soaps, several tiny pairs of scissors with weirdly shaped blades that probably had very specific uses, powders, cotton balls, three flavors of mouthwash, numerous brands of foil-wrapped condoms, and, of course, a jar containing half a dozen eyeliner pencils. 

These she examined more closely. Labeled with terms that all meant essentially the same thing to her -- "Midnight," "Blackout," and "Charcoal," for example -- Korra gave up trying to tell the difference and just grabbed a pencil at random.

Korra leaned over the sink basin and squinted at her reflected image, her brows furrowed in concentration. She pinched the eyeliner pencil between trembling fingers, holding the sharp black tip up to the inner corner of her eye. How did Tahno apply this stuff so perfectly every single day? She pressed a tiny dot onto the lid. Her whole hand began shaking in earnest. This was a bad idea. In resignation, she put the pencil down on the lip of the sink. Tahno might appreciate the idea in concept, but he definitely would not enjoy showing up to the biggest social event of the year with a date whose face resembled a ring-tailed lemur. Besides, there was no point to trying a new look for the first time when she had to attend a major event with tons of photographers.

The door creaked open. "Damn, you look hot right now," Tahno whispered from behind her. Korra glanced at his reflection in the mirror -- shirtless, salacious, smirking. He'd already finished styling his hair. Dressy, rakish black suspenders hung loose around his hips -- not that he needed them to keep his pants up, since he wore them so tight, but they made a bold fashion statement -- and the new black leather boots he'd spent an interminable amount of time picking out were already on his feet. As annoyed as she'd been when she'd been standing around waiting for him to make up his mind at the shoe store, she had to admit now that he had put together an eye popping get-up for tonight's event. In any case, at the moment he was giving her rear end a smoldering look that could have burned a hole through her towel. In a single motion, she turned around and grabbed the eyeliner from the edge of the sink and hid it behind her back.

"You're not taking a shower?" Korra asked, trying to draw his attention away from her hand.

"I washed up in the kitchen," he replied. He approached her and set his hands on either side of the sink, trapping her between his arms. He brushed his lips against hers, then proceeded to trail soft kisses from her neck to the base of her throat. "Besides, I like your scent on me."

Korra pushed him away with the hand that wasn't concealing the eyeliner and flipped back around, whipping him in the face with her wet hair. "Kinda busy here," she said, irritation coloring her voice. "Make yourself useful and hand me some lotion." She waved in the direction of the open toiletries cabinet.

"Anything for the Avatar." He retrieved one of the myriad bottles, then wrapped his arms over the top of hers as he placed the bottle on the sink's edge with a clink. He raised his knee between her legs, bumping her bottom, and she leaned back against his warm, bare chest, feeling flush at the contact. The rational part of her mind reminded her that they did not have time for this.

"Tahno. We. Can't. Be. Late," Korra stated slowly, trying to convince herself as much as him. She turned her head to look back up at him. The smile he gave her was a crooked line of alluring hubris.

"Just one more taste," Tahno cajoled. Korra rolled her eyes, which he evidently interpreted as submission to his desires, and he placed his mouth on her neck, nipping and licking gently down toward her shoulder. He clasped one hand against her abdomen, as if anticipating (correctly) that she would need support when her knees turned to rubber. Korra closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure. 

Tahno bit down harder, and she opened her eyes lazily; when she caught sight of her reflection again, she noted with alarm that he was leaving a decent-sized mark in a visible location. She smacked the side of his head. "Stop that! All the gossip columnists will be able to see it!"

"I don't care what they write. You're mine now," he mumbled possessively into her neck. He moved further back, sweeping her hair aside and running his tongue down the vertebrae of her neck until he reached the top of the towel. Korra felt flush with arousal at the sensations and anger at the way Tahno was ignoring her repeated requests to leave her alone so that she could try and put herself together half as well as he could. She slipped out of his embrace and hip checked him out of her way.

"Look Wolfbat, I'm not just hanging out with a bunch of pro-bender celebrities like you are. I still have to look like a serious political and spiritual leader tonight, and hickeys don't fit into that description." She grabbed for the lotion and inadvertently dropped the eyeliner pencil. It clattered on the tiles, landing between their feet.

For a moment, they both looked at the pencil on the floor. Then Korra swooped down and snatched it up, stammering, "Uh, whoops, I'll just put this back --"

Tahno grabbed her wrist and gazed searchingly into her eyes. Korra looked away with a sheepish, embarrassed grimace. Her mind raced on how to respond to the inevitable comment about her inability to deal with makeup.

The remark never came. Instead, he asked, "Do you want some help with this?"

Korra blinked, nonplussed. She looked down at her feet. "No," she responded out of habit. Then, looking up, seeing the affectionate look on his face, "Yeah."

A hint of a smile played across Tahno's lips. Cautiously, as if fishing the bait out of a trap, he took the pencil from her hand and placed it back in the cabinet. "I have another that will look better."

He selected a pointed, stiff-bristled brush and a small glass pot of what looked like thick ink. While unscrewing the cap on the jar, he turned back toward Korra and directed her to stand closer to the light.

Tahno took her chin in his hand and assessed the situation; Korra watched, bemused, as his eyes flicked over her face. Having reached some decision, Tahno set the open jar down on the sink and dipped the brush into it. He brought the point up to her face; the tip hovered uncomfortably close to her eye.

"I won't draw it on thick like mine. I'll just paint a clean line across the top of the lid. Look at me while I do it." He steadied his hand lightly against Korra's cheek and she felt the cool wet liquid above her eyelashes. One corner of his mouth turned up in satisfaction as he inspected his work. He winked at her, then repeated the movement on her other eyelid. The gesture was as intimate as a kiss.

Tahno spun Korra around so she could review his work in the mirror. "See? Strong, yet elegant." He caressed her cheek with the back of his long fingers. "Like you."

Korra blushed and smiled at Tahno's reflection, feeling even more weirdly off-kilter. Another time, she might have teased him for using such a corny line, but something in his expression told her that he was being serious. "Th-thanks." She stared at him in the mirror for a long moment, then broke the gaze and headed for the door before it felt even more awkward. "I, uh, gotta get dressed. We need to leave in fifteen minutes."

She walked out of the bathroom and into the apartment's tiny but immaculate main room. The sun had set completely and lights from the building across the street twinkled in the window. Tahno had carefully laid out her ceremonial Southern Water Tribe attire, accessories, and boots on the bedspread. Next to Tahno's tailored jacket, her outfit looked hopelessly old-fashioned, but at least she felt comfortable wearing it.

Tahno called from the bathroom, "You sure I can't convince you to put on that little green number I got you last week?"

"This is an official state function, not a cocktail party," Korra admonished. Then, more softly, feeling giddy from the afternoon, she said, "But I promise to wear something else you bought me."

He stepped out and leaned against the doorframe, looking smug. "Satin, or lace?"

"Maybe you'll find out after the exhibition game tonight."

"Can't I have just a little preview - "

"No. Get back in there til I'm ready." She tossed him his sleeveless undershirt and the long sleeved linen button-down, then pushed him back into the bathroom and shut the door in his face.

With a glance back at the door to make sure he wasn't peeking, Korra dug into her overnight knapsack on the floor next to the bed and extracted the silky cream-colored undergarments that Tahno had gifted to her a few nights earlier. His talent for finding flattering sizes and cuts for her was uncannily like Asami's fashion abilities and not just a little annoying, considering how useless Korra felt when she had to pick out clothes. She dropped her towel on the floor and shimmied into the panties and brassiere set. Then she pulled her blouse over her head and slid her arm cuffs up her wrists, and clasped her belt around her waist and donned her long skirt and boots. She decided to forego the bun cap in favor of a silver hairpin as a small concession to Tahno's sense of style; he had told her the headpiece looked like something to serve noodles in rather than to adorn hair with. 

"All set," Korra called out. 

The door popped open and Tahno swept out, his undershirt and button-down on and his suspenders snapped over his shoulders. He picked up his jacket off the bed and swung it over one shoulder, appraising Korra's attire. "Very nice, Avatar Korra. Even those shapeless tribal garments look good on you."

"Thanks, I guess," Korra said, amused. Over the past few months, she had been getting better at enjoying the pleasant aspects of Tahno's backhanded compliments without getting annoyed at the rude parts.

Tahno grabbed his jacket off the bed, shrugged it onto his shoulders and zipped it up. He folded the collar up and checked the curl of his bangs in the reflection of the window over the bed. "How long do we have to stay at this thing, anyway?" He asked.

Korra snickered, hardly believing her ears. "A while. But all the reporters in the city are going to be there. You'll love it so much that I'll have to drag you out by the collar at the end of the night."

He turned around and gave Korra a long look from the tips of her boots to her bejeweled hairpin. "You're probably right. But when we get back --" He walked over to her, pressed himself up against her and stroked her lower back, dipping his hands beneath her waistband and brushing his fingers against her panties. He leaned down and ran his tongue across Korra's lips.

Korra ran a finger down the line of Tahno's suspenders and opened her mouth to return the kiss, but broke away quickly when she spied the late hour on the wall clock. "Alright, we really gotta go now."

"Fine, fine," Tahno said, a resigned expression on his face. He pulled his hands out from her skirt and smoothe the fabric on Korra's shoulders. Talking her hand in his, he led her across the few steps to the front door and held it open for her. "Shall we?"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sitting in the back seat of the limo with Korra, Tahno fiddled with his collar distractedly. Certainly he would have liked to hang out in his apartment making love to Korra all night for obvious reasons, but his desire to stay at home went beyond that. The truth was, the idea of returning to the arena after suffering two deeply traumatic experiences there was shaking his usually rock solid self-confidence. The fact that pro-bending season was starting up again in just a few weeks, and that he would be expected to compete in the arena again, wasn't helping matters. The last thing he and the Wolfbats needed was a mediocre return to the sport.

Their driver pulled up along the curb in a line of a dozen other cars where VIPs were instructed to arrive. Photographers, reporters, and even a film crew jostled one another in a cordoned off area on the docks. Hundreds of attendees waited to be allowed into the arena; they cheered when Korra and Tahno's limo parked. Tahno relaxed a bit; the presence of the media and fans was something he felt comfortable dealing with.

Beyond the press bay, the wide wooden bridge stretched out to the original site of the arena, but in place of the old building was a gargantuan edifice nearly twice the size of the previous stadium. The building was no longer capped by an ornate dome; the court and the stands were now open to the stars. Whereas the previous building had boasted fluted columns, gilded bas relief sculpture, and elaborate painted murals, the exterior of the new building was stark, clean, and modern. Its slate-colored walls were illuminated by giant, swiveling spotlights, and above the main entrance was stamped the bronze and red Future Industries logo, a stylized half-gear that spanned three stories. Somewhat ominously, private security forces had been stationed at various intervals along the top of the stands and along the building perimeter. Evidently the arena officials were finally getting serious about safety.

"Wow," Korra whispered as Tahno helped her out of the back of the Satomobile. "That's huge."

"And stark," Tahno agreed. Asami had once mentioned during the course of an uncomfortable double date that the building her company was constructing would "bear the mark of progress and look toward the future," but at the time he'd dismissed the description as meaningless entrepreneurial drivel designed to attract investors. But viewing the structure in person, he now understood what she meant.

Tahno grasped Korra's hand in his and led her past the gaggle of reporters, stopping in front of them long enough to allow them to take a few pictures of Republic City's hottest celebrity couple. After Korra complained that she was going blind from all the flashes, he waved farewell to the press club and walked with her across the bridge. 

Halfway down, Korra squeezed his hand hard. From the nervous look in her eye, he knew that she too was forcing herself past the terrifying memory of walking across this very bridge several months earlier, unsure what fate awaited them. Tahno released her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist to reassure both of them. "We'll be fine," he said to her quietly. He found that it was easier to be brave for Korra than just for himself.

Together they climbed a dozen white stone steps up to the portico and met up with the glamorously dressed Asami and the more subdued, uniformed Mako. Korra flung her arms around Asami while Mako and Tahno muttered unenthusiastic greetings to one another.

"Isn't it amazing?" Asked Asami gleefully. Korra nodded her head vigorously, and Mako smiled at Asami, kissing her tenderly on the forehead. Tahno glanced at Korra to check for signs of irritation, but she looked as though she felt nothing but joy for her two friends. The moment was notable to Tahno only because of the absence of awkwardness on anyone's part.

"Come this way," Asami beckoned. "We have a special booth for everybody who helped put Varrick away. The others are already up there." She led the three of them through the cavernous lobby, which was already thronging with Republic City politicians, socialites, business tycoons, spiritual leaders, tribal representatives and plain old citizens in their most spectacular attire. And every single one of them seemed to want to stop and clasp Korra's hand, ask Tahno for an autograph, or congratulate Asami on her company's successful sponsorship. Mako, finally fed up with all the interruptions, intercepted the remaining well wishers and hustled the group to the stairway leading to the box seats. Tahno begrudgingly thanked Mako for the assistance.

"Don't mention it," Mako replied cooly. "Anything to keep your ego from inflating even bigger than it already is, if that's possible."

"At least the three of us have fans who want to talk to us," Tahno seethed. How a man with that kind of attitude had ever managed to attract two successful, beautiful women like Korra and Asami remained a mystery to him.

"Stop it, both of you!" Korra and Asami blurted out at the same time, then laughed.

Tahno was tempted to say, "He started it," but he bit back the words when he caught Korra glaring at him in warning. He pressed his lips together testily and continued climbing up the stairs.

The stairway opened up into a beautifully appointed box seating area. Tahno, no stranger to luxury himself, had to admit as he looked around the space that hanging around the Sato woman had its perks. Tenzin, Pema, and Jinora were already seated in plush crimson chairs. Jinora looked especially pleased with herself that she'd been deemed old enough to attend the evening event. 

Chief Beifong had been speaking tensely with Tenzin when Tahno and the others walked in, but she popped out of her seat and approached the group with purposeful strides. "Mako, Korra, I have some news for you. Come with me." Korra gave an apologetic shrug to Tahno as Lin led her and Mako back out of the room.

"Long live Team Avatar!" Shouted a rather inebriated Bumi, his arm slung around a similarly sloshed Narook, from behind the gleaming bar that ran half the length of the back wall. The two of them raised their steins of beer and clinked them together. 

"How great is this place, Tahno?" Bumi slurred, much louder than necessary. Jinora giggled at her uncle, and Tenzin shot his daughter an admonishing look. Bumi ignored his family and carried on at the same volume, "Asami, hon, are you sure you didn't secretly tell Varrick to destroy the old stadium so you could invest in this fabulous new building?"

Asami raised a painted brow at the joke, clearly unamused, but she did not deign to reply. She helped herself to a glass of water on the bar and sat down next to Jinora.

Bolin, who leaned on the counter near Bumi, cracked open a bottle of ale, poured it in a pint glass embossed with the Future Industries logo, and passed it to Tahno. "When are your teammates getting here?" He asked, then dropped his voice and jerked his head toward Bumi and Narook, whispering, "I stashed a couple bottles of rice wine under my seat for Ming and Shao because /some people/ might drink it all otherwise."

"Good thinking," Tahno said, nodding and raising his glass in agreement. Unlike his brother Mako, Bolin had grown on Tahno as they'd spent more time together. In spite of his constant joking demeanor and his somewhat desperate efforts to find a girlfriend, Bolin had developed steady, comfortable acquaintanceships, if not exactly friendships, with each of the Wolfbats. 

Tahno swallowed a gulp of his drink. "I'm going to get a better look at the court," he told Bolin, then headed down to the balcony in the front of the box. 

Tahno was awestruck by the sheer size of the place. The old arena had hosted some of the largest sporting events in the world, but this new stadium appeared as though it could hold thousands of additional people. But except for the excited sounds of fans filling their seats, the space bore little resemblance to the domed auditorium where Amon had taken his bending, and where Varrick and the Dai Li had nearly taken his life. 

He gazed down at the never-used pro-bending court surface. It would be a clean slate for him and his team. He thought of his best memories of the sport; he let his once-neglected love of the game flood through his mind and wash away all his anxiety. For the first time since the pro-bending season had been rescheduled, he felt eager to compete. 

"What do you think?" Ming asked from behind Tahno, his gruff voice even quieter than usual. As was his habit, Ming had arrived late and snuck in without making a sound.

A wave of camaraderie washed over Tahno as he turned to his loyal friend and teammate. He had the sudden urge to clap Ming on the back and clang their drinks together. But Ming, perennially taciturn, would have been deeply uncomfortable with such a show of emotion. Instead, Tahno simply smirked and answered, "I think Asami's annoyed that I renewed the Wolfbats' contract with Cabbage Corp, but she knows that we'll pack the house at every game we play."

Ming grunted in agreement and drank directly from the bottle of beer in his fist. Tahno was pleased to see that his eyes were alight with excitement and anticipation.

Tahno sipped his drink and watched as the bridges extended toward either end of the court. The lights dimmed and the crowd in the stands hushed. A single spotlight followed President Raiko and members of his cabinet as they walked across one of the bridges toward a single microphone in the center of the court. Although very few things could dull Tahno's newfound exhilaration, a self-aggrandizing politician who wanted to hear himself talk might do the trick. Tahno looked over his shoulder and wondered when Korra would come back.

He smirked as he observed Ming's date, Enka, who stood sandwiched between Narook and Bumi in the back of the box. The two geezers were insisting that she cast the deciding vote for whose beard was better. She appeared to be holding her own amidst the two old drunks, a skill she had probably developed from many years of healing disgruntled patients in the hospital. Tenzin turned around and shushed the three of them peevishly.

Tahno looked back down to the court; Raiko was still yapping. "Where's Shao?" Tahno asked Ming, trying to distract himself from the droning speech.

"Two boxes over, chatting up some tall firebender with the Chow River Catgators." Ming rolled his eyes, wordlessly confirming with Tahno that they weren't likely to see their friend for the rest of the evening.

Something that the President was saying caught Tahno's attention. /"-- And special thanks must be given to Avatar Korra and her dedicated friends, who kept our city safe when it was threatened by vicious triads."/ The audience cheered enthusiastically as the spotlight swung around to the balcony, blinding Tahno momentarily. 

When his eyes adjusted, he saw that Korra had rushed in from the hallway and now stood next to him, waving and grinning vivaciously. The others had also stood at the announcement and were smiling in acknowledgement as well. Tahno, never one to avoid the figurative, or in this case, literal spotlight, bowed deeply and grasped Korra's hand in his. Shrieks from all corners of the arena echoed in the cavernous space.

The light cut back to the President, who adjusted his spectacles and announced, "And now, I'm pleased to welcome the MVPs from each of the six regional pro-bending leagues tonight, here to participate in a special exhibition game in the new arena. Let's all give a round of applause for our newest pro-benders, here to play a match that I know we'll all enjoy!"

Ming snickered next to Tahno, barely audible over the audience's cheers. "I know I'm going to enjoy beating the crap out of those rookies this season."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Got some news from Lin," Korra said quietly to Tahno when they had sat down and the match had started in earnest.

"Do tell." Tahno didn't particularly care about whatever security issue Beifong was twisting herself into knots over this week, but he did enjoy looking into Korra's eyes. The eyeliner set off her blue irises in a deeply alluring way, and he found himself wishing that he'd convinced her to try wearing some long ago.

"Officially, she's still supporting Raiko's crap that the Earth Kingdom guy they arrested with Varrick was a lone actor without any ties to the Queen," Korra hissed. "But she and Mako have been working secretly with the White Lotus network, and just today Lin learned from them that the Kingdom has been researching and buying up some seriously powerful weapons. Varrick's machine was just one really frightening example of the kind of stuff they have been purchasing."

Tahno rubbed his chin thoughtfully. On the court below, a waterbender blasted the earthbender from the opposing team down into the drink. The audience hollered in approval. "That's bad news. But Lin can't do much about it as long as Raiko keeps sucking up to the Queen."

"No kidding! But that's where it gets really interesting -- Lin said that if Raiko keeps trying to appease the Kingdom, she'll run against him in election at the end of the year. If she wins, she'll have the United Forces at her disposal to protect Republic City from anything the Queen might try."

Before Tahno could respond, the buzzer marking the end of the round blared through the stadium. He clapped politely without looking to see what was happening with the match and leaned in close to Korra. "Would you support her?"

"Of course! The people need to know the truth. Lin's the best person to deliver the message."

"And did you tell her that?"

At this, Korra blushed and looked down at her lap. Tahno could not tell whether she seemed ashamed or proud of herself. "I told her I'd campaign for her if she lets me give Shin his bending back. It's only fair!" She looked up at Tahno, her eyes blazing. "We wouldn't have any proof at all about the Earth Kingdom's plans if Shin hadn't caught the Dai Li agent."

Tahno did his best to keep his expression neutral. While he couldn't deny that Shin's involvement had immensely helped them during their battle with Varrick, and might even have saved a few lives, he couldn't easily forgive the fact that the man had threatened his life and had helped kidnap Narook. But since he had had this argument with Korra many times, he already knew that she would not appreciate him reiterating his belief that the still-imprisoned gangster hadn't earned the return of his bending. Instead he focused on the positive part of Korra's revelation. "That is a shrewd strategy to achieve your objectives. You're becoming a formidable political force of your own."

"I learned how to manipulate others from a true master," she bowed her head slightly and winked at Tahno. Her expression was equal parts self-assured, appreciative, and mischievous; something about it made him want to gather her in his arms and run her off to the first private room he could find. He dug his fingernails into the chair's armrests, willing himself to relax. Korra's role here tonight was more important than his immediate desires; besides, he could keep her up all night once they made it back to his place.

The crowd cheered as something happened on the court. Tahno missed whatever it was, but Bumi launched out of his seat, sloshing his beer on Tenzin and screaming ecstatically. The others sharing the box laughed as Tenzin berated his brother.

While the others were distracted by the commotion, Tahno felt Korra tug urgently on his sleeve. "Hey, how much attention are you paying to this match?" She whispered softly. Her warm breath tickled his ear and sent a delicious chill down his spine.

"None whatsoever," he responded, hoping in spite of his previous vow to calm down that Korra had a different activity in mind.

Korra took his hand and pulled him out of the seat. She called over to Asami, "We're gonna take a quick tour of the rest of the arena. See you back here after the match."

Asami's eyes flicked between Korra and Tahno. She raised an eyebrow at Korra knowingly and fished a key from her purse, then tossed it to her friend. "Be sure to check out my private office a little further down the hall on this floor. You can't see the stands, but it has an incredible view of the Bay."

The couple took their leave of their friends and hurried down the curving hallway, past the curtained entrances that led to the other box seats. 

"Were we that obvious?" Korra asked.

"Who cares?" Tahno replied, hurrying her along.

They found the right door on the opposite end of the hallway, flanked by electric wall sconces. Korra's hands shook as she shoved the key into the lock. His heart thumping, Tahno kept a lookout to make sure that no one saw them enter the office, even though they were not really doing anything wrong.

They tumbled into the dark room together and Tahno slammed the door behind them, shoving Korra up against it and pressing his lips hard against hers. She pushed him back roughly and yanked at the zipper on his jacket. As soon as he'd shrugged the coat to the floor, she yanked him forward again by his suspenders and wrapped her arms around his neck, attacking his mouth and throat with kisses that were closer to bites. He reached down and bunched her long formal skirt up around her hips, hitching one elbow under her bare leg and grabbing her ass with his other hand. The tiny part of his brain that wasn't dedicated to grinding against her was pleased to note that she had, in fact, chosen to wear the satin panties he'd given her.

Korra let go of her grip around Tahno's neck long enough to fumble with the buttons on his fly and put her hand down his pants. When she grabbed him, he gasped, "Hold on, hold on, are we really gonna do this here?"

Even in the low light, Tahno could see the flash of her teeth and an amused glint in her eyes. "We're here to celebrate the new arena, right? So --" she gave him a squeeze and he inhaled sharply. "Let's make it memorable."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Tahno gazed up at the sharp-angled, modern light fixture in the center of the ceiling of Asami's office. He couldn't remember ever having felt so thoroughly drained in his entire life. He burrowed his fingers into the plush carpet upon which he lay and exhaled in total satisfaction.

"Huh," Korra grunted from a few feet away. She was flopped on the floor as well, her hair loose and her skirt still bunched up around her hips. 

Tahno thought about scooting closer to her to give her a kiss, but at the moment it sounded like too much effort. "What's up?" 

"Asami was right, this office does have a nice view."

Tahno chuckled, turning his head around to note the floor-to ceiling glass panels behind a heavy executive desk. The windows afforded a panorama of the dark ocean and sparkling city lights. "I didn't have any problems with the view I had before."

Korra groaned and sat up slowly, ignoring his jest. She massaged the back of her neck and winced. "We better find my panties and your jacket. I think you threw them over by the bookshelf." She produced a small flame in her hand to help locate the missing clothes and crawled over to the far wall where she thought they had been flung.

With great difficulty, Tahno stood up and stretched his long arms over his head. He tucked his shirt back into his pants and combed his fingers through his hair. With a little luck, he might be able to convince the others that they had climbed up to the nosebleed seats and gotten mussed by a particularly strong gust of wind. He didn't relish facing Tenzin looking like this, but hopefully Korra's mentor would have taken his family home by the time they returned to their seats.

Korra handed Tahno his jacket and smoothed her skirt down. He tossed the coat over a shoulder and leaned down to give Korra a soft kiss. Wordlessly, the exited the office and locked the door behind them.

Hand in hand, they walked down the empty corridor back toward the box where their friends waited. The exhibition game had evidently ended and a jazz concert had begun; they could hear the refrain of a popular melody coming in from the court.

"That interlude was unexpected, but not unwelcome," Tahno said, breaking their amiable silence. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, gauging her reaction.

"Yeah," she agreed quietly, and squeezed his hand. She gazed up at him and her face was still flush from their lovemaking. Tahno thought she had never looked so beautiful. 

Korra explained, "We both had a lot of bad memories at the old arena. I figured we needed to make some good ones here in the new stadium." She linked her arm with his and touched her cheek to his shoulder. She continued, smiling, "I mean, besides all the great memories you'll have after you win the pro-bending championship here."

Korra might have just been teasing him, but it was exactly what Tahno needed to hear. He looked down at her, reflecting on their months together, easily the most exciting and enjoyable of his life. Thanks to her, his place in Republic City as a respected athlete was secure. He was free from the demands of the triads. He'd found the woman he wanted to be with. Korra had turned out to be the solution to all of his problems, and he was satisfied.

"This will always be my best memory of this place," Tahno replied, and leaned down to kiss the woman he loved.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A/N: That's it! There will be a little epilogue coming soon, so it's not TOTALLY done, but like, basically, it's done. I have so deeply enjoyed writing this story and sharing my ideas about Tahno and Korra with you. They are wonderful, flexible characters that allowed for all kinds of fun interpretations, and I'm so happy that Bryke created them. I have never written anything creative anywhere near this long before, and it was satisfying and enervating to do so. Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, reblogging, and reviewing.

And now, a request from me: If you have been interested enough in this story to make it to the end, I would love to hear what kept your attention. Don't get me wrong, I don't think that readers owe me anything -- I wrote this out of my love for these characters and the LoK universe -- but you would make me so happy if you share your thoughts with me via a review or a comment! Thank you, thank you, thank you for sticking with this fic.

And stay tuned for the epilogue! -SA


	18. Epilogue

The Solution to All Our Problems - Epilogue

by SharkAria

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Tahno snapped open the sports section of the Republic City Times evening edition, anxious to read the mid-season predictions for pro-bending that had just come out. Finding the correct page, he pushed his empty noodle bowl and chopsticks to the edge of the table, then laid the paper over the scuffed surface. He was unsurprised, though still pleased, to read that the Wolfbats were heavily favored to sweep the quarter-finals and take the championship this season. Reading further down, his eyes landed on the new pro-bending columnist's analysis of the league's top players. Troublingly, the columnist had speculated that the Porcupandas' hotshot rookie waterbender, Patka, would present a formidable threat to the Wolfbats' venerable team captain. Tahno scoffed derisively at the notion. Sure, the brat had landed a few good hits on Tahno in their last match, but the 'bats had crushed the ‘pandas in the third round. Tahno took a sip of tea and sneered unpleasantly. 

"Something wrong with your drink?" Korra inquired with concern, closing up the section of the Times that she had been reviewing. A photo from the debate between President Raiko and Chief Beifong took up most of the front page; Beifong was berating the President for failing to demand an apology and reparations from the Earth Kingdom for their peace treaty violations. Beifong's facial expression mirrored Tahno's feelings toward the columnist who had suggested that his days of athletic domination were coming to an end. 

Tahno passed his part of the newspaper to Korra. "Here, use this to clean up after Naga in the park or something, it's not good for anything else," he muttered. He folded his arms across his chest and gazed distractedly around the restaurant, trying to appear nonchalant but still feeling pissed off.

Korra turned to the offending page. She glanced at the headline ("The Water Wonder from Pine Valley: A Worry to the Wolfbats?") and smirked understandingly at Tahno. "Huh, this writer sure thinks that Patka is a pretty tough guy. Says here that it's only a matter of time before he pushes you off your pedestal. You sure you're gonna be able to put him in his place next time you face him?"

"Give me a break," Tahno grumbled. He knocked back the last sip from his cup and snapped his fingers in the direction of the bar. One of Narook's busboys scurried over with a fresh pot of tea. "That loser got lucky last time. Even Mako could chuck that pathetic rookie into the drink." 

"I heard that, asshole," Mako mumbled around the noodles in his mouth from the corner booth nearby. Korra turned around and exchanged mirthful glances with Bolin and Asami, who were sharing Mako's table. She winked back at them in acknowledgement. 

"Who's Tahno complaining about?" Bolin asked.

Korra stood up, her chair skidding out behind her, and held up the paper for her friends to view, folded over to reveal Patka's picture accompanying the article. 

"Wow," Bolin exclaimed. "I don't know if he's much of a bender, but that guy looks like a mover star. I should know, having been one."

"No kidding," Korra replied, the corners of her mouth upturned. "Back when I was in the South Pole, all the girls would have chased after somebody with looks like his." She glanced at Tahno flirtatiously, clearly trying to goad him.

Tahno narrowed his eyes in aggravation from the comment, but even he had to admit that Patka was handsome: the guy was built like a tank, with long black hair flowing freely over his bulging shoulders. His light eyes were set in a dark complected face with a razor sharp jawline and a haughty smirk. He modeled every physical trait of Water Tribe sex appeal. And, particularly jarring, he was four years younger than Tahno. 

Asami's face lit up, getting in on the joke with Korra. "What a heartbender. He looks like the kind of guy who might be interested meeting the Avatar -- or endorsing some Future Industries products." Asami's eyes affectionately lingered on her own longtime love, Mako. Mako's shoulders slumped in annoyance. Bolin clapped his brother on the shoulder compassionately, and Asami took his hand in hers in a loving gesture. Tahno and Mako shared a brief look of mutual resignation, comprehending that they would never escape the merciless teasing of their girlfriends.

Shaozu sauntered over from the bar where he'd been catching up with Ming and Enka. He plucked the paper from Korra's hand, cursorily assessing the photo. "Not my type," he pronounced in an unimpressed voice, then tossed the paper back on the table. 

The front door creaked and swung open, and Shaozu looked toward the entrance where several cop trainees had just come in. In the middle of the group was a lithe firebender with brooding amber eyes and long black bangs. "But he is," Shaozu nodded in the cop's direction. He ran his fingers through his wavy hair and adjusted the collar of his tunic. "If you will all excuse me..." he trailed off as he walked toward the man and away from his friends.

Korra sat down again and smiled at Tahno, running her hand along the sleeve of his jacket in a wordless apology. Tahno shrugged and chuckled in forgiveness. Together, they watched Shaozu make a pit stop at the bar to grab two fresh beers and head over to chat up the cop. As far as Tahno was concerned, Korra could tease him all she wanted about other attractive waterbenders, as long as she kept coming home with him at the end of the night. His gaze dropped down her face and settled on her chest.

Korra pursed her lips in mock irritation over Tahno's obvious leering, and his grey eyes met hers again, glinting in amusement. He didn't even bother pretending to look ashamed at having been caught. "What are you thinking about, Avatar?" He said, low and quiet, and caressed her hand with his long, graceful fingers. She sighed in pleasure, and he smirked, satisfied. By now, he was now well practiced in eliciting a desired reaction from Korra with his voice and touch.

A few months ago, Korra might have blushed at the contact, at the naughty things he implied with his tone, even when his words were entirely innocent. But tonight she simply shifted back in her seat and folded her arms, pressing her breasts together and raising one eyebrow suggestively. Evidently she had learned a few tricks of her own during their time together. 

Tahno gazed down, biting his lower lip as he enjoyed the view. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing," he said approvingly, as if Korra had flat out demanded that he drag her back to his apartment. He fished his wallet out of his coat pocket and thumbed out some high denomination Aangbucks to pay the bill.

"Tahno, you scrawny little Swampbender!" Narook called out gruffly from behind the bar, as if he had caught Tahno in the act of something untoward. "Don't you dare put so much as one coin on that table," he scolded. "I told you and your friends that dinner's on the house tonight." He wiped his thick hands on his apron and glared at Tahno until he'd folded the wallet and returned it to his pocket. "That's more like it."

"Thanks, as always, old man," Tahno replied to his oldest friend. He stood and helped Korra out of her seat. Looking around the room, he gave a short wave to all his companions. "It's time that the Avatar and I bid you all good night."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Korra proclaimed her farewells to her friends and followed Tahno out of the Noodlery. He held the front door open for Korra and gallantly ignored the giggles and excited, hushed whispers from several girls clustered together, smoking skinny cigarettes on long black stems by the restaurant's entrance. 

Tahno snaked a long arm around Korra's bare shoulders and pulled her close to him as they walked down the sidewalk in the direction of his building. Korra wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned in toward him, breathing in his cologne and the cold evening mist. She chuckled to herself, thinking of her of her boyfriend's hilarious reaction to the changing season. A lifetime down at the South Pole meant that Korra just needed to cuddle a little closer to him now that fall was turning to winter at this latitude, but the Swamp-raised Tahno wore a thick coat and had pulled the collar up to keep the chill away.

"That was a fun night," she sighed as she relaxed against his body. 

"The night's not over yet, Korra," Tahno replied evenly, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Korra looked up at him, her gaze snagging on the scar on his cheek that hadn't yet faded. The scar brought up the memory of his face, swollen and mottled with bruises, as the healers had carried him out on of the arena on the stretcher. Unconsciously, she tightened her grip around his waist and quickened her step.

Tahno must have noticed that she had sunk into a darker mood. With his free hand, he smoothed his bangs down over his scar, then hitched Korra closer to him. "Anxious to get back to my place, I see," he purred, clearly trying to bring her thoughts back to the rest of the pleasant evening ahead of them. Appreciation welled up in Korra; it was so nice to date someone who understood what she needed.

She stepped out from from under Tahno's arm, playfully scuffing her knuckles against his bicep. He caught her hand and quickly pulled her into an almost suffocating hug, clasping one arm around her waist and the other over her shoulders. He'd grabbed her so fast that she hadn't even had time to put her arms around him; now they were squashed flat at her sides. Thus trapped in an adoring embrace, Korra could do nothing but snuggle her head against his chest. Tahno pressed his lips to the top of her head. For a moment there was no one and nothing else in Korra's world but Tahno and the cold air and the night sky.

"I love you, Korra," Tahno breathed into her hair, as quietly as a sigh.

Korra's heart leapt up somewhere in the vicinity of her esophagus. She knew, of course, and had felt the same way about him for some time, but between his ego and her awkwardness neither of them had ever managed to spit out the words to one another. 

Tahno was holding his breath. Korra paused. "Yeah, you do," she squeaked out, the upturned corners of her mouth rapidly sliding into an ecstatic grin.

"What --?" He exclaimed, nonplussed. "You're supposed to say you love me too."

Korra laughed, her heart overflowing, and pulled away, trotting ahead of him. "Make me, pretty boy," she called back as she broke into a run.

"Oh, for crying out -- fine, have it your way," he yelled, and started running after her. 

Korra hopped on an air ball and zipped further down the sidewalk. The cold air whooshed through her hair and further invigorated her, if that were possible. Tahno had finally said the words that she hadn't known she needed until she actually heard them. 

A little behind her, Tahno had iced the ground with water from the storm drain and was skating in long strides to catch up with her. As he pulled up to her side, Korra grinned at him and slowed down. She flashed her teeth at him and said, "Took you long enough to admit it. How many months have we been dating anyway?"

"Some things are too important to rush," he countered. He narrowed his eyes at her, sizing her up as he kept pace with her forward motion. "By the way, you still haven't admitted anything," he stated perceptively, and possibly a little discomfited.

The air ball abruptly disappeared and Korra thumped her feet on the ground. Not expecting her to stop, Tahno slingshotted past on his self-made ice and swiveled his arms as he lost balance, nearly falling on his ass in the street. He regained control just in time, and skated slowly back in Korra's direction. He stepped off the smooth ice and planted his feet in front of her, but did not reach out to touch her. His expression flashed between embarrassment, confusion, and exasperation.

Korra sensed it was time to stop teasing. If Tahno could get over himself long enough to express his unvarnished feelings, she could too. She took his hands in both of hers, lacing their fingers together, and stood on her tip toes to give him a soft, chaste kiss. "I love you too, Tahno."

"Yes, you do," Tahno agreed, mirroring Korra's earlier tone.

"Shut up," she said affectionately.

Tahno leaned down and brushed his nose to Korra's. "Let's go home."

"Yes, let's." Korra linked her arm with Tahno's and smiled up at him. "I love you, Tahno," she stated again, getting herself accustomed to the feel of the words in her mouth. 

"And I love you, Avatar," Tahno repeated, his signature smirk transforming into a genuine smile. 

They kissed under the stars in the cold night filled with possibility, their hearts filled with joy.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A/N: All done. Thank you. This nearly 80,000 word fic took me almost a year to write and it was a challenging, fun experience. I hope you have enjoyed following my speculation of what could have happened with these two. 

And I would love you almost as much as Tahno loves Korra if you leave a review :)


End file.
